Heroes of Hyrule
by anime animal
Summary: Seven years after Link's victory at the Hyrule Tournament, the serpent lord, Serpius, rises with one demand: the mother of the Child of Courage and Wisdom. COMPLETE!
1. Seven Years Later

Heroes of Hyrule

By anime animal

Disclaimer: Legend of Zelda is a video game created by Shigeru Miyamoto, which means that I am not the owner of it as I am neither a videogames genius nor named Shigeru Miyamoto. 

A.N: Well, here it is. After an extremely long time I have knuckled down to it and decided to get going with the Sequel I promised. For those of you who don't have the foggiest, this is the sequel to The Hyrule Tournament. I would like to put my case to the jury with regard to the delay. The reasons are threefold: Coursework. Writer's Block. Trip to Barbados resulting in jetlag and no time to write during half term. Reading 'The Fellowship of The Ring' cured the writer's block and dreaming about a certain elf, who hails from the same county as moi, so thank Tolkien and the folk and New Line Cinema for this fic! Updates may be sparse, but I will try my hardest, I promise. But, come the 24th of May, I am free to cram and write to my heart's content, so be forewarned for a tsunami of new stuff!

P.S. This story will have more of the same with regard to the Link-Zelda content, although perhaps a little more intense as they're both grown up this time. (Please don't bother answering that, Koalakiller, I know your views.) For those of you panicking that I might insert some citrus: don't. I won't because the romance will only be a side-plot, and is not going to take up the whole story (unless that's what people want)

Chapter 1: Seven Years Later

General Athios, one of the greatest generals in Hyrule's history, stared out at his new recruits with a sceptical eye. He knew why it was these boys were there. All of them were here to be trained, as they desired nothing more than to be like Olaran. It had been the same thing for a quarter of a century, and the old general felt proud. Olaran was his best pupil and had always been his favourite. No one could surpass him, not even his son who had made it through his training with flying colours; no one came anywhere close to matching his tactical prowess. A smile crossed the wizened soldier's face as he looked at his charges. There had been a time when men had joined the army to become like him. Indeed, Olaran and the King of Hyrule himself had been awestruck by him in his heyday. Now he was old, and content to train new soldiers, but he was willing to fight should he be called upon again. He was still one of the Three, and would be until he died or relinquished the title of General.

"Right then gentlemen, line up!" Athios barked.

Obediently, the young men positioned themselves in two straight rows, sticking their chests to make themselves seem more impressive. Athios tapped his sword against his boots as he walked, inspecting each man carefully.

"Do no think that I do not know why you are here. I know that you have prefabricated illusions that you are here to become the next Olaran, or perhaps even strive to have you achievements acknowledged by the Gods so that you may be chosen by them to wield the Master Sword and become the Hero of Time. Well I am telling you that will not happen, so any of you disheartened by that news may leave now."

He watched while glances were exchanged and then began again.

"Good. This time you spend with me will be tough boys, but treat me with respect and you will find this old dog's bark much worse than his bite. I will not tolerate laziness or stupidity amongst my ranks. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir!" The soldiers replied.

Athios nodded contentedly.

"Excellent. There is much work to be done until you have the skills to kill an enemy so…"

A high-pitched whistle stopped the old General's talk and he paused, looking around the area. Several of the recruits did the same.

"What the…" Athios began.

His sentence was never finished, as at that moment a black-shafted arrow flew from the trees and pierced his heart.

******

"Aidyn?"

The Princess of Hyrule gently shook Olaran's eldest son awake. He sat bolt upright, remembering where he was, and stared at the princess with tired and confused eyes.

"Where am I? Wha…"

At the sound of a newborn baby's crying, he suddenly sprang up with a cry of alarm.

"Catrine!"

Zelda laughed at her friend and gestured to the open door in front of them.

"Aidyn, I believe your wife would like to introduce you to your son."

Aidyn's mouth opened wide and he started to say something that wouldn't come out and he ran into the room without further hesitation. Both Olaran and King Harkinian, who were sitting on a bench next to where the new father had been positioned, laughed happily.

"Oh these are indeed good times!" Harkinian said, slapping his friend heartily on the back. "Congratulations my friend, you are a grandfather!"

Olaran smiled.

"Gods, I feel at least one hundred years old. It's been so long since there's been a baby in the family." He said.

Zelda picked up on the note of sadness in her godfather's voice and said nothing. The last baby to be born to his family was now… she didn't know where he was now. She missed him with an aching and heavy heart, as she hadn't seen him for four years, since that time when he had saved her from Twinrova and spoilt their plans to revive Ganon. Gods how she longed to see him again! It had been so long that she could scarcely remember how his voice sounded, though she knew it would be different from when they had held their last encounter. He would be as he was during those days when he wielded the Master Sword, and it was knowing that fact that made her all the more desperate to see him again.

"Tell us Zelda, what's my grandson like?" Olaran asked, bring Zelda out of her daydream.

Zelda smiled and sat beside him.

"Well, he has a mass of black hair, and is a very healthy size as well as having a fantastic pair of lungs on him."

"So we heard." Her father smirked.

"I can't say much more about him, so you will have to wait until you see him yourselves."

At that moment, Aidyn was seated beside his wife and staring awestruck at the small bundle she cradled.

"Gods Cat, he's perfect." He whispered.

Catrine smiled tiredly, her flushed face glowing with happiness.

"I'm glad you like him." She said softly, leaning her heavy head on her husband's shoulder.

Aidyn kissed the top of her head and pushed a few sweaty chocolate brown curls away from her brow. Her wide violet eyes looked up at him adoringly and he was alarmed to see them shining with unshed tears.

"Hey, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

Catrine half-laughed/half-cried.

"Thank you so much for giving me such a beautiful baby boy!" She sobbed; overwhelmed by the emotions she was feeling.

Aidyn breathed with relief and cradled her close to him.

"Oh darling," he said softly. "I should be saying the same to you!"

Zelda spied their gesture through the door and sighed.

"Gods I envy them." She said, thinking aloud.

Olaran and Harkinian laughed, making her aware of her confession.

"I'd watch out if I were you Hark, it sounds as though she's getting broody!" Olaran chuckled.

Zelda blushed to the tips of her ears and looked at her feet in embarrassment.

"Does this mean you want me to start calling more princes for you Zelda?" Her father teased, knowing full well that the last one she'd seen had stormed home with a large pink hand mark on his cheek after he'd tried to kiss her.

"No thank you." She replied curtly. "If I marry anyone it is going to be a Hylian of my own age and of my choosing." 

Harkinian chuckled.

"What a shame Aidyn got himself married so quickly, we could have married her off to him!"

Olaran smiled faintly.

"If I remember correctly Harkinian, you already tried that when she was fifteen." He said quietly. "And before that you had her betrothed to marry Ranlink before she was even conceived."

He got up and walked into the room where his family were waiting to introduce him to the new arrival. Harkinian looked ashamed.

"I'd quite forgotten about that." He said softly. "Oh Gods, I'm such a fool!"

Zelda looked quite surprised at the revelation.

"I was engaged?"

"To Olaran's youngest. He was my godson, you know. I always dreamed that I could have had a son like him; he was the most enchanting child Zelda. He would have been such a handsome lad…"

Zelda swallowed hard and stared out of the window. Before her eyes, a young man galloped into the courtyard below and sprang from his horse before a servant could take his horse. For a moment her heart leapt at the thought that it might be Link, but the man was riding a skewbald horse and was not wearing green.

Moments later, a servant appeared and bowed politely to the King and his daughter.

"Sire, a messenger from the training camp near the forest has arrived. He wishes to speak to you and the general most urgently."

Harkinian nodded and dismissed him.

"Olaran, we're needed." He called to his friend.

"So I heard." Olaran said grimly. "Isn't that where old Athios is?"

Harkinian nodded again.

"I believe so."

The two men walked away to receive the messenger. Zelda watched them briefly before going back into the room from whence Olaran had just left. Catrine had composed herself and was now cooing over the baby with a contented smile on her face while Aidyn was smiling happily whilst admiring his son. They both looked up briefly as she entered.

"I'm glad you're here Zelda, Aidyn and I wanted to ask you something." Catrine said, gesturing for her to sit.

Zelda did as she was bid.

"We'd like you to be Ranlink's godmother." Aidyn said happily.

Zelda nearly fell off her chair.

"Ranlink? Is that what you're calling him?"

Aidyn nodded.

"Yes, after my brother."

Zelda tried to contain her shock and smiled in response to the request.

"I don't know what to say, I'm honoured!" She laughed. "I'd love to be his godmother!"

The couple smiled at each other.

"I told you she'd agree." Catrine told her husband. "Would you like to hold him?"

"I'd love to." She said warmly, and received the baby with open arms.

"It's funny, but Dad acted the exact same way you did when we told him what we were calling the baby." Aidyn said, stroking his chin. "Why?"

Zelda had to fight to take her attention away from the perfect being in her arms.

"It's just that I was a little surprised." She said, looking Aidyn in his eyes. "I mean, I wonder what Link will say when he hears."

A warm smile spread across Aidyn's face.

"Hopefully he'll be flattered, that was part of the reason why we decided on Ranlink. It's a pity he's such a free spirit, we would have asked him to have been the baby's godfather."

Aidyn had first met Catrine the night that Hyrule had celebrated Link's success at the junior Hyrule Tournament, which had lost appeal after the fights became mediocre without any really impressive fighters. She had been a shy girl of thirteen, and had won Aidyn over with her pretty looks, her petite figure and her quiet, almost shy mannerism. They had married six years after they had met, and were perfectly suited to one another as well as being deeply in love. As she had promised, Zelda kept a close watch on their family for the sake of its long lost member and had forged a strong friendship with the couple.

"He might return yet, you know." She said softly. "I'm sure that when he does, he'd be happy to undertake that position."

******

Harkinian held his head in his hands.

"I can't believe what I'm hearing. Athios is dead?"

The messenger nodded.

"And more than half of the new recruits he was training, Your Majesty."

Olaran looked grim at the news as Harkinian let out a mournful sigh.

"How did this happen? How was the enemy allowed into the training compound without interception?"

The messenger met Olaran's steely gaze with his nervous one.

"We don't know sir, but a message was found tied to the arrow that killed the General."

He handed the paper over with a quivering hand. Olaran took it and read with his mouth set in a thin line.

"What does it say?" Harkinian asked.

Olaran handed it to his friend, who read it and reacted in the same manner.

We will exterminate each one of the Three until we are delivered that which we are entitled to possess. The General of Farore is dead, and so too will be the others unless we are given the mother of the Child of Courage and Wisdom. Unless our demands are met, Hyrule will be destroyed.

Lord Serpius 

"What in the name of all things sacred does that mean?" Olaran asked. "Who is this 'Lord Serpius' and what does he mean by 'the Child of Courage and Wisdom?'"

Harkinian shrugged.

"I don't know, but I'd sooner die than hand an innocent woman over to someone who would kill a man in cold blood."

"I'm glad you share my views." Olaran said grimly. "Shall I summon Calamar?"

Harkinian nodded.

"Yes, please do so, and make certain that word is sent to Goron City, Zora's Domain and Gerudo Valley. The council must appoint a new general and he is needed. I shall write a summons for all the able bodied men in Hyrule."

Zelda, who had just entered the Throne Room, heard this news and paused in her step, barely containing her gasp of shock at her father's words.

"As of today, Hyrule is at war."


	2. The Calm before the Storm

Disclaimer: Nope, do not own Zelda. Sad but true.

Chapter 2: The Calm Before the Storm.

Zelda lay flat on her back, staring up at the canopy above her bed. She had lost count of the number of times the clock in the Temple of Time had struck, but she knew for a fact that it well past midnight. In one of the far wings, she could make out the shrill cries of Aidyn and Catrine's baby, and smiled in spite of her dilemma.

How could Hyrule be at war? 

Her keen mind had been asking the same question over and over again throughout the course of the night. She had interrogated her father before the war council, but he would tell her nothing. So she had sat like a vegetable as the council brought about the business of electing a new General and deciding how the situation should be met. Darunia, Nabooru and Princess Ruto (acting on her father's behalf) had met the news ashen faced and cool headed, but nonetheless had promised the support of all their forces for the Hylian Army. But it was when Zelda had heard the reason why Serpius demanded war; she was greatly troubled by what she learnt. 

The mother of the Child of Courage and Wisdom.

Zelda knew more about this that she had let on, and the more she thought about it the more convinced that she had a part to play in the scheme of things. Could this whole thing have something to do with Link and herself? Perhaps their Triforces were what Serpius demanded, it would make sense. Who wouldn't want two thirds of the most powerful relic known to man? But how could these two Triforces bear a child? It just made no sense, unless of course there was to be a child born who was destined to hold both of the Triforce parts that she and Link held. The Princess turned over and punched her pillow before resting her head back on it. What were the rules on inheritance of Triforce parts if one hadn't been assigned them at the time of the True Force's separation? It had never happened before, so she had no idea. Even though she had searched all the extensive libraries of the castle, she could find nothing to do with the matter. One thing she knew for certain, the solution to the mystery lay in the identity of this 'Child of Courage and Wisdom.'

"What could all this mean?" She asked herself as she lay on her side, looking out of the window at the clear night sky.

The Council's meeting that afternoon had lasted several hours, the most pressing article on the agenda being the appointment of a new General. Hyrule's army was structured in such a way that it was headed by three generals: one who headed the foot soldiers, one for the cavalry and one for the strategical command of both. That position was Olaran's, and Athios had been in charge of the cavalry. Calamar, the wolfish general of Nayru, was in charge of the foot soldiers and both men had thought long and hard about a suitable successor for Athios, whose skill with both men and horses had been almost as legendary as the status of Olaran. But by the end of the afternoon, it was apparent that the only man suitable for the position was Aidyn.

However, the one problem with that was that Aidyn had no desire to lead an army, not with Catrine and the baby to look after. He had politely declined the position and had spoken words that had shaken both his father and the Princess.

"As great an honour as this is for me, I can't leave my family, not now. I'd never forgive myself if anything happened to either of them, and I don't know what I'd do if I lost them. You of all people should understand that Father."

The image of Olaran's face stayed with Zelda still. It was one of heart wrenching grief, particularly when Zelda knew that the general was still broken hearted after the son that he had spent so many years hoping to meet again had flatly refused to have anything to do with him. It was only now that she thought it over again that she realised how obstinate her friend could be and had been. 

******

"No, I don't want to Aidyn!" Catrine cried, staring at her husband with wide and frightened eyes. "I don't want to go home if you're not coming with me!"

Aidyn held his wife close to him, rocking her gently the same way that he had rocked his son earlier that evening. Choked half-sobs were emitted from her throat and she looked into his eyes pleadingly.

"Please darling," She whispered, stroking his cheek. "Please don't leave me and the baby. We can't lose you."

He kissed the top of her head and held her face in his hands, smiling at her lovingly.

"Cat, I promise you that I won't be away long. I will serve for a few weeks maximum and then I'll come home. I turned down the position of General so that I could do that for us."

Catrine looked at him in disbelief.

"You were offered Athios' position? Oh Aidyn, why didn't you take it? You deserve it, you should have taken it."

"I don't want to be lumbered with that position while I'm still so young compared to some of the others. Besides, I never was that great with horses."

Catrine smiled at him and nestled closer to him.

"You are a great man, my love." She sighed. "I do love you. You realise that, don't you?"

He nodded with a grin and was about to kiss her when the baby began to cry. 

"Just when you think it's safe to get back to normal…" He laughed. "I'll get him."

The new father left his bedroom and went down the corridor to the room his son was occupying. Much to his surprise, he found his own father standing by the cradle, holding his grandson close and rubbing his back.

"Dad?" Aidyn asked in disbelief.

Olaran smiled at his son and looked down at the small head that rested on his shoulder.

"He's just like you were when you were a baby." He said with a nostalgic tone. "But you always curled up in a ball in your crib, this little fellow sprawls himself out across his bed, just like his uncle used to do."

He handed the baby to his father, who cradled the child in his arms.

"You still miss them, don't you dad?" He asked softly. "Mom and Ranlink."

Olaran nodded.

"You can never get over losing someone you love. No man ever quite loses his love for someone you know, even if that person is lost to them. I still love your mother as I have never loved anything in my life."

"And my brother?"

Olaran sighed heavily and looked out of the window at the midnight sky, and felt momentarily chilled as the sky reflected the exact same colour of his youngest child's eyes that night he had disowned him. He remembered the anger in his son's eyes as though it were a fresh war wound dealt that day.

"I feel guilty. But I do miss him, of course I do. I often find myself wondering what kind of a man he would have grown up to be if he were still with us."

Aidyn murmured in agreement, misinterpreting his father as the General had intented.

"You know that Harkinian is evacuating Zelda to the sea tomorrow?" He told his father.

Olaran nodded.

"I do. I suggested he do so. She'll be safer away from all this madness."

"Do you suppose Catrine and the baby could go with her? I'd feel happier knowing that they were."

Olaran nodded again.

"I thought you'd have those feelings. Impa is travelling with them, so everything should be fine."

Aidyn nodded, but as he moved his head his son began to whimper.

"I think this one's craving a feed." He said apologetically, patting his son's back softly.

"I was about to suggest that. You go back to Catrine. Goodnight."

"Night Dad." Aidyn said with a smile. "Say goodnight to Grandpa, Link."

Olaran looked very alarmed at his son's comment, and then smiled.

"You know son, he may have to have a different nickname otherwise I'm going to have to do a double take every time I hear you say his name."

Aidyn smiled again.

"We'll see."

******

The Sisterhood of Fate had always been regarded with much mystery and scepticism, and rightly so. The women who dwelled within its high grey walls were rarely seen or heard, although on occasion a few of them could be seen by outsiders, looking out of the window at the land around them. They were content to entertain visitors and to take in orphaned or unwanted children, enfolding the young girls as potential priestesses for the sisterhood. This had been the case long ago with Griselda de la Lune, the head priestess. None knew how old she was but her, as her face was ageless. Intense grey eyes would stare out welcomingly at all those who entered her home for shelter, yet those eyes could flash with a steely cold fury at any who dared to disobey or anger her. Long locks of platinum blonde hair tumbled over her narrow shoulders and decorated her simple purple robes with shimmering threads of silver. Many claimed that she came from the moon, but that was not the case. No one knew of her origin save herself. She was the illegitimate child of a crown prince to some distant kingdom and an immortal nymph, hence her ageless appearance. Her rare and exceptional beauty had earned her many things during her lifetime, not least a marriage to a Hylian noble of high class who could stand as a father figure for her three daughters, when she knew full well that they were not. She had been the model wife and hostess, though her numerous affairs led to notoriety amongst those at court. She cared little for social gossip or slander; she had done her duty as a wife and left for her Sisterhood as soon as her youngest child was of an age to be detached from her.

Now sitting in her circular chamber, the head priestess regarded her visitor with an expression of respect. He sat opposite her with his long legs stretched out beneath the table, his cold, yellow eyes taking in every aspect of her beauty and weighing it up in his mind.

"For what exact reason did you feel it necessary to kill General Athios for?" Griselda began, speaking in tones as rich as velvet and as smooth as silk. "You are aware that in taking this action you have alerted both King Harkinian and General Olaran to your intentions?"

The serpent Lord sneered at her comment.

"Those were my intentions, my Lady." He hissed. As he spoke, Griselda could make out the narrow and forked pink tip of his snakelike tongue. "Those Hylian fools must be made aware of my existence if I am to succeed, and with the Hylian army out for my blood, it will make it so much easier to sneak into the cities and find the woman."

Griselda felt the presence of one of her priestesses enter the room, but did not acknowledge her as she knew that the woman had no intention of making herself known. Instead, she coolly sipped from her goblet of wine and ran a pale finger along its rim.

"General Athios was very dear to me." She said quietly. "I only hope that his death has not been in vain."

Serpius hissed again and said nothing.

"I know that there is no need for me to emphasise how important it is that you succeed," She said, her voice taking a slightly angrier tone than before. "This child could lead to the downfall of our world and we must make sure that it is never born."

"Lady Griselda, could you not just tell me the name of the woman?" Serpius hissed angrily. "You are so damned cryptic it is making my task extremely difficult."

"No I could not tell you!" She snapped. "I am merely a seeress, I know what will come to pass though I do not know to who this child will be born. But you will know her when you see her Serpius, you will."

Taking this to be his dismissal, Serpius bowed low and made to leave the room.

"Remember this, she is not to be killed at first sight. You must bring her here, are we understood?" Griselda said, drawing herself to her full height.

Serpius nodded and backed out from the room.

Griselda returned to her seat and sipped from her goblet again.

"Does something trouble you, my child?" She asked, not looking around.

The priestess came forward from the shadows and stood before Griselda with her hands on her hips.

"Mother, why didn't you tell Marisa that Serpius had killed her father?" She asked with an accusative tone. "She should know."

Griselda looked down at her second-born daughter with her intense grey eyes and met with a gaze that equalled hers. This child had always been her favourite, the family beauty and the one whose fate it had been to stand so much higher than all of them.

"Marisa is unforgiving and stubborn, just like her father. She would want to know how and why and she must not. She is not one of us."

"But she's your daughter!" The priestess cried indignantly. "You can't abandon your family like that!"

Griselda stared straight into the depths of her daughter's grey eyes.

"This coming from you, daughter." She said coolly.

The priestess turned on her heel and stood with her back to her mother.

"I believed that we agreed never to speak of that."

"Indeed, but I cannot be hypocritical. You know as well as I that I am not that sort of woman."

The priestess sighed and bowed her head.

"I know that you aren't."

"Good, now you must go to see to dinner. I shall be with you shortly."

Her daughter nodded and left the room regarded all the time by her mother.

"Fate has dealt you many a harsh blow, my child," she said to herself. "I can only pray that my actions have not led to the world's downfall."

******

"Alright gentlemen, move out!" Olaran bellowed, sitting astride his iron-grey stallion.

 Many of the Hylians lining the streets cheered at the general's command as the Hylian forces moved off to battle. Aidyn rode on his father's left hand side, saying nothing, while on the right rode Calamar. Aidyn had relented; he was now the General of Farore. 

Behind him, hundreds of soldiers rode on their horses, the buckles on their saddles and bridles glistening in the morning sunlight, many talking to their friends and comrades.

Only one solitary soldier was silent, riding with intent while his mare tossed her neck, causing long white strands of her mane to fly. She snorted prettily and pranced excitedly on her toes. Her rider calmed her with a pat on her neck and spoke soothingly to her, all the time watching. He brushed a stray wisp of sandy coloured hair from his eyes and continued to watch.

"I haven't seen you before," one of the soldiers commented as he drew his piebald gelding up beside the mare. 

"This is my first time in battle." The rider told him.

"Mine too! My name's Hathan."

The rider turned to face him.

"You may call me Sheik."


	3. Sheik

Disclaimer: I will tell you all that is mine which is worth talking about: a rather nice turquoise Gameboy Color, a black Labrador named Plum, a one-eyed ginger tom cat named Tom, a chestnut mare named Chance, four click-together Gundam models (very proud of those), one copy of the Fellowship of the Ring, in which Orlando Bloom's facial features are slightly prominent (drool) and one copy each of Ocarina of Time, Majora's Mask, Link's Awakening and Oracle of Ages. The rights to Legend of Zelda do not belong to me. There, I said it. Happy now?

A.N. I really enjoyed that last lot of reviews; I'm making everybody so confused! Yay! Well, I guess you want to know the answer to the question that's been bugging you since Chapter 2, so here it is…

Chapter 3: Sheik

Olaran sat at a table set up in his tent with Aidyn and Calamar sitting opposite him.

"Well gentlemen, can you tell me what you've learnt about the enemy so far?"

Calamar nodded, holding about him an air of serenity. Somewhere in his line there had been a Gerudo, for he had inherited the yellow eyes of their race and appeared to have had his cunning derived from those origins as well.

"They are serpent men, Olaran."

Aidyn nodded in agreement.

"I've never seen anything like them. They're evil, I mean really evil. Just looking at them gave me the creeps."

Olaran nodded and stroked his beard.

"I might have guessed. With a name like Serpius I should have expected they'd be serpents. Well, at least we'll feel no guilt about turning these monsters to dust."

"I don't think it will be that easy, Olaran." Calamar said quietly. "Serpius himself wears a belt of skulls around his waist, men's skulls. I think we can safely say this is the same warlord who wiped out the Playans."

Olaran's eyes narrowed, recalling the harrowing tales that he'd been told as a boy by his father about the deadly warrior tribe on an island named Playa. They had been invincible, until the day that they had vanished without a trace. To that day the Hylians had no idea what their fate had been.

"So, we're dealing with experienced warriors here." He said distantly. "And an army of serpent men at that."

"And they couldn't have timed it better." A voice said grimly. "High summer, just when the weather's at its hottest. The serpents have the upper hand here."

Aidyn and Calamar spun around to see a figure standing half hidden in the shadows by the door flap. Only Olaran failed to react to the arrival of the newcomer.

"Who are you?" Aidyn asked warily.

"I am Sheik, the last born of the Sheikah." Sheik replied quietly, moving out of the shadows and into the light. "I am here on General Olaran's request."

Aidyn and Calamar turned to their superior, who shrugged as a matter of explanation.

"Don't tell me you don't know of the Shadow-folk gentlemen," he said simply. "For centuries they've protected our kingdom, and I consider it good luck that we have one fighting on our side for this war. Besides, their judgement is unparalleled."

Sheik said nothing in response to this compliment and stood with arms folded beside the general.

"If you are to attack, then it would be wisest to do so when the weather is coldest. The serpents will be at their most placid then, and they will not be such a hassle."

"Easier said then done." Aidyn said dejectedly, privately wondering how the lithe, catlike figure beside his father could possibly be of any use as a fighter. "How are we expected to fight what we cannot see?"

None could see the smile that crept to the Sheikah's lips under the cloth that covered his mouth.

"Hyrule is a land of magic. Do not underestimate your greatest advantage. Utilise it to its full potential."

He turned and bowed to Olaran.

"Might I also suggest, that no direct challenge is made to Serpius himself until a warrior worthy enough can be found to dispatch him."

Calamar stood up abruptly, knocking his chair back.

"Are you saying that Olaran is not a worthy enough warrior? How dare you!"

Sheik calmly stared into the blazing eyes of the older man and coolly held his gaze.

"Olaran has the worth of two dozen good men," Sheik said calmly. "But his force alone cannot compare with Serpius. No man is to challenge him _until _the Master Sword has been drawn."

Aidyn looked up at the Sheikah in surprise.

"The Master Sword? But that's absolutely impossible, how can the Master Sword be drawn? Whoever did that would have to be…"

"The Hero of Time." Olaran finished. "We all know the myth, Sheik, but what truth is there to it?"

Sheik's eyes seemed to bore into the souls of every man in the room.

"He lives, and he will come to our aid. His might alone is enough to crush even the mightiest of warlords. Not even you, General Olaran, can compare to him."

Calamar looked surprised, and Sheik picked up on that. The aid of an inherited ability enabled the Sheikah to probe the general's mind.

_How can Olaran **not **be the Hero of Time?_

"He is not." Sheik responded, looking straight into Calamar's eyes. "Do not question me on this. You will know him when he comes. Trust me, you shall."

Sheik bowed to the generals and stole away on silent feet. 

"How can you be sure he's trustworthy Olaran?" Calamar questioned. "He seems too enigmatic to be of any use."

"He can be trusted alright." Olaran said. "That is the one thing I am certain of."

"And why's that?" Aidyn challenged.

Olaran looked his son squarely in the eyes.

"Because it was Princess Zelda who recommended we do so."

******

Sister Petranella looked up from her tapestry as the priestess Griselda had spoken to earlier entered the room.

"I take it by your expression of defeat that you found out about Athios."

The priestess nodded.

"Mother says we should not tell Marisa."

"She's right." Petranella said, returning to her stitching. "It would destroy her."

"But the man was her father!" The priestess protested.

"She doesn't need to know that. You know as well as I do what it would do to her reputation if anyone found out that she was illegitimate. Think of her and hold your tongue. You'll thank yourself later, no matter how harsh it may seem now. Besides, what good would your going be? Everyone thinks you're dead."

The priestess took up a tapestry hoop and began to stitch furiously. After a few moments she threw down the hoop in anger.

"Can nobody see how this is wrong? Gods be questioned, surely anything is better than _lying _to her all her life!"

Petranella looked at her younger sister through angry, hooded eyes.

"Since when did you develop a conscience? How long did you lie to _your _husband for?"

The grey eyes narrowed, but their lips said nothing.

"I thought so. You are in no position to preach to me about right and wrong my sister." Petranella said icily. 

"I know that what I say may be considered as hypocritical but you must believe me. I would hate it if our mother failed to tell me of something that affected my life." Her sister responded.

Petranella took up her tapestry again and did not looked at her sister.

"Your words have no meaning behind them. You should practice what you preach. It is alright for you to break the rules but it's not for everyone else. You're not the lady of this place, so stop acting as though nothing has changed. If you want to boss us around then go back to your family."

Her sister was at a loss for words and Petranella knew that. But she didn't care. Even though she had once had more love and respect for her younger sister than anyone else, she was ashamed of her now. There was no other way for her to react to her.

There was a knock on their chamber door and some of the younger initiates entered respectfully.

"Begging your pardons, but Lady Griselda wishes to speak with you both."

"We shall be with her presently." Petranella replied, smiling at the girls. "Is that all?" 

The girls nodded and backed out of the room. Petranella laughed.

"They're still scared of us after all these years."

"Why shouldn't they be? I'm the living ghost, remember." Her sister said scornfully.

Petranella smiled and stood up, drawing herself to her full height. She was similar to her mother in most attributes, save for the fact that her build was thin and wiry. The three daughters of Griselda were as different to one another as winter was to summer was to spring. Marisa, now a highly respected noblewoman, was small and dark with her mother's dark eyes and Athios' cunning, but her beauty came nowhere close to that of her elder sister. The appearance of Griselda's second was beyond compare by any of her day. Her deep grey eyes held an expression of haughtiness and deep rooted perception that made them a wonder to behold, as was the rest of her appearance. No woman in the Royal Court had the slight figure of the young woman, nor had they the river of golden hair or the rosy complexion that had caused her to become the object of a great man's affection. Vanity had been her downfall, as it had left her unhappy and unsatisfied with her life. Even in these days, she still had an austere sense of pride that left an impression of awe on all of the younger priestesses. 

But even with all these attributes she had still never been able to have what she truly wanted.

******

Unknown to anyone else, Sheik's heart was racing as he returned to his one-man tent. He closed the flaps and fell onto the bedroll, glad to pull away the stifling cloth covering over his mouth.

_This is easily the most reckless thing you've ever done in your whole life._

_You go girl._

With a sigh, the Sheikah's body faded away and was replaced with the curves and clothing of a young and beautiful Hylian woman. Princess Zelda sighed again and was glad to settle down under her blankets. It had been a long, tiring day. After eight and a half hours in the saddle, she felt numb all over and tired out. She wasn't used to this sort of living.

_Well it's about time you did. Link can do it, so can you._

It had been the most logical thing in the whole world to disguise herself as her old alias, and it had been remarkably easy too. Getting rid of Impa and Catrine had been hard, emotionally and practically. Catrine had not been having an easy time, the baby was very trying and she missed Aidyn terribly. Impa had been wonderful, of course, and before long the four of them were doing quite nicely living at the seaside castle together. It wasn't long before Zelda had become restless and worried about things, and she realised that the only way she'd become less worried was by going to the front line herself, albeit in the guise of Sheik. Getting rid of Catrine and Impa could have been tough, but then one of the servants in the castle had fallen ill, and Zelda had suggested that Catrine and the baby went back to their home in case the baby became ill, taking Impa with them for company. It had worked like a charm, although Zelda knew instantly that Impa had guessed her plans. The Sheikah had taken the princess to one side the night before they had left and spoken to her harshly.

"I know why you're so keen to get us out Zelda, but I beg you not to do anything foolish."

"You know me Impa, I can't be foolish. It's not physically possible." Zelda had joked, flashing the Triforce of Wisdom for good measure.

Impa had not been amused.

"I mean it Princess. If you get killed then Hyrule will be in big trouble."

"I'm only going because I had a premonition about it." Zelda had retaliated. "I've been having the same dream for a while now, and I know what I must do."

"Oh? And what sort of dream was it?"

"Dark clouds again." Zelda had stated simply. "But they were swarming over a tented city, until a pale blue light enshrouded the tents. Then, a dazzling green light destroyed the clouds, and the tented city remained."

"And…" Impa prompted, not being able to interpret the dream.

"The clouds represent evil, the serpent warriors. Blue is the colour of Nayru and green is the colour of Farore. Nayru protected the city while Farore smote the clouds."

"Ah, so as it's Nayru you believe _you _should got to protect the soldiers…"

"Until Link returns to destroy the serpent army. I have no choice, I _must _protect those soldiers."

Impa had looked alarmed at the Princess' determination.

"Then so be it. Just don't go getting yourself killed."

Zelda sighed at the memory and closed her eyes. Tomorrow would be her first day of fighting, and the knowledge that she wouldn't be killing any men during this campaign was a comfort to her. However, it didn't help to untie the knot of fear that had placed itself within her stomach. She secretly wished that she had the courage to go out onto the battlefield and slay more serpent men than any other Hylian, but she knew that it would be impossible. 

"Hey Sheik, are you turning in already?" Hathan's voice called.

Instantly alert, Zelda recast the spell that transformed her into her alias. She emerged from the tent with the same indifference painted on her face as earlier.

"I was just reading the shadows with my mind. What do you need me for?"

Hathan smiled and gestured at a campfire nearby.

"Well, me an' some of the boys are gonna tell some stories with a mug of ale. You wanna join in?"

She nodded.

"I will join you."

The pair made their way to the small campfire where at least six men were sat around it's warmth.

"Hey guys, this is Sheik." Hathan said.

The men grunted in acknowledgement.

"Bit small ain't he?" One of them muttered.

He was a great bear of a man, with huge fists and an ugly face. Zelda suspected he was related to the man who ran the shooting gallery in the Market Town, but also thought that she had seen him somewhere before.

"Don't mind Yorich Sheik. He has the impression that bigger is better." A ginger haired man said. "I'm Tristian."

Yorich grunted.

"Don't you go giving me that crap about brains ahead of brawn. I'd choose brawn any day." 

Zelda realised she could get a cheap shot in and thought to hell with the consequences.

"Correct me if I am mistaken, but are you not the fighter who was defeated by a ten year old in the Junior Tournament seven years ago?"

The rest of the company laughed while Yorich went beet red. Without warning, he lunged out and grabbed hold of Sheik's collar.

"You make fun of me again pipsqueak and I'll punch yer lights out! You hear me?"

Sheik's eyes narrowed and the others were surprised to see how cold the Sheikah's glare could be.

"Unless you take your hands off me this moment, I will make you sorry that you were ever born." 

"Yoric, put 'im down." Hathan said. "He's a Sheikah."

It was as though a magic word had been spoken and the bigger man released his grip on the Princess, still eyeing him disdainfully. She kept her gaze even and seated herself by the fire, her eyes closed.

"I believe that we are here to tell tales." She said; keen to bring up a subject that she excelled at rather than having to fight someone who could easily snap her in half. 

"Yeah, I guess we are." One of the group said.

"And we might as well make good use of this beer here before we're all slain tomorrow." A man identical to him said cheerfully.

Zelda recognised these two as the infamous Voren and Forn, the twins from the Tournament.

"Yeah, I got a story to tell." Yoric said coarsely. "Once upon a time there was a little brat who somehow cheated to win the Tournament. From that day on, everyone thought he was a miracle and something really special. But the brat ran away and no one saw him again. The end."

Zelda clenched her fists but said nothing.

"I know of a tale that bears some familiarity to yours." She said slowly. "Only this is one you are unlikely to believe although it is true."

"Go on, we're up for stories like that." Voren said.

Zelda later learnt that the only difference between the twins was that one had a freckle below his left eye while the other had one below his right.

"Yeah," Forn agreed. "Just make sure there's a beautiful woman in it."

He and his brother laughed and hi-fived one another. Tristian rolled his eyes.

"If you guys want beautiful women and sex then go and see the Gerudo."

Zelda didn't quite know how to react to this and shot a sidelong glance at the Gerudo tents.

"Is that all you gentlemen take the Gerudo for?" She asked quietly.

"What better way to take a Gerudo?" Forn asked, chuckling to himself. "C'mon Sheik, they love it as much as we do! Why else would they come on these long campaigns?"

Zelda said nothing.

"If you wish to hear my legend then I shall begin."

Hathan swigged from a tankard of beer while the others got comfortable. Sheik took up a story telling voice and began.

"There was a time that is either past or present, that a young boy set out on a quest to free the people of his land from atrocities too numerable to mention. Though they had not yet been, it had been prophesised that this boy was to be the end of them. And so, after many nights of restless dreaming, he began his journey that would lead him through forests, over mountains, under water, into shadows and deserts and even through time itself. It was this boy's destiny to align himself with the Seven Sages and to do battle with the greatest foe there could be; the mighty King of Evil…"

As she continued with her tale, she was unaware of how her audience grew and failed to notice that even the three generals were listening, though none more intently than the father of the legend himself.

******


	4. Let Battle Commence

Disclaimer: If Legend of Zelda was mine, would I need to write disclaimers?

A.N: This is a must read chapter because of a new plot development, but I'm not going to tell you what that is ;) but, I must warn you that this story is rated R for a reason, and that is blood. Lots of blood.

You have been warned.

Chapter 4: Let Battle Commence

The sound of a bell ringing loudly awoke Zelda with a start. She shook her head groggily and rolled over, pulling her pillow over her head and closing her eyes to blot out the noise.

"Rise and shine gentlemen, we have a campaign to win you know!" Olaran's voice bellowed.

Zelda sat bolt upright and gasped in shock when she realised that she was in her real state, and not that of Sheik. Cursing her foolishness, she made amends to her mistake and walked outside, trying not to look sleepy and to look as enigmatic as possible.

"Morning Sheik." Hathan greeted brightly.

Many of the others camped in the area looked up and acknowledged the 'Sheikah' with polite nods and grins. By the time she had finished her tale of Link's exploits, Zelda had come to realise that almost the entire army had stopped to listen to her. She had even had questions put to her about aspects of the story that she had not explained, such as why the Seventh Sage had sent the Hero of Time back to his youth when it was painfully obvious that each had strong feelings for the other. Zelda found herself unable to answer and continued to put the question to herself, until Olaran had asked her a question that had taken her by surprise.

"What degree of truth is there in this story Sheik?"

Sheik had stared back into the general's eyes and had recognised an expression she had seen somewhere before, an expression of intense desire to believe but at the same time it was one that was not quite so sure what to make of what had just been heard. It was an expression that had once been worn by a ten year old boy.

"There is truth in all myth general," she had replied. "Yet there is also myth in all truth."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It is supposed to mean that the truth can only be found when one puts his trust in it."

Zelda had become used to the baffled looks she received when she talked in riddles. Link had always looked confused everytime Sheik had spoken to him, and so it was only natural that she kept up the good work for their sake.

"Welcome to the world of army rations." Forn said cheerfully, handing her a tin bowl full of gruel. 

Zelda felt her stomach lurch involuntarily at the sight and smell of her breakfast.

"Trust me, it tastes worse than it looks." Voren said with a smirk and draining the rest of his bowl. "But it beats fighting on an empty stomach!"

Yorich belched loudly.

"You said it."

Zelda was glad that her nose was covered, as it wrinkled in disgust at his actions. Yorich noticed that she wasn't eating and grinned smugly.

"Whatsa matter Sheik? Isn't our food good enough for the great storyteller?" He sneered.

The princess tried her hardest to remain impassive and uncovered her mouth. She merely dipped her spoon into the viscous mixture before spooning it into mouth. And she gagged.

"Foul ain't it?" Tristian said, clapping her on the shoulder. "At least you're handling it rather better than Hathan is!"

Hathan had retreated to a bush, and was making extremely loud and unattractive noises which left little to the imagination as to what was going on.

Zelda smiled a little and covered her mouth to stifle a giggle. Tristian and the twins looked at her in surprise.

"Sheik, don't take any offence but..." Tristian began.

"You laugh like a girl!" The twins finished.

Instantly, she covered her mouth to make up for her mistake.

"Do I?" She asked, making certain that her voice was gruff and deep.

The others looked confused but didn't have time to press her further for information as General Calamar was marching through the area.

"Right gentlemen, I assume we're all fed and watered. If not, there's no time to make amends. General Olaran wants all of you outside his tent, fully equipped for battle in two minutes. Got that?"

"YES SIR!"

******

Serpius regarded his men through narrow eyes as he patrolled up and down the lines.

"Today, we're going to fight." He announced. "And we are going to win, because as we all know, Hyrule is the richest jewel in the crown."

"But I thought we were here to stop the birth of _endeffera." One of the serpent men whispered._

Serpius' blackened and twisted blade hissed towards the serpent's throat and stopped just millimetres from the fatal blow.

"_Endeffera cannot be born if there is no Hyrule for the birth to take place in." He snarled. "And so, __endeffera's prophecy can never come true."_

The serpents shuddered visibly at every mention of the word _endeffera. Serpius caught onto this and smiled evilly._

"It is that sort of attitude that we are fighting to get rid of. The word _endeffera will never be used again once we have destroyed the child's mother. It will __never come to pass."_

He breathed in deeply and marched along the lines.

"Now, you are to kill every man you see, but you are not going to touch Calamar, Aidyn or Olaran, especially not Olaran. He is mine, and his deputies afterwards."

At this comment, the entire serpent army cheered rapturously, much to their leader's satisfaction. If everything he heard was true, then Olaran was the greatest known warrior in the land and the only man worth fighting. Of course, he had heard that his son was not to be underestimated either, but all Serpius wanted was the glory of having the spilt blood of Hyrule's greatest on his sword and his skull around his waist.

******

Zelda felt grossly inadequate as she stood alongside the men of her regiment. Hathan, Tristian and the twins were all armed with long swords that hung at their hips, while Yorich stood clutching a ferocious double headed axe in both his hands. He had discarded swords when he realised that he could be a lot more feared in battle with his reputation as the Mad Axe-Man. But amongst all of these powerfully built men with their terrifying weapons, there stood a skinny young Sheikah with only bare hands and wits as weapons.

But within Zelda, there dwelled a power source so great that if she were to use it to its full potential she would have easily been able to destroy the serpent army with it. And she knew that, but was afraid to do so.

"Cheer up Sheik, we'll beat 'em!" Hathan said cheerfully, slapping her on the back. "Look at everyone and tell me our chances. We've got the living cannonballs of the Goron army, the deadly lovelies of the Gerudo Valley and the best damn General ever to run the Hylian army!"

"Here here!" The twins agreed heartily.

"I am not worried, I just ponder over something." She said softly. "Is there a warrior serving with this army who goes by the name of Link?"

Well, it was worth asking. If he was here, she could go home.

Yorich's knuckles whitened as his fingers tightened their grip on the shaft of his hellish axe.

"The little guy? Nah, no-one's seen him since he won the tournament." Tristian said. "Man, that kid could fight, I reckon he could even teach Olaran a trick or two!"

"If that punk showed his face round here, I'd wipe the smirk off it." Yorich growled. "He made an idiot outta me..."

"Slow down pal, save the aggro for the battle." Forn said, patting Yorich's shoulder. "You can put the kid's face on every serpent man you see and then maybe we'll win the campaign with your axe alone."

Zelda stared out across the valley at the massing forces on the opposite hillside. After a full day's training and instruction from their general (which was Calamar in her case), they were finally ready to make their first charge at the enemy, just as the sun was beginning to set. 

Olaran, Aidyn and Calamar appeared on their horses, their cloaks billowing out behind them with the early evening breeze while Nabooru, mounted on a dun mare, and Darunia, fully equipped with a massive steel breastplate, followed behind them. Every head turned in their direction, Hylian, Gerudo, Goron and 'Sheikah' alike.

"Here it comes," Voren whispered to Sheik and Hathan. "Olaran always gives one helluva speech, and it's always like he's only talking to you."

"I want you to know that before we start this every single one of you here is equal. Divided we are nothing but men..."

Nabooru cleared her throat.

"And women," Olaran added, bowing in the saddle to the Gerudo. "With nothing but a few weapons and good intentions. But we can be so much more than that! Everyone here is your brother, or sister, and if you forget that then you'll find yourself lying on the floor with a serpent sword in your gizzard. Look out for everyone as if they were your own, for that is how I will regard you."

There was a mighty roar from the approving Hylian forces.

"Now then ladies and gentlemen! Are we about to stand here and watch while these sorry whore-sons try and take over our homeland?"

"HELL NO!"

Zelda found herself momentarily deafened by the lusty bellows of her battalion.

"Are we going to wait until they get here or are we going to charge now and scare the living shit out of them?!" 

"CHARGE!"

"WELL WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR?" Olaran bellowed, spurring his horse forwards with a mighty yell.

The Hylian army charged out behind him, roaring like a raging sea. Several thousand men tore down the hillside, swords and shields raised with their armour glistening in the sunlight. Had the opposing army had time to marvel at the sight, then they certainly would have. Yet they too were running at the Hylian force with full momentum, looking like a black mass of blood that oozed from the flesh of the hillside. Soon the green grass was indeed stained with blood as sword after sword cut murderous and fatal blows into the body of the enemy; horses fell with their riders toppling over their heads and crashing to the ground in unnatural positions, their limbs torn and shattered. Neither side gave ground, no man broke and ran but rather died at the merciless hand of the serpent they fought or caused that serpent to die at their own. The echoing sound of battle filled the hilly valley as the sky turned blood red with the setting sun, the picturesque scene destroyed by the littering of corpses on the ground and the blood curdling shrieks of men and serpents who died in agony, staring into the eyes of a nameless man to later die a nameless corpse.

Olaran's blade was swift and merciful, putting an end to the lives of his enemies before they even had time to realise what was happening. Atop his iron grey stallion, he was a sight that not many men would forget. Many of the men would return home and later tell their sons and grandsons that they had fought with the undefeated General and tell of his splendour in that battle with his red cloak billowing in the wind and his armour gleaming golden in the light of the dying sun. Even his own son, fighting with all his strength on the ground, looked upon his father in awe as the depleted enemy number began to retreat. This was a man that anyone in Hyrule would be proud to call father.

With the exception of one man, who couldn't bear to face the fact that he _was Olaran's son._

******

_It's at times like this when I really question my own sanity. Zelda thought furiously as she threw another mighty orb of magic at an attacking serpent._

Behind her, Yorich's axe sliced through the bodies of countless serpents, spraying green serpent blood everywhere. A screech split the air as Voren and Forn both plunged their swords simultaneously into a massive serpent who fell to the ground with a thud, only to disappear into thin air with a wiry purple vapour.

"Hey, this sure beats fighting sacks of grain!" Tristian laughed.

Zelda's brow was furrowed in concentration before she heard another serpent come running behind her as one was charging towards her. With a loud crack, she disappeared and reappeared yards from her original position, baffling her attackers. With a yell, she flung two orbs at them and smiled as they both disintegrated before her eyes.

"Neat trick!" Hathan praised as he pulled his sword clear. "You gotta teach me it later."

Zelda nodded.

"As soon as these beasts are dispatched. Then I shall show you some _real magic."_

"Shit, the General's down!" Tristian called. "Calamar's down!"

It was true, the general's horse had slipped under him and fallen, throwing Calamar out of the saddle and trapping his leg under the horse's bulk as it landed. Zelda watched in horror as a mass of serpents took advantage of the stricken warrior's position. She gritted her teeth and activated a Farore's Wind warp to get to his side. Just as the nearest serpent was about to plunge his sword into the immobile General, his body was burnt up with a mass of flames as a fireball launched itself at him. Calamar looked up in a pain-induced haze to see the seething red/brown eyes of his saviour.

"Sheik! By the Gods Olaran was right, you are a good omen!" The General gasped.

Zelda acknowledged his compliment with a nod and flung two energy orbs at charging serpents before casting Nayru's Love over the helpless Calamar.

"You cannot say that until you are safe in the medical tent." She said. "I haven't the time to heal you now, but I shall do so..."

As she was speaking, another huge serpent had crept up behind her and sent her sprawling to the ground. This was no ordinary serpent; it was one of the monstrous captains that had ridden behind Serpius himself. His eyes gleamed blood red as he glared maliciously at his victim. Dazed and winded, she was at the beast's mercy. His twisted black blade flashed high above his head in the evening sunlight and Zelda realised in that instant that her time was up. She was as good as dead.

Something saved her.

She didn't know how, she didn't know why, but green blood bubbled over its grey-green scales as the serpent staggered and toppled backwards, hissing madly as it fell to the ground. For a horrible moment, Zelda thought it would get up again until from out of nowhere a sword slashed its head clean off its shoulders. The beast evaporated with a mass of purple smoke, shielding the Princess' saviour from her eyes. Almost at once, half a dozen serpent men who had seen this demon slay their captain charged at him, unaware of the swordsman's catlike reflexes. With an angry battle cry, he destroyed them effortlessly, slicing through their armour as though it was air. Only when the call for retreat was raised did the warrior stop for breath. He plunged his sword into the earth to clean it and then turned to Sheik.

"You had better have a good excuse for being out here, otherwise I am going to be very angry."

Zelda smiled an unseen smile beneath her mouth covering.

"It's nice to see you too, Link."


	5. Friends and Family

Disclaimer: Oh do I have to? You all know what I'm going to say... It ain't mine.

A.N: Yes, Link's back. And he's not fighting yet, that's in the next chapter. At the moment I'm laid up with a sprained ankle so all I can do is write (Feel intense amounts of pity for me, because Calamar's accident is pretty much what happened to me! And my horse is not nicknamed 'Fat' Chance for nothing!) Be warned that the slightly romantic bits are happening, and I'd be happy to know if any of you think it's too mushy.

Chapter 5: Friends and Family

"What do you mean 'Vypar was slain?'" Serpius demanded. "He was one of the best we had! It was Olaran wasn't it?"

The quivering serpent before him shook with fear at his master's wrath.

"N...n...no sssssir, it wassssn't O...Olaran."

"WHAT?" Serpius bellowed. "It was Aidyn then, or Calamar! Who slew my brother?!"

"A...a man... messsssssy blonde hair... fightsssss like a demon!"

Serpius' claws dug into the grip of his chair.

"So, it was the Sheikah that they claim fights with the Hylians."

"It wassss not. He wassssss protecting the Sssssheikah though."

Serpius pondered over the serpent's words before snapping his fingers.

"You may go."

The snivelling warrior backed out of the tent, only to be faced by a trio of armed serpents.

"My Lord?" He questioned.

Serpius yawned.

"You stood by and watched as my brother was slain. I can't let others think that they can get away with such cowardice." 

He snapped his fingers again and the guards ripped him to shreds before leaving. Serpius sighed and rested his chin on his hand.

"You always knew there were going to be casualties, Serpius." 

Griselda de la Lune spoke from her seat behind Serpius, her face covered by a purple veil.

"I never thought that my brother would be one of the first to go." He said glumly. "He was unstoppable."

"I would have expected you to be thankful to this unknown warrior. Did you not say you were going to kill him once you had caught the woman?"

"That's beside the point!" Serpius snapped. "It was my right and he stole it! I shall make him pay with his life for this."

Griselda nodded.

"I think you will make him pay, though not in the way you are speaking of."

"How do you mean?" 

The priestess smiled.

"There are many ways you can hurt a man, Serpius, you just have to be a woman to fully appreciate the simple beauty of betrayal. I shall find out what holds an influence over this man, and then utilise it to our advantage."

"All this for one measly little warrior who I will probably kill tomorrow?" Serpius said doubtfully.

"All this for the man who killed your brother." Griselda responded. "All this for the man who may be more important to our future than we think."

******

It was the dead of night, and many soldiers sat around campfires, discussing the day's events. Voren was applying a poultice to an angry bruise above his brother's right eye while Yorich was sharpening his axe on a whetstone. 

"Where's Sheik when we need him?" Tristian asked, breaking the silence. "We could do with one of his stories about now."

Calamar's injury had been a great deal more severe than they had thought. His leg was broken in several different places, rendering him immobile. There was only so much a fairy could do, and Calamar was out of action. Not even the healing capabilities of Sheik were enough to help, and the entire Nayru regiment had fallen into depression.

Sheik was, however, sitting in her tent, getting the telling off of her life. After spending a couple of hours avoiding what she knew was inevitable, Link had dragged her back to her tent and was refusing to let her out until his say had been had. Two mares cropped at the grass outside, Zelda's grey mare Demeter and Epona, who was glad of the company. However, inside their master and mistress were involved in a heated argument. The scowl on Link's face was murderous, though nothing compared to his companion.

"What the hell are you thinking of? Are you crazy?" Link asked. "Do you know what could have happened to you if I hadn't turned up?"

Zelda folded her arms across her chest.

"Look, I've thanked you for that already. What more do you want from me?"

"Oh for Farore's sake Zel, I can't talk to you like this!" He exclaimed in exasperation. 

Zelda understood his meaning and transformed back. She pretended not to notice the approving look Link gave her but was secretly rather pleased. At least as a woman again she could give him approving glances and not feel scrutinised if anyone saw them.

"I've missed you." She said quietly, lowering her eyes to her lap. 

"Obviously I've been away too long. You've started to take my place as the hero." He joked.

Zelda shot him a dirty look.

"Look, I had to come OK? I needed to fight until you got here."

"Great. So now you can go home." 

"But I can't go now! I'd be a coward to leave now. The only way I can leave now is by death or victory." She explained, meeting his eyes for the first time with her own pleading azure gaze.

Link felt himself once again rendered immobile by those eyes of hers. It wasn't the first time it had happened either. It had happened the day they'd met, and the day they'd met again after she had revealed Sheik's identity for the first time. And then it had been the time when she'd said goodbye. Every time they'd said goodbye, he had taken with him the lasting memory of being captured in her eyes.

"OK, OK, we'll figure out some way of getting you out. Now, do I get a welcome hug or have I been too much of a jerk?" He grinned.

Zelda beamed and flung her arms around his neck, hugging him to within an inch of his life.

"Welcome back." She sighed. "I've missed you beyond belief!"

"Ditto." He smiled, holding her a little longer than was quite necessary.

"Have any of you seen Sheik?" A loud voice called.

The friends broke apart and Zelda quickly returned to being Sheik. Link looked at her sceptically.

"I don't know when I'm going to get used to you doing that."

Zelda laughed and covered her mouth again.

"I am here." Link heard her say.

"Oh great. My father wants to talk to you about this afternoon."

Link felt a knot tighten in his stomach as he heard his brother's voice after so long.

"General Aidyn, does he wish to speak to Link?"

_Oh terrific Zel, drop me in it why don't you._

Aidyn looked at Sheik in surprise.

"Link? Oh _Link. Is he here? I didn't realise..."_

"No one did." Link announced, coming out from hiding.

Aidyn jumped in surprise and did a double take before he smiled broadly. Zelda smiled too, though not for the same reason. It appeared that the younger brother had dwarved the elder by being a good four or five inches taller than him.

"Gods, look at the little kid now!" Aidyn beamed. "They're going to have to think twice about messing with you! Where've you been all this time buddy?"

Link noticed from the corner of his eye that the small group around the campfire had heard his name and were now looking at him intently, although both of the twins were holding onto Yorich's arm.

"Here and there." Link replied. "I just got a hunch that I was needed here and came home."

"You're going to have to tell me all about your travels, but I think you ought to tell my father that you're here." Aidyn said. "Your name has to be added to the lists."

Zelda saw her friend tense at the mention of the General.

"I'll do that." He said, his voice lacking any emotion.

He and Zelda followed Aidyn to the general's quarters. Zelda could sense Link's uneasiness and wished that she could reassure him with the squeeze of a hand or something, but that would have been highly inappropriate.

_You knew that this was going to happen. Link told himself. __The man is the supreme general of the Hylian army; of course he was going to be here. What did you expect?_

The very second Link had heard of the Serpent Army's intended attack on Hyrule, he had left Labrynna after returning there to stay with the newly-wed Nayru and Ralph and made his way home as fast as Epona could carry him. It had been a matter of chance that his route home had taken him straight through the battlefield, and an even stranger and fortunate coincidence that he had seen Calamar fall and then rode to the general's aid. Only when he reached his goal, he found, much to his surprise, that the princess was in need of saving. The second he'd seen her lying helpless before the serpent warrior, he knew that he'd made the right choice, even after days of deliberating whether or not to return to fight alongside his people.

Alongside his father.

Even thinking about the man caused Link's hands to ball into fists and set his mouth into a thin, angry line. Olaran's tent came into view and Link had a sudden urge to retreat to the campsite.

_I am not ten years old anymore; I will not let him have this kind of effect on me. I am my mother's son, he said it himself._

Olaran stood in the entrance of the tent and waved as he saw his son approaching.

"Ah good, you found him. Sheik, I want to thank you for what you did today. Care to come in?"

Zelda nodded and followed him in, casting a glance at Link as she went in, unnoticed by all except the young man.

Olaran offered Sheik his hand.

"Calamar told me what you did for him today. That was a very selfless act, and you are to be commended. I shall make sure that your deeds are acknowledged by the King."

A bolt of panic shot through Zelda at those words.

"All the thanks I need is the knowledge that I saved the life of a good man. I need no honouring." She said humbly. 

"Calamar also told me that you acted even though your own life was in danger. You truly are a great person to have around, my friend. Not only are you an entertainer, you are a noble and honourable man."

Zelda got the biggest kick of her life being called that.

She was an honourable _man._

******

Link and Aidyn stood in silence while the general spoke to Sheik.

"I was wondering when I was going to see you again." Aidyn said. "A lot's happened since I last saw you."

"Same here." Link said. 

"Actually, there was some business I need to attend to with you." Aidyn began. "I became a father a few weeks ago..."

Link looked at his older brother in surprise.

"You did? Gods, congratulations!" Link said, clapping him on the shoulder. "Boy or girl?"

"Boy." Aidyn grinned. "Eight and a half pounds. He's called Ranlink."

For the second time that day, Link looked at him in surprise. His nephew was named after him.

"Ranlink?"

"After my brother." Aidyn explained, unaware that Link fully understood why. "Anyway, we've already asked Princess Zelda to be his godmother and we were wondering whether you'd like to be his godfather."

After a few moments consideration, Link grinned and nodded.

"I would be honoured Aidyn, but don't you want someone you know better?"

Aidyn shook his head.

"There is no-one else I'd want for the job. It's you or nothing."

"In that case, I'll gladly be the kid's godfather."

At that moment, Olaran and Sheik reappeared from the tent.

"Father," Aidyn said, addressing Olaran. "Link's just agreed to be Ranlink's godfather."

Olaran looked at his eldest son and then looked at Link beside him. He stared at him long and hard, although Link held his gaze with such intensity that Olaran had to look away.

"That's wonderful." He said quietly. "Are you here to fight?"

Link nodded.

"Then you'll have to sign some papers." Olaran said. "Follow me."

He went back into the tent, followed by Link. Neither said anything.

Aidyn watched them in surprise and then looked at Sheik.

"I never expected that sort of reaction from him. My father couldn't stop singing his praises at the tournament and now... Well you saw his reaction, I've never seen him so uncomfortable."

Sheik nodded, although Zelda yearned to know what words were being exchanged between the General and his son.

******

Link was aware that Olaran was watching him; he could feel his father's stare boring into him.

"So you've come to fight then?"

"I'm here aren't I?" Link replied sharply.

"OK, OK." Olaran said quietly. "I was merely asking."

"There's no need for you to make polite conversation. You'll just be wasting your breath." Link snapped. "Let's get this over and done with."

Olaran handed his son a few scrolls from a trunk and kept his gaze on him.

"You're going to have to sign your name and include your family name, parents names etceteras..."

He saw Link sign his name in the appropriate places, before he spoke again, not looking up.

"My mother's name was Ariala wasn't it?" He asked quietly.

"Yes." Olaran replied. "Ariala Ferras."

"Ferras." Link repeated. "Is that your name or hers?"

"Ours." Olaran said pointedly. "Hers, mine, Aidyn's and yours."

Link levelled his gaze with his father's, looking irate.

"If you think for one moment that I'm taking your name, then you are sorely mistaken Olaran. Nothing's changed. I am nobody's son, least of all yours."

He put down his quill and headed towards his tent, leaving Olaran speechless.

"That's where you're wrong Link." Olaran said finally. "Things _have changed. You're a man, and you cannot get away with talking to me that way. You will show me the respect I deserve."_

"You've got the balls to tell me that _I owe __you respect? Forgive me for not being keen on that idea __father, but I don't owe you anything."_

Olaran strode towards his son, standing face to face to him, although Link was taller than him too.

"As a father I failed you, and I am sorry. But I am also your commanding officer and if you should even dare to speak to me the way that you seem so fond of, then do not think I won't hesitate to see that you are punished in the proper way, even if you are my son."

Link glared at him angrily.

"I'd hate to think that you wouldn't. I don't want anything from you, least of all your favouritism."

He stormed out of the tent and back out into the cool night air._ His face was as dark as a thundercloud, struggling to keep his temper under control. He headed back to the campsite and saw that the majority of those who had been sitting by the campfire had gone. That was a relief; he didn't really feel like being the conversation topic for them. All he wanted to do was to sit in his own company or, better yet, Zelda's._

She was sitting cross-legged on her bedroll, waiting for him. Having shed her disguise, her blonde hair fell like a sheet over her shoulders and her blue eyes picked up the dim glow from the firelight.

"Hey. I guess you ended up fighting, didn't you?" She said gently.

Link nodded and fell back onto his bedroll that he had set up earlier.

"I find it hard to believe that I'm related to that bastard." He muttered. "Or Aidyn for that matter. That man is the most opinionated, self centred whoreson I've ever met."

Zelda took his hand and stared into his eyes.

"You shouldn't talk that way about him Link, no matter what you may think of him he is still your father."

"In name only." He retorted. "I'll never accept him, ever."

Zelda sighed and leant back beside him.

"Maybe you should go and see some of Nabooru's women, that's where everyone else has gone."

Link rolled onto his side and stared at her quizzically.

"Why would they do a thing like that?"

"Gods, you can be so naive!" She giggled, throwing a pillow at him. "What possible reason could there be for a group of testosterone fuelled men to visit a campsite full of women?"

A slight blush coloured his cheeks and Link looked away.

"I didn't want to be crude."

Zelda sighed.

"Apparently it helps soldiers to forget their troubles by losing them in a woman." She said quietly.

"I could never forget my troubles by using a woman for sex." Link said, thinking aloud.

"How come?" Zelda asked.

Link stared at her blankly for a moment and then laughed a little.

"I didn't say that out loud did I? Oh Gods..."

"Why could you never lose yourself in a woman?" Zelda persisted, her eyes probing into the depths of his soul.

Link stared back and for a while they just lay looking at each other.

"It doesn't matter." Link said eventually. "Look, I think we should get some sleep. We've got a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

"I agree." Zelda smiled. "Night."

She gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek before pulling up her blankets and falling to sleep quickly. Link lay awake for a while longer, thinking over all that had happened that day. He was godfather to a nephew that he hadn't known about and he was fighting under his father's command in the Hylian army. He also had Zelda sleeping beside him.

It was that thought that caused Link to fall asleep with a contented smile.


	6. Lessons in Pain

Disclaimer: How much would Nintendo probably sell Zelda for? A figure with seven noughts in it at least, so I suppose buying it from them would be attainable in about a gazillion years with my allowance...

A.N. I'm sorry this is so late, but I'm afraid it's been a little difficult for me to write lately. My grandfather has been diagnosed with cancer and has only a few months left to live, so I've been visiting him. I'm afraid chapters might be a little sparse, because of that. I just thought that I'd let you know the score.

Anyway, onto happier things. This is a _mammoth chapter, 4000+ words, so be very impressed. Also, I've decided to dedicate this chapter to Sheep - The Sleepy Vagabond because he left me a really nice review for Daughter's Duty and I couldn't find his e-mail to thank him, so I'll do it now. Thank you very much Shane!_

Chapter 6: Lessons in Pain

It was a short time before dawn when Link woke. Zelda was still fast asleep in her bedroll next to him, and he intended for her to stay that way as long as possible. He stretched and decided that he would tend to Epona while there was no-one else around.

Epona was dozing outside the tent with no intention of doing anything, so Link was forced to revise his early morning plans. He draped his arm over his mare's withers and sighed.

"Epona girl, we've gotta get ourselves into better shape if we're going to be of any use." He sighed.

Epona raised her head and looked at him quizzically.

"You're up early."

Link turned and saw Aidyn walking towards him, carrying his sword.

"Same can be said of you." Link replied. 

Aidyn smiled and stopped alongside Epona.

"Nice horse."

"Yeah, she's a real gem." Link beamed, patting her on her neck. "Had her since she was a filly."

Epona appeared to nod in agreement. Aidyn laughed.

"Are you planning on racing her in the summer races?" He asked, reaching out to stroke her muzzle.

The mare shied away from his hand and put her head over Link's shoulder, her ears flat against her skull.

"Epona's not all that great with strangers." Link said apologetically, stroking her nose softly. "There's only certain people she'll let touch her."

Epona snorted in agreement.

"Like who?" Aidyn asked.

"Well, me for a start. And then there's Malon at the ranch, a girl named Romani and Princess Zelda. She won't let anyone else anywhere near her, and I'm the only one she'll let on her back."

"I guess it must be useful having a one-man horse." Aidyn smiled.

Link patted Epona's neck.

"It has its benefits."

For a while, there was silence until a smiled brightened Aidyn's face.

"We never did have that rematch, you know."

Link grinned and reached for his sword.

"I'd be happy to give you one."

"No tricks this time." Aidyn laughed. "I still can't do that magic spin thing."

"No tricks." Link promised.

******

When Zelda woke up, she was greeted by the sound of loud cheers and the rhythmic clashing of swords echoing through the still morning air.

"What the..."

She scrambled out of her bedroll and stuck her head outside the tent, only to see a mass of her fellow soldiers cheering on what looked to be a very interesting occurrence. She smiled to herself and folded her arms.

"Looks like Link's at it again." She said to herself.

It was at that moment that Hathan, who had been watching Link and Aidyn's sparring match, turned around and found himself staring at quite possibly the most beautiful girl he had ever seen in his life. His eyes met hers, and he saw her mouth open in shock. Still not quite believing what he was seeing, Hathan rubbed his eyes to double check.

Zelda knew that Hathan had seen her and was rooted to the spot in shock. The second his hands went to his eyes, she transformed back into Sheik and warped herself back to the tent.

_How could you have been so stupid? She scolded herself. __Now Hathan's seen you!_

Hathan blinked in surprise and stared at the space where the girl had been.

"Man, did you see that?" Tristian yelled, pulling his friend around. "I've never seen anything like it, those two are incredible!"

"Where'd she go?" Hathan whispered.

"Where'd who go?" Tristian asked. "What are you going on about?"

"There was a girl standing by Sheik's tent, and she was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

Tristian looked at his friend strangely and then in the direction he was looking at. The only sign of life he saw was Sheik emerging from his tent.

"You're nuts. The only person there is Sheik. Come on, watch the fight. You'll never see anything like it again."

Hathan frowned, but followed Tristian's advice.

_If I was the only person who saw her, then maybe she was an angel._

******

Griselda's daughter combed her hair in the mirror, staring long and hard at her reflection. 

"Why do I have all this?" She asked herself. "What possible use are my looks to me when I'm doomed to spend the rest of my life inside the walls of a sisterhood?"

Her eyes seemed to be mocking her from under her long dark lashes.

"I was wondering where you'd got to." Petranella said, entering her sister's room quietly. "Feeling sorry for yourself again?"

Her sister nodded.

"Am I not entitled to be? You're forgetting that my whole life was written for me before I'd even begun to live it, and I had no say in the way it went."

"My heart bleeds for you." Petranella said drily. "Our lives were all written for us by fate, and it was Mother's duty to see that we lived them the way they were supposed to be."

"You couldn't possibly understand how hard my life has been." Her sister said glumly.

Petranella's eyes narrowed.

"Oh I understand alright, precious one. You were the beautiful one, you had men falling over themselves to be in the same room as you, you were the one who married higher to a man who worshipped you. And what for me, eh? What for poor, plain Petranella? No one wanted _her, anyone who paid any attention to __her came to fawn over her younger sister. I had no choice but to adopt this lifestyle..."_

"Neither did I!"

"Yes you did!" Petranella cried. "You could have done your duty and stayed with your husband. You were destined for him, and him alone. Those were the rules of the game, and if you had been a little more willing to accept them then maybe you wouldn't be feeling so miserable right now!"

"My life was just a game to all of you, wasn't it?" The younger sister snapped. "Nobody cared that I was in love with someone else, least of all my family. Why wasn't it my destiny to marry him and have his sons? Why was I never allowed to see the son he gave me..."

The younger woman's voice trailed off into sobs. Her sister, who was startled by her revelation, went to her side and enfolded her in her arms.

"You never told me." She said, stroking the golden mane of hair. "You never told me that he left you with child."

"How could I tell you? I was fifteen! Mother soon saw to it that no one found out. She destroyed him. She killed my son, and she made it so that I could only bear one man one child. And you ask me why I couldn't stand to look at that child? It was because she sickened me! She will never have to go through what I went through..."

She was silenced as her mother entered the room, looking glum.

"Have you found the woman's identity?" Petranella asked.

Griselda saw the tear-streaked cheeks of her daughter and said nothing.

"No, not yet. But I know a little more of the child itself."

She paused for effect and then met the eyes of her daughters, who were staring at her intently.

"The child is to be born in one year from now, to a well respected and well loved family in Hyrule."

"And?" Petranella prompted.

"And I have foreseen that one of the parents will be making themselves known to Serpius on the battlefield tomorrow." 

The younger daughter looked at her mother warily.

"So he will be taking him captive, I presume?"

Griselda nodded.

"Which is when our plan _really kicks into action."_

******

Calamar limped his way into Olaran's tent on his crutches with a smile on his face.

"Olaran, you must come and see this! Aidyn is sparring with the most extraordinary swordsmen I've ever seen!"

Olaran knew at once who his friend was talking about and was instantly curious. He got up from his seat and aided his friend outside to where the two swordsmen were duelling. 

"Perhaps you should take on the winner." Calamar suggested. "Aidyn needs a challenge."

"Don't be too sure." Olaran replied. "Link beat him when Aidyn had the advantage, it seems that Link has the upper had now."

Besides, if he were to challenge Link, Olaran knew that his son would be a lot less generous with his mercy, and he wasn't certain that it would be a fight he could win.

Aidyn and Link were vying for position, neither one looking tired or out of breath. Their swords were moving so swiftly that they became blurred to those spectating.

"This is unbelievable!" Tristian exclaimed. "Gods, I wish I hadn't made fun of Link when he was a kid, the guy's amazing!"

Hathan seemed to be lost searching the crowd for any trace of the girl he'd seen earlier, and Zelda was watching him intently because of it. She was furious for being so careless. However, her attention soon turned to Link and Aidyn's fight, and her eyes were unable to tear themselves away from Link. His body was catlike and agile as he unleashed attack after attack, each swift blow easily causing Aidyn to defend with urgency as though his life depended on it. Zelda could see the fire of determination burning in Link's eyes, and she saw through the smile on his face that this what he loved the most. 

"Sheik, can I ask you something?" Hathan asked, coming to her side and taking her by surprise.

"Of course. What do you wish to know?"

Hathan looked at her, and for a second she was certain that he'd figured her out.

"Did you see a girl around here earlier?" 

"A Gerudo?" She asked, knowing full well that it wasn't.

"No, she was Hylian. Long golden hair, big blue eyes... Are you sure you haven't seen anyone like that?"

Zelda shook her head.

"I have not seen any women here other than the Gerudo. I am sorry."

Hathan looked crestfallen.

"I'm beginning to think I imagined her. Now I think about it, I'm sure I did. She was too beautiful to be real anyway."

All of a sudden, the air was silenced as the shrill call of a horn resounded throughout the field. Every head turned to see the serpent army spread out across the valley, with Serpius striding out towards them. Aidyn headed to his father's side, while everyone else ran for their weapons. Link made his way to Zelda's side and spoke to her in a quiet voice.

"Zelda, I want you to keep out of sight and out of the battle." He said grimly.

"No." Zelda said fiercely.

"Please Zel, I won't be able to fight properly because I'll be worrying about you."

She felt her heart flutter involuntarily and blushed as he looked pleadingly into her eyes.

"Link, I'll be fine. I can cast Nayru's Love, nothing will touch me."

Link pondered over it for a moment and then relented.

"Alright, but if you're going to fight then I want to be able to see you every second."

"But..."

"Promise me you'll do that." He said softly, taking hold of her wrist.

Their eyes met and Zelda found herself unable to do anything except nodding in agreement. 

"I promise." She said softly.

******

The sound of battle resounded throughout the valley, the stifling heat of the midday sun was causing the fallen corpses of men and horses to ferment with such a stench that those alive found it unbearable. The serpents had planned their attack well, as their senses were primed with the heat and they were able to quickly gain an upper hand on the hot and lethargic Hylians, who were suffering heavy losses. Blood spilled from open Hylian flesh, and many men fell from exhaustion, only to be killed moments later by a hissing and furious serpent, fuelled by bloodlust. It was hard for men to remain unaffected by the scenes on the battlefield that day.

Link was never further than two metres from Zelda's side. Every time a serpent rushed towards her with the desire to take her off-guard, it found itself with a sword in its belly and the last sight its eyes saw was the blood-chilling glare of a fiercely protective swordsman. After two hours fighting in the blazing midday sun, it was understandable that Zelda's wits were a little less sharp, and she was secretly pleased that Link was there to protect her, though she would never admit it. Beads of sweat dripped down her face, and she only had enough time to wipe her hand across her face before she had to throw another energy orb at the relentless assault of five serpent warriors.

"You OK Sheik?" Link asked as he pulled his sword clear of one serpent and stabbed it into another.

"Yeah." Zelda panted, throwing a fire orb at a group of seven advancing serpent warriors. "This is carnage, absolute carnage."

Link nodded and came to her side.

"Sit down and take a break, you can't fight when you're tired and hot like that."

She shook her head.

"Sheikahs don't need breaks."

"Princesses do." Link said pointedly. "And it's the princess that I'm worried about."

Zelda would have frowned heavily, but she didn't. She gratefully accepted his offer and stood for a few moments, trying to catch her breath.

"You're gonna be OK." Link said, killing a serpent with his sword. "Princess, this is the last time you're going to have to fight. I'll make sure of that."

Zelda's few moments of peace finished as she aimed a frighteningly accurate energy orb at more serpents.

"Why's that?"

"Because Aidyn told me that his amazing excellence Olaran himself is going to challenge Serpius to a duel tomorrow. And when one of them dies, Hyrule is either saved or doomed."

"Don't you have confidence in him?"

Link looked at her from the corner of his eye and slammed his sword with a savage cry so far into a serpent's chest that it was buried until the hilt.

"I take that as a no."

Link scowled.

"You know what they've all been saying, don't you?" He said quietly.

Before he could finish his sentence, a serpent swung its sword at Zelda, only to have a sword slice through his throat.

_The next serpent that tries to kill her will not have time to reflect in his actions._

"What have they been saying?" Zelda asked.

"Apparently, they think Olaran's the Hero of Time." Link scoffed.

"Oh Link, please don't do anything foolish." 

Link looked at her angrily.

"Why should I think about doing anything foolish? I'm not a kid anymore Zel. I know what I have to do to get the message across. I just have to show up with _my sword and prove to them that __I am the Hero of Time and not the coward who fathered me."_

Zelda sighed and turned her attention back the battle, the subject temporarily closed. 

If the army could hold off the serpents for another hour or so, then the day would get cooler and the Hylians would gain an advantage. But that was if the forces could hold out much longer.

******

Night fell on a dismayed and depleted Hylian army, as parties of men traipsed around the battlefield to reclaim bodies while those left behind tended to the injured or consoled themselves.

The day had been impossibly hard on the troops, and many empty tents were left as ghostly reminders of their occupants. In the Goron camp, funeral pyres burnt into the night while the mournful songs of the Gerudo sang out from their tents to send their dead on to the afterlife. The Hylians sat in a quiet state of shock and disbelief at the massacre that had taken place, their hatred and loathing of the serpent army now more furious than ever.

Olaran himself walked the lines of the dead that night, sadly taking down the names of the dead on his list and saying silent prayers for each of his soldiers' souls. He also sought out the bodies of two individuals: his sons. Satisfied by not finding either, he made his way away from the temporary morgue back to the comfort of his tent when he spotted a tall, familiar figure walking towards the bodies. 

Link clenched his fists at the sight of his father and disguised a heavy sigh. He wasn't in the mood for a confrontation.

"Aidyn isn't there." Olaran said gently. "I spent half and hour checking."

Link nodded.

"I know, I spoke to him earlier."

Olaran nodded too.

"Is there anyone in particular that you're searching for?"

_Who am I searching for? Link asked himself._

"Not really."

"Good night then Link."

"Night General."

Olaran departed to his tent, watched by his son as he went. Link sighed and changed direction to the Goron camp. He wanted to see if Darunia was OK and then he'd move onto Nabooru. 

_Olaran looked really tired._

Link cursed himself for that thought and shook his head as if to clear it from his mind.

"Oh no, I am _not going to start feeling sympathy for him. The man is the reason why I'm an orphan..."_

_But you're not an orphan, not really. You still have a brother. And a father._

"I don't believe this. My own conscience is conspiring against me." He muttered.

******

"Have any of you guys seen Hathan?" Tristian asked.

Zelda looked up from her harp. The others had spied it earlier and demanded that she play it to lighten their spirits.

"I haven't seen him since this afternoon." Forn said grimly. 

"Me neither." His twin added.

Tristian frowned.

"I hope he's OK, he was really freaked out before the battle. He said something about seeing a beautiful girl while Link and Aidyn were fighting."

Yoric was too tired to react to the use of Link's name around him, although a sharp 'twang' cut the air as one of Sheik's harp strings broke. All eyes turned to the harpist.

"Damn." Zelda said, determined to relieve herself of the attention. "Too much pressure."

"You don't know where he went to do you?" Tristian asked.

She shook her head.

"No, I have not seen him since before the battle. I shall go and search for him."

She got up and brushed the dust off herself before walking away from the campfire in search of Hathan. What the others had said worried her, and she hoped that the appearance of her true self had not upset or unnerved him enough to cause him to be reckless with his life. 

"Where's Sheik? Has anyone seen him?"

A soldier Zelda had never seen was running around in search of her, he was wearing a very panicked look on his face.

"I am here. What is wrong?" She replied.

The soldier's face was worried.

"There's a man who needs healing... he's very badly hurt... none of the surgeons can..."

"Slow down." Zelda said gently. "Take me to him."

She was lead to the medical tents and shown inside where men crowded around a bed. The patient was groaning audibly, and Zelda could sense his pain.

"He's here, I've found him." The soldier said.

Zelda stood before the doctors. The smell of blood was so strong that it almost sickened her, and she tried not to notice the mass number of bodies covered with blankets.

"He's pretty badly hurt. There's nothing that we can do." The senior surgeon said. "You're his last hope."

_Gee, don't put any pressure on me will you._

She swallowed hard and moved towards the stretcher, and she stared at the stricken soldier writhing in agony on the stretcher. Her heart stopped momentarily and she opened her mouth in horror.

It was Hathan.

He stared up at her with his eyes glazed over, his face was grey with loss of blood. When Zelda looked down, she saw that his chest was ripped open so badly that she could hardly bear to look at it.

"What happened to him?" She asked, unable to take her eyes from his pain filled face.

"Serpius. He cut him down, the bastard. He was unarmed and that miserable snake just slashed him across the chest." The soldier said softly.

Hathan coughed, and a mass of blood spilled from the corner of his mouth. Zelda cursed under her breath.

_There's poison in that wound, Serpius knew what he was doing, no doubt about that. I'm going to need all of my power to heal him. And if I have to do that, then I'm going to need to be myself._

She pulled herself together.

"I need you to leave me alone with him. I will be unable to help him unless you do so."

The surgeons and the soldier looked at one another in surprise. Zelda gritted her teeth.

"Do not question my orders, just do it!" She snapped.

They drifted out and Zelda touched Hathan's cheek.

"Hathan. Hathan, can you hear me?"

Hathan nodded weakly.

"Sh...Sheik, I...I know...wh..who..." He wheezed.

"No Hathan, save your strength." She urged.

"N...no...tha...that..girl...today...that..."

"Do not speak Hathan, please." Zelda's voice had gained a tone of urgency.

"She was an angel!" Hathan gasped, and then he coughed heavily. 

"Hathan." She pleaded.

"She...was...t...telling...m...me...that...I...was...g...going...to...die..." He said.

Zelda felt her heart wrench, particularly as his voice had become softer than a whisper. He couldn't be dying, she'd never forgive herself.

"No Hathan, no. Everything is going to be alright, you are going to make it through this." She said firmly.

"I...I...know...she...w...was...and...I...I'm...dying...you...c...can't...argue...wi...with...angels..."

Zelda felt herself shake with tears that wanted to be shed.

"No, she wasn't." She said quietly. "You aren't going to die Hathan, because that girl you saw this afternoon was me."

She saw disbelief paint itself across his face, and she touched her right hand.

"I'm not a Sheikah, Hathan. It's just a disguise."

Her natural appearance returned to her and for the second time that day Hathan's breath was taken away by her beauty.

"W...who...are...you?" He stammered.

"Zelda." She whispered. "My name is Zelda. I'm going to heal you."

She put her hand over his chest and shut her eyes. Pale light pulsed from her hand in a futile attempt to heal his wounds, but when her eyes opened again, she knew it was futile and stopped. She looked up and saw that Hathan's eyes were fixed on hers, and a weak smile was on his face.

"I...I'm glad...that I...didn't imagine you...Zel...da. Are...are...you..?"

Zelda smiled softly and stroked his hair, knowing what he was trying to ask.

"Ssh, Hathan. Yes, I'm the Princess. But don't worry about me, just try to keep your strength up. You'll be fine."

Hathan coughed again and closed his eyes.

"I wanted to be a hero so badly!" He said urgently. "I...just want...ed...to make...a difference."

Zelda nodded.

"I know Hathan, and you are. You are so brave, one of the bravest men I know. Your family are going to be so proud of you, I promise you that." She said soothingly. "I will tell them what you have done for Hyrule."

Hathan began to gasp for breath and Zelda knew he was on his way out.

"I...want...Hyrule...to be safe..." He gasped.

"I swear Hathan, I swear that Hyrule will not fall into Serpius' hands. He won't win, I promise you he won't."

The dying man seemed to be taking comfort from her words, so she took up his hand and kept talking.

"Link is the Hero of Time, Hathan. He has the Triforce of Courage, and he will destroy Serpius with the legendary Master Sword before this war is out. I'm a Sage, the Sage of Wisdom. And I'm going to help him, with all the power of the Triforce of Wisdom that I possess. "

"I...know...you...will..." Hathan whispered. "I...I'm...hon...honoured to have known you...Prin...cess...Zel..da..."

His eyes closed for the last time, and he slipped away to his final rest. A stray tear slipped down Zelda's cheek, and she kept her grip on his hand.

"The honour was mine Hathan, to have known a man such as you."

She covered his body with a blanket and blinked back her tears. 

_Don't cry. The Sheikah don't cry._

Princesses do.

She changed back to Sheik and called the surgeons back in.

"I am sorry, it was too late. There was nothing I could do."

 The others looked piteously at Hathan's covered body.

"We should have called you earlier. I'm sorry to have wasted your time." The head surgeon said sadly.

"It was no fault of yours. The blade that dealt those wounds was magically poisoned, and whoever did it knew what they were doing. Even if I had been called earlier, I would not have been able to do anything without knowing what type of magic it was."

She sighed and made her way out of the tent.

"I will make sure that the King of Hyrule is notified of this man's bravery." 

Zelda made her way back to her tent and tried her hardest not to break down on her way back.

"Hey Sheik, did ya find 'im?"  Forn called.

Zelda turned and saw everyone staring at her. She felt her composure slipping.

"He's dead." She said bitterly, and fled into her tent.


	7. The Prophecy

Disclaimer: Like most of the best things in life, Zelda doesn't belong to me. Life's not fair.

A.N: I'd like to say a very heartfelt thank you to everyone who has left messages of good will in their reviews. I'm very touched and grateful for all of your support and it makes me very sad to find out that so many of you have gone through or are going through the same thing as me and my family. I know that my grandpa is too. So thank you all, very much.

Well, I don't know how it's happened but this chapter is even more mammoth than the last! _7000_ words +! If I'm not careful, this story will be over before I know what's happening!

Chapter 7: The Prophecy

Link returned to the campfire a little later, pleased with the knowledge that Darunia and Nabooru were safe and sound. He knew that Zelda would be too. 

The others were seated around the campfire, sad and motionless.

"What's the matter?" He asked cheerfully, trying to lighten the atmosphere. "You look like someone's died."

"Hathan did." Voren said glumly.

Link looked around at the drawn faces and mumbled his apologies.

"I know this sounds heartless right now, but you guys really don't have time to grieve over it." He said quietly. "You've got to channel this emotion into something that you can draw upon in the fight, don't dwell on it now."

Yorich got up, with his great fists balled.

"I don't give a shit what a little runt like you has to say about somethin' you know nothin' about." He growled. 

Link stood his ground, aware that he was going to try to hit him. 

"Go ahead and hit me. It's not going to do anyone any good right now." He said angrily. "Hyrule will still be at war, and Hathan will still be dead. But if it makes you feel any better, then hit me by all means."

Yorich wound up to punch, but he stopped as Link's eyes bored into him.

"I thought so." He said quietly. "If you'd excuse me."

They watched him as he went into his tent.

"He's right you know." Forn said.

No one spoke up to agree with him, though they all did.

"C'mon guys, he wouldn't want us to be sitting here feeling sorry for ourselves," Forn continued. "He'd want us to be raising Hell somewhere, presumably with some of those lovely Gerudo ladies."

"Give it a rest Forn." Tristian muttered.

Voren got up from the fire and stood by his brother's side.

"Yeah, I'll go to the Gerudo with ya. Anyone else?"

Tristian shook his head.

"I'll stay here. I need some sleep."

Yorich followed the twins as they went in search of relief. Tristian remained seated by the fire, staring into its dying embers. When the others returned later, they still found him in that position.

******

Zelda was lying curled up in a ball in the tent, shaking all over and rocking herself back and forth.

"Zel?" Link asked.

He sat beside her and tentatively touched her side. She jumped and stared at him with wide, scared eyes before she collapsed into a sea of tears.

"I can still feel his pain." She whispered. "There was so much blood, so much pain..."

Link was disturbed by her attitude and took her in his arms, hugging her closely.

"It's OK, everything's alright." He said softly. "Just cry it out..."

"No it's not alright!" She sobbed, clutching the fabric of his tunic. "Hathan is dead, and I was powerless to do anything to help."

"Hey, hey Zelda," Link soothed, stroking her hair. "Don't you talk that way. You did all you could, it's not your fault. It's nobody's fault except the serpent that killed him."

Link's reminder of the serpent caused a fire of anger to stoke itself in Zelda's heart.

"Serpius." She snarled. "He was the one that killed him. Hathan was unarmed, and that...that..." 

Her voice trailed off into tears and she buried her face in Link's tunic.

"I can't stand it anymore, I just can't!" She cried. "You should of seen the look on Hathan's face, he was begging me to stop the pain and I couldn't! I've seen that look on the faces of every single person who died, even those that I've killed, and I can't understand it! What right does anyone have to take away life like this? We're supposed to be civilised for Nayru's sake!"

Her body racked itself with her anguished sobs, and Link found it hard to disagree with any of her points. He remembered the first time he'd killed. He'd never forgotten it. He just chose not to remember the experience. A long time ago, he'd learnt to detatch himself from all feelings of guilt when he fought, reminding himself with every stroke of his sword that the enemies he was facing were souless monsters. But when he'd faced Kotake and Koume in the Spirit Temple...

He chose to escape his thoughts and concentrated on comforting his friend.

"Oh Zellie." Link whispered, using his long forgotten pet-name for her. "The sooner I get you out of here, the better."

His hand was still in her hair, carressing the silken strands lovingly and finding the sensation addictive.

"But you're still going to be here." She murmured. "And so is Aidyn, and Olaran..."

She felt Link's muscles tense with her mention of his father.

"And the twins, and Tristian and Yorich and Calamar. How can I be comforted when I know that you will still be risking your lives?"

Link kept stroking her hair.

"We're warriors." He said finally. "Risking our lives is what we do best."

Zelda looked up into his eyes and challenged his gaze with her own. It seemed to Link that in that moment, hours could have passed and he would not have noticed. He saw the anguish in Zelda's soul through the portals of her eyes, and wished with every fibre of his being that he could soothe that pain.

"I don't want to feel like this anymore." Zelda said quietly, looking away and placing her face against Link's chest. "I know that if I do, then the grief will drive me mad."

"I know you don't." Link replied. "And I wish I could help you feel better."

Zelda sighed.

"I know why the others go to the Gerudo. They don't want to feel like murderers, they want to feel loved. They want to know that they can bring pleasure to others instead of pain, and they want to blot everything out around them."

She looked up at him again, and her eyes were pleading with him.

"I want to lose myself in you, Link."

_Oh shit._

Link's thoughts were disjointed and panicked.

_OK, calm. The most beautiful girl in Hyrule is requesting that you ease her pain by rolling about in the blankets with her. Why is this even a question you're asking yourself? Go!_

_Wait a minute, this girl also happens to be the best friend you have and, unimportantly, she's the heir to the Hylian throne. Is there any need for this conversation?_

_So? No one will ever know, it'll just be your secret._

_Yes, but you'll never be able to go back to being 'just good friends.' You'll ruin your friendship._

_But she wants you. She needs you to make her feel better._

_And she'll just feel worse in the morning. She's unstable, you'll be taking advantage of her._

_Isn't this what you've been lusting after since the moment she revealed herself to you in the Temple of Time?_

"I, er..."

_You can't do this._

_Why not? _

_Because you care for her._

With that thought, Link shook his head.

"Zelda, you know that I can't do that."

The look on her face was one of hurt, and it almost broke Link's heart.

"I just can't." He said, before she could protest. "I can't. Now is not the time, or the place, or the person. You shouldn't be offering something as precious and important as yourself to a nothing like me, and if I was a weaker man I would, believe me I would. I mean, why wouldn't I? You're beautiful, and intelligent and amazing and..."

_Oh boy, way to go._

"But you're also my friend and the Princess of Hyrule and it is my duty to protect you at all costs, even if it is from myself."

Zelda looked up at him sadly, and Link gave her a hug.

"Zelda, if I were to do what you ask of me then you will only regret it and I don't want to offer you the opportunity to make you suffer."

"But I..."

"I think it would be better if I slept somewhere else tonight. I'll give you some time by yourself."

He left the tent quickly, shutting the canvas flap behind him and once again blocking the tent of light. Zelda lay down again and wrapped her arms around herself.

_Way to go. You've well and truly terrified him. Don't think he'll ever talk to you again._

"I'm sorry." She whispered. 

Zelda didn't go to sleep that night. She lay awake thinking how she'd be able to put a stop to the war, and by the time morning came, she knew just what she had to do.

******

Link awoke the next morning and was surprised to find himself lying beside his horse. She was lying on the ground while he had his head resting on her side. She snorted and nibbled at his hair.

"Yeah, morning Epona." He yawned.

Epona nickered softly and tickled his cheek with her lips. He smirked and stretched.

"Yeah OK, I'm up. One of these days, you are going to have to be put in foal because you'd make the best mother in existence."

He got up and scratched the mare behind her ears before he went in search of some water. After spending a night sleeping next to a horse, he was in need of a wash.

There was a small stream that pooled near the Goron campsite. He stripped to the waist and began to wash himself in the refreshingly cool water.

"Morning kiddo." Nabooru called.

Link looked up and smiled at his friend's approach.

"Morning Nabooru."

The Gerudo looked at his chest approvingly and then came to sit beside him on the grass.

"You're up surprisingly early this morning. Get kicked out of your tent for snoring?"

Link smiled weakly and dried his face on his discarded tunic.

"I didn't sleep there last night. Zelda was shaken up pretty badly. One of her friends was killed last night."

Nabooru nodded. She was fully aware that Sheik was there and also knew of his true identity. Every Sage knew.

"Didn't you think that it would have been wiser for you to stay with her?"

Link shook his head.

"I don't think so. You see, she wanted me to _comfort her."_

"Ah, I see."

The Gerudo looked at him, working something out in her mind.

"So why didn't you jump at the chance?"

"Nabooru..." Link warned.

"What? I mean Zelda's a pretty girl, there are more than a few men who are lusting after her."

Link rolled his eyes and pulled his undershirt back on.

"And the fact that she asked _you to comfort her..."_

"Nabooru!" Link snapped. "I could and would never take advantage of Zelda that way. She's not a..."

"Gerudo." Nabooru finished for him. "I think I'll let that one pass."

"I'm sorry." Link apologised. "It's just that it gets me so frustrated to know that there's nothing I can do for her."

"What you did last night was enough. You're a gem Link, a real gem. There aren't enough men like you in the world."

Nabooru put her hand on his shoulder.

"Listen kid, I seen 'em all, and you're a cut above the rest. Someday, all your dreams are gonna come true, and no-one's going to be happier when that happens than me."

She cut a sidelong glance at him while he pulled his tunic over his head.

"I was talking to Darunia yesterday, and he agrees with me. You should finish this."

"Finish this?"

"The war. Those serpents wouldn't stand a chance if you were to pull the Master Sword. We were wondering why you haven't already done so."

Link buckled his belt and walked over to where he'd left Epona's saddle.

"I guess I haven't really had a chance to yet. Besides, I thought that this was a situation that I could handle on my own."

He produced a wrapped object from his saddle bag and took it over to where Nabooru was sitting by the edge of the pool.

"You see, when I was eleven, I stumbled across this weird place called Termina. I tell you Nabooru, there was some crazy stuff there, and the weirdest things of all were enchanted masks."

With that, he peeled back the layers of fabric covering the object and revealed a strange, painted mask. Its eyeless face stared at them, and Nabooru felt a cold shiver run straight down her spine.

"Link, what is _that?" She asked._

"It's one of the enchanted masks." He replied. "The most dangerous of them all, the Fierce Deity Mask."

Nabooru picked it up and dropped it back down again.

"This mask is possessed."

Link nodded.

"It has that power as well, the power to possess whoever wears it for too long."

He shuddered involuntarily at a memory that still haunted him.

"After Termina, I went on to other places, other lands, and I fought many battles. Not once during those times did I need this mask. But then, about a year ago, I came to a place called Athaz which was inhabited by the most evil creature I'd seen since Ganon. It was mindless, its only thoughts were of destruction. It had not motive. I had to stop it, and I had nothing that was powerful enough to do so except this mask. So I used its power to defeat this beast, but at the same time I lost control over my own thoughts and inhibitions. I didn't know what mercy was, Nabooru, I even destroyed the people who were in its power without a second thought. They begged me to spare their lives, but the mask wouldn't let me. I couldn't control it. And I'm afraid that if I use it again then I'll lose power over myself."

He wrapped the mask up in its fabric covering again.

"Why have you told me all this?" Nabooru asked.

Link looked down at the fabric parcel in his hands.

"I suppose I needed to get it off my chest. But you and Darunia are right. I'll be back later."

He quickly saddled Epona and sprung into her saddle.

"Where are you going?" Nabooru asked.

"Where do you think?" Link returned. "If Zelda asks, tell her that I'm going to get her out of this mess once and for all."

******

"Today is the day, Serpius. Everything that you have fought for will be attained by this evening."

Serpius sipped from his pre-offered goblet of wine and raised his glass to Griselda.

"As you say my lady, everything shall be as Fate commands. The father shall show himself today, and everything will be complete. Are you certain that it will work by destroying the father?"

Griselda nodded.

"One element need be removed, and if it must be the father then so be it."

"Even though you wanted the mother."

Griselda ran her index finger around the rim of her wine glass.

"I should have liked to have known who she was. Fate had chosen her for a reason, and I am still curious to know what quality it was that the mother possessed to have made her a suitable dam for such a child."

She sighed.

"That is unimportant, however. What matters is that you destroy the father of that child. He will reveal himself with a spectacle so awesome that you will be without a doubt that they shall be the one."

"And you shall still assist me with your powers?"

Griselda nodded.

"I shall. No harm shall come of you today, Serpius, and Hyrule shall be at your mercy."

The serpent lord took up the priestess' hand and kissed it.

"And when I take it, you may be my queen as a gesture of my gratitude."

Griselda shook her head.

"No, I will not. My place is here, amongst my priestesses. Noble life was too much for me, I craved the calm behind these walls. However, if you desire a queen then why not marry one of my daughters?"

Serpius scowled.

"You scowl at me Serpius, though you do not know what an advantage it would be. The youngest of my children is wed to a noble, the eldest a chaste priestess. Yet my second child is of a beauty so exquisite and pure that no man has ever failed to be moved by her."

"I have heard the same be said of the Princess of Hyrule."

Griselda smiled softly.

"Ah yes, as have I. That is what they said of my daughter in the days when she lived outside these walls. Though of Princess Zelda I have heard many say that her eyes hold a divine air, much like her paternal grandmother, and that she holds a wisdom so deep that many say the judgement of Nayru is blessed upon her. Foolish words for a mere slip of a girl to be honoured with. I should like to meet her some day and see if the rumours are true."

Her voice had adopted a scornful note to it which sounded almost as though she was jealous.

"That day may come, my lady. When I ride into the capital with you by my side, we shall show the Hylian people true divinity."

"By that I suppose you mean the power that you shall be bestowed once _endeffera is no longer a threat."_

Serpius nodded and licked his lips.

"Then we shall see who is the most powerful being to have ever lived. I will show the Dark King real power."

******

Zelda sat in the rain with the others, feeling as miserable as the weather. She hadn't seen Link all day and she supposed that he was avoiding her. Why shouldn't he be? She'd probably freaked him out by offering herself to him like that, perhaps she should try to find him and apologise.

"I'd like to speak with Sheik."

Yorich, Voren and Forn's jaws dropped as Nabooru approached their campsite. The Gerudo leader was famous amongst the ranks of the Hylian army for being the only Gerudo to choose who accompanied her to bed and coming to claim them, and it appeared to them that it was for that purpose she desired to speak with Sheik.

"Oh pack it in, boys." Nabooru said sharply, noticing their expressions. "Can't a girl talk to a friend without it being thought she wants to have her wicked way with him? 'Sides, if I wanted a _real man don't you think I'd be finding myself in the lodgings of General Olaran at this moment? C'mon Sheik."_

Zelda followed Nabooru past the envious onlookers and into the Gerudo tents.

"OK Princess, I think it'd be better if you turned back to normal. One more woman's voice isn't going to be noticed here."

Zelda glumly turned back to her normal self and looked at Nabooru tiredly.

"What did you want to see me about?" 

"No disrespect intended Princess, but you look worn out. How much sleep did you get last night?"

"None." Zelda replied glumly.

"Ah."

Nabooru took two small beakers from a trunk and poured some brown liquid into them.

"Drink this, it'll make you feel better."

Zelda sipped at the liquid and felt as though a torch had branded across her throat.

"We call it 'Gerudo's Fire', it's reserved for occasions like this." Nabooru informed her. "Don't worry, it aint killed no-one yet."

"That's very reassuring." Zelda laughed.

Nabooru smiled.

"That's better. Now, how are you feeling after yesterday?"

"Miserable." 

Zelda sighed and slumped onto one of the cushions in the corner of the tent.

"A man died yesterday because Serpius used some kind of magic to poison his blade. I couldn't do anything to save him."

"I know. Link told me."

Zelda looked at her in surprise.

"He did? What else did he say?"

Nabooru sat down beside her.

"Nothing that makes me think any less of you than I did yesterday. He cares a great deal for you, you know that Zelda."

"As a friend."

Nabooru nodded.

"And more. You know he was cut up about not being able to offer you any comfort other than words last night, and he's gone to do something about this wretched war once and for all."

Zelda sat bolt upright.

"He has? When?"

"Early this morning. He's gone for the Master Sword and he'll be back by sunset so that he can put Serpius away for good." Nabooru said proudly. "There's nobody better, is there?"

"No. But why didn't he tell me?" Zelda asked, feeling confused. "I would have gone with him..."

"I think this is something he felt he had to do alone. And besides, he's doing this for you."

"For me? But why?"

Nabooru laughed.

"Oh Zelda, can't you tell?"

"Tell what?"

"The boy's crazy about you!" The Gerudo chief laughed. "He'd rather die than see you suffer in any way."

Zelda looked shocked.

"But last night, he said that it was his duty to protect me..." She stammered.

"Trust me on this one, Princess. He would go above and beyond the call of duty for you."

Zelda sat quietly, looking at the liquid in her beaker.

"Well I feel that is time I went beyond the call of duty myself." She said softly. "If Link is not back by sunset, then I myself will turn the serpents back. The power of the Triforce of Wisdom will hold them long enough for him to arrive and put paid to Serpius."

She took another sip from her beaker and thanked Nabooru for her hospitality before turning back into Sheik.

"I'll see you tonight." Nabooru said.

A small smile crept to Zelda's lips, unseen by Nabooru.

"Yes, you will." 

******

Olaran, Aidyn and Calamar were seated around a table in Calamar's tent, discussing the war.

"Father this has gone on long enough." Aidyn said grimly. "We lost too many men yesterday, if they ambush us again then we're done for. This has to be finished."

"The lad's right, my friend." Calamar agreed.

Olaran nodded.

"I know that he is, although I don't see what I can do to stop it short of challenging Serpius myself."

"Well why don't you?" Calamar asked. "Gods man, you're the best swordsman in the army. How many people have _ever beaten you in a duel?"_

Olaran smiled to himself, holding a dear memory of the last time he had been beaten in a duel. He had been twenty seven years old, and stationed in the home of an elderly lord named Bertram for the night. That evening he had gone outside to practice duelling with a sack full of straw, and had come across a strange looking figure who was perched on the railings that penned in the lord's horses.

"You practicin'?"

He had nodded.

"Mind if I watch?"

The watcher had been eighteen years old and was surprisingly tall for one of her sex. Her hair was long and fell in unruly auburn curls past her shoulders. Also strange was the way she was dressed; grey woollen leggings, a purple tunic and a pair of soft leather boots that came to mid-calf. One could never have called her beautiful, but there was an alluring appeal to her looks. Her eyes in particular had intrigued the young army captain, as he had been at the time.

"Only if you are certain that it won't bore you, my lady."

The girl had laughed.

"I got a better idea. Why don't you fight me? You'll have a better time with an opponent who fights back than a sack of straw."

Sceptical, but keen not to offend the daughter of his host, he had agreed and gone at her half heartedly. He soon realised his mistake, as the girl was lithe and graceful with her movements and beat him the moment he decided that she wasn't such a pushover.

"I heard that you were supposed to be the best in Hyrule!" She had laughed while her stick was placed at his throat.

He had smiled knocked away her stick with his hand.

"And I had heard that damsels were supposed to be delicate and retiring."

The girl had laughed again, and Olaran soon found the sound of her laughter to be addictive.

"You call me a damsel again, and I'm not gonna be as forgiving. But maybe you'll beat me if you fight with all you've got."

"I'd wager the same, only I don't make bets with young ladies."

"Lady huh?" She had replied with a bemused grin. "No one ever calls me a lady. I don't do the whole 'lady of the manor' thing, I leave that crap to my mother. If you're gonna call me anything, don't call me that."

"Why's that, Auburn?"

The girl's nose had wrinkled indignantly.

"My name's not that, either. Do me a favour, just call me Ariala."

That had been the night that Olaran realised he had met his match and fallen for the only living child of his host. Seven years later she was dead, and now their youngest son, the son who had the same spirit and attitude as his mother, was lost to him as well.

"Fifty."

Olaran snapped out of his daydream and looked up in surprise.

"Excuse me?"

"We lost fifty men on the first day. Yesterday, it was ten times that amount." Calamar said grimly. "That's not many on the scale of armies, but that was just us. There were heavy Goron and Gerudo losses yesterday as well."

"That many?" Olaran asked, shocked. "I suppose it could have been worse. At least that massacre didn't last too long."

"Aye, that it could have." Calamar agreed. "But luckily for us, there are some damned good fighters in this army."

Aidyn nodded.

"Link alone took down over ninety."

Olaran's eyes widened.

"_Ninety?"_

Aidyn nodded.

"How did you know that?"

"I have my sources." Aidyn grinned. "Those two twins in Calamar's regiment have been running a sweepstake for him since the first day. They count and get him to confirm their total. He's killed at least a hundred and forty so far."

"He beat you at the tournament didn't he Aidyn?" Calamar asked.

Aidyn nodded.

"Yeah, and he still wasn't trying his hardest. Did you know he fought right handed in every fight except ours and still won despite being left handed? I've never fought anyone like him. Even yesterday when we sparred, I got the feeling he was holding back..."

"Must you two talk about this boy when there are more important matters to deal with?" Olaran snapped.

He got out of his seat and marched out of the tent, leaving his comrades stunned.

"What's the matter with him?" Calamar asked.

Aidyn shrugged.

"I don't have a clue."

Olaran strode into the area where he knew his estranged son was camped. Many of the soldiers were laughing at a vulgar story being told be the twins until they realised the general's presence and stood up.

"Where's Link?" He asked quickly.

Awkward glances were exchanged.

"We haven't seen him all morning, sir."  Tristian said respectfully.

"Well who was the last to see him?" Olaran demanded with impatience.

"Sheik, I think." Forn said. "They share the same tent..."

"So where's Sheik?"

"Last we saw of him, that Gerudo chief Nabooru wanted to talk to him." Yorich said, binding up a split in the shaft of his axe with a strip of cloth. "He ain't been back."

Without saying thank you, the general sped off in the direction of the Gerudo camp.

"Well well well, whaddya know. Link _and Sheik disappear at the same time." Yorich chuckled._

"What are you implying?" Tristian asked.

"Think about it. Those two are _always going off to 'talk', the brat is always protecting the pipsqueak and whenever one of us comes along when they're talking, they shut up. Suspicious, ain't it?"_

"Yorich, are you suggesting that they're..." 

"Gay?" Forn gasped, finishing his brother's sentence. "No way!"

"What other explanation is there? Have you ever seen either of them go to the Gerudo camp on their own accord? And they share a tent." Yorich said, laying down his case with practiced precision.

"They couldn't be gay. That'd be... really weird. I mean, I thought they were all like those carpenters." Voren said. "Those two seem normal."

"Well, there's nought as queer as folk!" Yorich laughed.

"Oh shut up Yorich." Tristian snapped. "Don't you think that there are more important things to be discussed than those two? What is it with you guys? You see two guys who are good friends and you just jump to conclusions like that! Isn't it possible for two men to have a strong friendship with one another without them being called gay? Honestly..."

He walked off into his tent, muttering under his breath.

"Well, I stand by my convictions." Yorich said once he was gone. "If they aren't gay, then they're definitely hiding something from us."

******

The early afternoon heat had no affect on the cool stone building that stood in the east of Hyrule Castle Market Town, and Link was glad to finally dismount and walk into the Temple of Time after his four hour ride. In his hand he clutched the Ocarina of Time, as cautious with it as he had always been since the Skull Kid had snatched it. Putting the clay instrument to his lips, he played the song that had permanently engraved itself in his memory and watched as the recently reclaimed Spiritual Stones glowed in the magical aura that the mystical music created.

After he had returned from the future, he and Zelda had a long discussion about what they were to do with the keys to the Sacred Realm. As the guardian of the Kokiri's Emerald, Link, Darunia and Ruto had decided that a new hiding place should be found for the gems, somewhere that only the Sages and Link would know the location of. They had hidden them, after much deliberation, in a small chest that had been stored temporarily in a hidden alcove deep within the Shadow Temple that could only be seen by using the Lens of Truth. That of course had been Link's first port of call.

Now the chest lay open at Link's feet as the stones hovered above their allotted indentations on the altar. The young man held his breath, still awestruck by the great stone door as it magically rolled back into the wall and left an open passage that led to a dimly lit room. He walked up the steps and into the sword chamber, unable to do anything but walk silently towards his goal. The single shaft of sunlight glistened on the polished iron of his sword's blade, making it appear silver in the gloom. Standing before the pedestal, Link placed his hands on the hilt of the Master Sword and tugged gently. The blade slid from the stone as though it had been placed in butter, and Link felt as though a missing part of his being had returned itself to him. He was the Hero of Time once more.

"It is good to see you again, my young friend." A familiar voice said.

Link had been so caught up in the moment of drawing his sword that he had not noticed that he had been teleported to the Temple of Light.

"Hey Rauru, how's things?" Link grinned.

"I think that now is the time I told you about the enemy you are facing, Hero of Time." The elderly sage said gravely. "Things are not as simple as you may have thought."

Link rolled his eyes.

"The story of my life. What's up this time?"

Rauru looked at him sternly.

"Seven years have taught you bad habits. You used to be such a polite child."

"Sorry, I'm just a little keen to get back to the battle field. I left the Princess there..."

"Ah, I see." Rauru said knowingly. "So it is for that reason you came back for the Master Sword. You did not do it to prove to everyone that you are the Hero of Time..."

"No. I'm past that now."

"So if not to prove to everyone, then just your father."

Link's eyes narrowed.

"I don't have a father Rauru."

"Then might I suggest you make peace with General Olaran. He would be a worth ally to have for the task ahead of you."

"No, you may not." Link snapped. "I don't need that man's help."

"So you would rather forsake the well being of the Princess just to satisfy your own pride?"

"I would never do anything that would cause her suffering." Link said fiercely. "I'd sooner lay down my own life before I did that."

"Well I suggest that you listen to me and take my advice." Rauru said primly. "Because it would seem that your stubbornness and pride have clouded your normally sound judgement."

Link opened his mouth to protest, but thought better of it.

"Now listen to me, Hero of Time. There is more to the Serpent Lord than you may think. He is aided by an accomplice who is possessed of magical powers. Her name is Griselda de la Lune, and she herself could prove more a threat to you than Serpius."

"How?"

"She has great power over the mind. Not through her magic, mind you, but through pretty words and promises. Once she was a priestess, but now she concentrates merely on searching for a child of prophecy, who she has sought for many years. And she is close to fulfilling that dream."

"The old child of prophecy trick again? Who is it this time Rauru, me or Zelda?"

"Niether of you. The child has for many centuries been known as _endeffera, the child of Courage and Wisdom."_

"Courage and Wisdom? Does this have anything to do with me and Zelda?" Link asked.

"That much has yet to be determined."

"Then who was this _endeffera person anyway?"_

"That was the name of the demi-goddess who was born to the goddess Nayru and to Valour. It was he who forged that sword you are holding, and he was the son of Farore. Endeffera sacrificed herself by using her full power to protect the Sacred Realm from the threat of the Evil Realm. With all her strength gone, the child died. Such was the grief of her mother that she saved the essence of her daughter to honour the firstborn of two mortals that she deems worthy.

It has been foretold that this child is to be born Endeffera's unspeakable power, and a day will come when this power will be unleashed. It will lie dormant within the host for many years, but when it is unleashed this power will choose whether to save, or to destroy. And if destruction is to be the case, then not even the Triforce will have to power to contain it."

Link whistled.

"I guess it would be wise not to piss this kid off then."

"No it would not. That is why Griselda sought to destroy the child by eliminating one or both of its parents. Griselda's intentions are honest, it is Serpius who is not. When he agreed to aid her in her search for the child, he made her promise that she would not eliminate the child until she had found a way of transferring the power of _endeffera into him."_

Link nodded grimly.

"And let me guess; he would become the most powerful being in Hyrule."

"No. The universe."

"It's a good thing that our dear friend Ganon is locked in the Evil Realm." Link said dryly. "If he knew about this then things might be more complicated than they already are."

"Oh he knows alright." Rauru said. "You may not have noticed, but every monster in Hyrule holds his memory. They know that you exist, but they don't know _you."_

"Yeah, I know." Link said, remembering Moreth.

He sighed and placed the Master Sword into the scabbard on his back.

"So, have I got to save this kid or help Griselda destroy it?"

Rauru looked at him, adding things up in his mind as he did so.

"You must protect it, and put an end to Serpius. If Serpius were to gain control of this power, then you can be certain that he will use it to open the seal to the Evil Realm and try to take hold of Ganondorf's Triforce."

Link didn't like the tone of Rauru's voice.

"And he wouldn't succeed."

"No. Like Endeffera, the host of this power can only use it once, and it will have no control over when that time will be. They will be powerful, but not enough to be able to defeat Ganondorf. He will take that power, and because of the mystical power of the Triforce, he _could theoretically be able to control it."_

"I thought you said that the Triforce wouldn't be able to contain it?" Link queried.

"It won't, not if it is used raw by the one who it is destined for. However, the Triforce could be used to help the child hone his or her ability to control it. That way, when the hour of judgement is at hand, then the host may have the skill needed to use the power for good purposes. Do you understand what must be done?"

Link nodded.

"Protect the kid, and when it's born use my Triforce to help it."

Rauru smiled and clapped the swordsman on his shoulder.

"I am glad you understand. Now you must hurry in your return to the battlefield. Serpius will be on the look out as Griselda has predicted that one of the parents will reveal themself tonight. You must not let Serpius get hold of that person, is that clear?"

Link nodded.

"It's clear."

A warp point appeared on the Triforce emblem on the floor, and Link made his way to step into it.

"And Link?"

He turned around to face Rauru again.

"Family is precious. Your father loves you, and he has been punished enough for a sin that was not his doing. Make the most of him, you'll never realise what you've got until it's gone."

******

"Damn it!" Olaran cursed, as the serpent army swarmed down the hillside towards them. "They've doubled in number _again!" _

The acting General of Nayru, his nephew Ramone nodded.

"I don't like this."

"Me neither." Aidyn agreed.

"Well I've had enough." Olaran announced, holding up his hand to keep the troops behind him as he rode forward. "If Serpius wants a fight then he can find one in me."

"But father, what about what Sheik said?" Aidyn asked. 

"Now's the time to stop hoping for a myth to save us. I know what I must do."

There was silence among his soldiers as his stallion walked nobly down the hillside to meet the serpent horde. Every eye was upon him, including those of a rider who was seated on a grey mare at the crest of the Hylian's hill.

"Serpius, I challenge you to come and face me." Olaran called. 

His voice resounded around the valley and the serpents stopped in their tracks. Serpius rode forward on an angry looking beast that looked like a horse, but instead of hair its body was covered with a myriad of black scales and had sharp spines in the place of a mane.

"So, we meet at last." Serpius purred, his blood red eyes glowing evilly. "Hyrule's greatest general. It is a pity that we fight now, I had so hoped that this could be saved until I had taken the lives of your subordinates before you."

Olaran smiled grimly.

"You will not have that chance to do so. Even if you take my life, there is still my son to contend with, and he will see you slain."

Serpius laughed a cool, hollow laugh that sent a shiver down the spines of all who heard it, serpent and Hylian alike.

"Well if that is the case then why are we standing around here talking?" Serpius asked. "I love the idea of a challenge, and the more the merrier."

The watcher on the hill sensed the evil intent of the Serpent Lord and could contain herself no longer. Olaran had ignored her words and she would never forgive herself if something were to happen to him. Summoning a vast amount of her power, she hurled it towards Serpius' army and took no time to notice the disintegration of the serpents that she had destroyed as her horse galloped down the hillside to where the two leaders met.

Serpius was instantly on guard the moment the magical orb hit, and his eyes scanned the horizon for the sorcerer who had wiped out a quarter of his force. The sound of impending hoofbeats led him to the source, and he caught sight of a fleeting white shape come tearing down the hillside towards him. It was only when the horse came close enough that he realised that the sorcerer was in fact a sorcer_ess, and that he realised that this had been what Griselda had warned him of. The girl's golden hair flowed out behind her like the rays of the sun, and her azure blue eyes burned with a fire of such anger and hatred that he had to look away. Despite the fury of this maiden, he was overwhelmed by her beauty._

"What in the name of the Fire Gods is she doing?" Darunia asked.

Nabooru, who stood beside him, looked just as shocked.

"Oh Gods, I curse myself for not having noticed this before!" She groaned. "She's going to hold him off until Link gets here!"

"She's what?" Darunia cried. "If this is wisdom then I'd like to see her when she's indulged in a moment of sheer stupidity!"

Their eyes weren't the only ones to have recognised Hyrule's Princess, as the shocked murmurings and outbursts of the soldiers confirmed.

"What in the name of the Triforce is the Princess doing here?" Ramone gasped.

Aidyn's mouth dropped at the sight of Zelda galloping down towards his father.

"If she's here, then something terrible must have happened to Catrine!" He cried. "Oh Gods, no!"

Zelda pulled Demeter to a halt and stood beside Olaran's stallion, looking a proud and defiant figure in the late evening sun.

"I Zelda, Princess and heir to the throne of Hyrule, command that you and your army withdraw from this land before I am forced to destroy you." She announced in a voice that was so full of power and authority that no one would have thought to disobey her. 

Serpius began to laugh, and Zelda's eyes narrowed.

"Do you take me for a jester, sir?" She snapped. "For I do not take kindly to being laughed at."

With those words, she hurled another energy orb at more serpent warriors. Jaws dropped at the sheer magnificence of the Princess' magic. Even Serpius stared in disbelief at the space where his serpents had once stood.

"I give you this choice." Zelda commanded. "Leave now and you life shall be spared. If not, then may the Gods have mercy upon you for you shall receive none from me."

Olaran's horse snorted nervously as the general stared in disbelief at his goddaughter.

"That which I have heard of your beauty was not exaggerated Princess." The Serpent Lord hissed. "If anything they did not do you credit. However, no one told me of your... abilities."

Zelda kept her eyes narrowed as she glared at him vehemently.

"My abilities are known unto myself and myself alone. You will leave this kingdom and its people in peace, else you shall face the full extent of my powers first hand."

Serpius laughed again.

"I would, only you didn't say please."

Zelda sighed.

"Then you leave me no choice."

She raised her hand, but as she did so she felt a terrible pain shoot through her body. She doubled over in agony and fell from her saddle to the floor, breathing heavily. The pain rendered her immobile, and she was helpless as Serpius leapt from his beast and grabbed her.

In an instant, Olaran had dismounted and drew his sword, placing its tip at the serpent's throat.

"Unhand her or I will not hesitate to relieve you of your head." He growled.

Serpius grinned evilly and in a flash, he had vanished.


	8. Blood is thicker than Water

Disclaimer: Not mine. 'Nuff said.

A.N: This is not a mammoth chapter, but it does hold a couple of significant new plot developments.

Um, there might not be anything more for a while. I'm afraid that revision takes priority because my exams are in three weeks time.

My grandfather died this morning, so I'd like this chapter to be in his memory.

Chapter 8: Blood is thicker than Water.

Link knew that something had gone wrong the moment he arrived at the battlefield. The soldiers were all talking hurriedly in hushed whispers, and there was no sign of the serpents. He drew Epona to a halt and looked around. Something was very wrong. 

"What's happened?" He asked the nearest person.

The soldier looked up at the rider and blinked.

"The Princess was here!"

A deep, sinking feeling established itself in the pit of Link's stomach.

"And?"

A light of admiration shone in the informant's eyes.

"It was amazing! She destroyed half of the serpent army with two energy orbs!"

Aidyn cantered up to him on his gelding.

"Where have you been? We've got trouble."

Link knew then that Serpius had taken Zelda, he did not need his brother to confirm it. He listened dumbly to Aidyn's account of the events, and was left feeling only anger. Anger at himself for not being there to protect her, angry at Serpius for taking her but most of all, he was angry with Olaran.

"So he just stood there and let that serpent take Zelda from right under his nose?" He growled.

Aidyn looked at Link in surprise.

"There was nothing he could do, Serpius just vanished before anything could be done..."

His voice trailed off as a furious Link leapt from Epona's saddle and pushed his way through the crowd into Olaran's tent. The expression on his face was murderous, and as soon as the general caught sight of his youngest son, he could tell what was about to happen.

"Where have you been all day?" He demanded. "It is your duty as a soldier of Hyrule to not leave the battle field without my permission."

"Don't give me that bullshit." Link snapped. "Why did you let that snake take Zelda?"

"You think I just let him walk away with my goddaughter?" Olaran challenged. "That girl is the closest I've ever had to a daughter, and I know you take me for a pretty low individual, but I'd never let that happen!"

"You just did!" Link yelled. "And we all know why you looked at her as your daughter, don't we?"

"Now is not the time..." Olaran warned him.

"Link, calm down." Aidyn said, entering the tent in an attempt to calm the arguing pair. "If you don't, then I'm afraid that you may have to be punished for showing undue respect..."

"Undue respect to a father that abandoned me!" Link yelled.

The silence that followed seemed to last an age. Link's gaze remained furious and concentrated on his father, while Aidyn's eyes were wide in shock, and he stared at his father in disbelief.

"What is he talking about?"

Olaran stood calmly before them, partially relieved to have the long hidden secret out at last.

"Link, I never abandoned you..."

"I don't believe this." Aidyn said shakily. "You knew, and you never told me? Either of you?"

Link kept glaring at his father, so Aidyn turned to the man himself for answers.

"He's your son? So what, you had an affair with someone before my mother died?"

Link laughed, and it was a laugh without mirth.

"Before _our mother died, Aidyn, he betrayed her with the wife of his best friend." _

"That's not true!" Olaran snapped. "Aidyn, I never betrayed your mother..."

He put his hand on his son's shoulder, but Aidyn shrugged it off.

"When were you going to tell me?" He asked, his voice filled with hurt. "Or was I never meant to know?"

"I don't know Olaran, why didn't you tell him that I was still alive?" Link said. "You've had every opportunity to in the last seven years."

"Seven years!" Aidyn cried. "You've known for seven years that he was still alive?"

"The son I knew once was dead to me the day I found him again." Olaran said. "He wants nothing to do with me."

Aidyn turned his attention to his brother.

"Why? Why have you disowned us?"

Link looked at him and his expression changed to one of apology.

"When we met at the tournament, you were everything that I thought an elder brother should be and much more. I respected you the moment you gave me a chance to prove, and I still do. I'm proud to know that we're brothers, and that we share the same blood. But..."

Link voice turned to anger again and he turned on his father again.

"It sickens me to know that part of that blood came from him! Do you know why our mother died Aidyn?"

"Link..." Olaran warned.

"No father, I want to hear this." Aidyn interrupted.

"She died because she was running away from him!" 

An accusitive finger pointed itself at the general.

"She caught him with Zelda's mother..."

Suddenly everything seemed unimportant the moment he said that sentence. 

Zelda.

Zelda was at the mercy of the Serpent Lord and Olaran wasn't doing a thing about it!

"I have to go." He said abruptly. "My best friend is in danger because of him. And I swear Olaran, if any harm has come to her then do not think I will show you any mercy because we are related."

With that, he stormed out of the tent and took off with Epona into the dying sun.

Aidyn stared at his father and then tuned to leave.

"Aidyn, please, let me explain..."

"I'm not mad at you dad." He said softly. "It's just that I lost my little brother once, I'm not going to lose him again."

******

Zelda half-opened her eyes and lay still, trying not to move or make a sound until she had got her barings. The pain had been so intense that she had blacked out, but now everything seemed alright. Closing her eyes again, she sensed the presence of two beings, non-magical, placed just a few metres from her. Guards, she guessed, but fiding nobody in the room with her, she knew it was safe to open her eyes. She was in a small, circular chamber that was furnished with only a single bed, a small wooden table and a chair. There was a lamp burning on the table, and was the only source of light in the whole room.

_Where am I?_

Zelda had long ago been taught that if you were ever lost, then the best thing to do was to ask someone who would certainly know just exactly where it was you were. Guards would not have been a very good idea, so the only other option was...

_Rauru? Rauru, can you hear me?_

The princess blessed the day that the Goddesses had given her telepathic powers.

_Princess?_

_Yes. I'm in trouble, can you tell me where I am?_

_Certainly. You're in a room, which is serving as a cell._

Zelda let out a silent gasp of exasperation.

_You think I don't know that?_

_Well..._

_Rauru, please tell me where exactly I am. I am aware that I am in a cell, but where is this cell and am I still in Hyrule?_

_Yes, you're still in Hyrule, not all that far from the battlefield actually. You are within the walls of the..._

_Rauru, I have to go. Someone's here._

The bolt of her door had just been drawn back and a hooded figure had entered, carrying a plate with some bread on it, which was set upon the table. Zelda kept her eyes tightly shut, feigning sleep. The door closed and the visitor drew the chair up beside the bed.

"In all of my wildest dreams, I never dreamt that it would be you who Serpius would bring here today."

Zelda found it very hard not to open her eyes in surprise at the dulcet tones of the woman who spoke. She was surprised even more when a hand reached out and brushed some stray wisps of hair from her face before removing the tiara that crowned her head.

"Those rumours were true. I never thought it possible, but they are. You are surely the most beautiful creature I have ever seen."

Her voice was tinged with admiration and something that resembled pride.

Zelda heard her place the tiara on the table and felt some blankets cover her.

"Sleep well, child. You are safe here. I shall see that no harm comes to you."

The unknown woman kissed her brow and then left. 

"See to it that she is not disturbed. No one may see her except me or Lady Griselda."

"But Sister Petranella," another feminine voice argued. "What about Lord Serpius?"

"Especially not Serpius. You are to guard her with your life, is that clear?"

"Yes my lady." Two voices answered her.

Zelda sat up and took a piece of bread from the plate. Examining it thoroughly, she came to the conclusion that it was safe and ate it ravenously. She hadn't eaten properly in days, the army gruel was too foul to stomach. In mid mouthful she stopped, realising that Petranella had taken her tiara with her.

Petranella. Griselda.

Why did those names sound familiar?

******

"So let me get this straight: Zelda is the mother of the child of Courage and Wisdom?" Aidyn asked.

He had caught up with Link and was now proceeding to quiz his brother on all he knew of the matter. Nothing had been said of the day's other revelation.

"That's right, and we have to find her before Serpius kills her or worse."

"How could it be worse?"

"Trust me on this, you don't want to know." Link assured his brother. "But it would involve a hell of a lot of power in the hands of completely the wrong person."

Aidyn nodded and scanned the horizon.

"Any idea where they've taken her?"

Link shook his head.

"You don't know where a priestess named Griselda de la Lune resides do you?"

"Yes."

Both men turned and saw their father ride up behind them. Link's eyes narrowed automatically at the sight of him, but he relaxed as he heard his words.

"What are you doing here?" Link demanded.

"I've come to get my goddaughter back. Now, what does Griselda have to do with Zelda's disappearance?" The General asked.

"None of your business." Link snapped.

"Quite a lot, by the sounds of things." Aidyn said, a little more invitingly than his brother. "Why do you ask?"

"Because Griselda de la Lune is the last person I'd expect to be involved in Zelda's abduction. Unless..."

"Look, all that matters is that Zelda has been the person Serpius has been after the whole time." Link interrupted. "Now you can point me in the direction of Griselda and then leave."

"Link." Aidyn sighed. "He's trying to help find Zelda."

Olaran nodded.

"You can't order me around, Ranlink." He said grimly.

Aidyn thought for one moment that Link was going to draw an arrow and shoot him.

"My name is Link. I'll never accept any name _you gave me."_

"Actually, Ranlink was the name of Mom's favourite brother who was killed in a war." Aidyn said awkwardly. "She named you after him. Dad wanted to call you Slanzar."

Link felt a hot flush in his cheeks and was glad for the darkness so that no-one saw it.

"Are you going to tell me where I can find Zelda or not?"

"No," Olaran replied. "I am going to show you."

******

Petranella sat in her chamber looking at Zelda's tiara. She ran her thumb over the ruby set in the center and sighed.

"Why of all people did it have to be her?"

Petranella sensed instantly that Griselda had entered the room.

"Mother, Serpius is getting anxious. He wants to get it over with."

Griselda nodded her head.

"The fact that it is the Princess changes everything. But we must destroy her." 

Petranella looked at her mother in surprise.

"But mother, we mustn't!"

"Do you think I don't know that?" Griselda snapped. "We cannot kill her, Petranella. It would be barbaric."

The priestess sighed and looked at the tiara in her daughter's hands.

"Has your sister been informed that we have found the mother?"

"Yes, but I have not told her who it is."

"Good."

Griselda held the tiara up to the light.

"Do you remember the day when this was placed on the head of Harkinian's bride? I never thought I'd see it on a fairer head than hers..." 

Her voice trailed of nostalgically, but Petranella took that opportunity to speak.

"Oh mother, I never dreamed that I'd ever see anyone who was more beautiful than my sister, but I was wrong. I've never seen such a beautiful girl."

"I know. I have seen her too." Griselda sighed.

"Mama, we can't kill her!" Petranella cried. "We can't kill Zelda!"

"Zelda?" A voice asked in disbelief.

Both mother and daughter's eyes flew to the speaker who had silently entered. Her eyes were opened wide in shock, and she was staring at them in surprise.

"What does _she have to do with anything?"_

Petranella looked guiltily at her feet, while Griselda kept her head high.

"Mother, answer me. Why were you talking about Zelda?" 

Neither answered her, though she did not need their words to realise what was happening.

"It's her isn't it? She's in the sisterhood, she's the one."

She was still given no answer, but her eyes spotted the tiara in her mother's hands she stared at it in alarm, and then backed up against the door, gripping the frame, visibly shocked.

"I can't believe this..." She murmured. "Why didn't you tell me?!"

Her voice rose angrily as she turned on her mother.

"How dare you not tell me!"

Petranella grabbed hold of her shoulders.

"Calm down, you're hysterical."

"Don't I have the right to be?"

"She's right Petra, let her go." Griselda sighed. "We should have told her the moment Serpius brought her in."

The priestess sighed and took up her shaken daughter's hand.

"Come now Cordelia, it is time to reunite you with your daughter."


	9. Mothers and Daughters

Chapter 9: Mothers and Daughters

Disclaimer: Don't own Zelda. Can't be bothered to say much more than that.

A.N: Phew, I'm back! It's been a while and stress is getting to me (a little). My first sit-down GCSE exam is in _two weeks' time! Eep! Still, once they're over I'm FREE! Free from the bounds of (TR)Ashford School and ready to become a public school girl! Yay! I saw my boarding house for the first time today and it is the coolest thing imaginable. The place has a turret sticking out of the top!_

As you are aware, the delay has been for the reasons stated in the last chapter. Once again, I am overwhelmed by your support and I thank you all from the bottom of my heart.

"Is that her?" Cordelia asked, peeking through the window in the door to Zelda's cell.

Petranella and Griselda nodded.

"She's very tall for her age."

Petranella looked at her sister sadly.

"She's nearly eighteen."

Cordelia remained motionless, but when Zelda faced their direction, she drew back in shock.

"I see that she inherited Vesta's eyes." She said bitterly. "I might have guessed."

"Oh but she's very beautiful." Her sister said softly. "Beyond compare."

Griselda was aware of her elder daughter's mistake the moment she said it. Cordelia's eyes narrowed and her fists balled.

"Tell Serpius that his sacrifice is ready for him." She said curtly. "And get it over with."

Petranella's eyes widened.

"You can't mean that. You can't..."

"Can't I?" Cordelia replied. "That girl is the reason why I have never truly been happy. The sooner I see her dead the better."

Petranella looked at her mother who nodded her head.

"Go after her."

Griselda watched her daughter go until a voice brought her back down to earth.

"Have you the decency to discuss my fate with me in person or must I be reduced to eavesdropping through walls?"

She turned and opened the door, letting her sigh escape her before she entered the room. Her granddaughter stood with her head held high, keeping her gaze cool and even while maintaining eye contact with her.

"Griselda de la Lune, I presume?"

Griselda nodded, and noted that her grandchild's voice held as much beauty and majesty as her appearence.

"That is correct, Your Highness." She said, bowing softly. 

"Well what is your intention with me? Where do I fit in Serpius' plans?"

"Perceptive as well as beautiful, that is to be commended my child."

Zelda noticed that the priestess had conveniently avoided answering her question.

"That is not a matter I wish to discuss." She replied. "What does Serpius want with me?"

Her question was asked more forcefully, and Griselda could not ignore it.

"If you do not answer me then I shall be forced to extract the information I require directly from your mind." The princess stated.

"So Cordelia passed that onto you too." Griselda said thoughtfully. "It makes me wonder what else she gave you."

Zelda was startled at the unexpected mention of her mother.

"I was unaware that my mother was telepathic, though I do not know how you came across that information nor do I care to ask. I want answers to my questions and I want them now."

Griselda sighed.

"I do not know how you became so wilful, it was certainly not from your parents. But it is good to know that one with a position as influential as yours has that trait. You will be a fine queen some day."

Zelda got the feeling that the priestess was ignoring her question for her own convenience.

"I am aware that I was born to be queen one day. What I want to know is whether Serpius intends for me to live long enough for me to fulfil that role."

Griselda sighed.

"I shall be frank: he does not. The child that you are destined to bear is too powerful for us to take the risk."

Zelda looked at her in surprise.

"My child? But I do not have a child..." She said quietly. "I do not even have a husband or one in mind, how can you be so sure that _I am the one who will have this child?"_

Griselda gestured to the bed.

"Sit, there is much to tell you. You are familiar with the prophecy of _endeffera?"_

Zelda did as she was instructed and nodded.

"The child of Nayru and Valour, the son of Farore..."

She stopped.

"The child of Courage and Wisdom. I understand now."

Griselda sat down in the wooden chair and looked at her granddaughter.

"Then you know that Nayru saved her daughter's essence to be granted to the firstborn of two mortals who she feels to be worthy. It would appear that She has bestowed that honour upon you."

Zelda lowered her head and looked at her right hand. The gravity of the situation hit her and she had never felt the Triforce's presence more than she had at that moment. Who else was worthier to carry a child of prophecy than a child of prophecy herself? And none other than the woman that Nayru had selected to champion her cause.

"So, that is what Serpius has been after all along. The essence of Endeffera." Zelda said softly. "And now that he has me, he intends to obtain it."

"In a way, yes. He will not kill you until he has found a way to extract your child's power and use it for himself."

"Then he has a long time to wait." Zelda responded. "I will wait to have children until he is no longer a threat..."

"The child will be born one year from now." Griselda interrupted. "If you live, then there is no escaping your fate, or that of your child."

Zelda's eyes met hers, holding a questioning gaze in their beautiful azure depths.

"_If I live?"_

Griselda nodded.

"Yes. Our plan originally was to make it so that the child was never born by removing one of the elements..."

"You mean by killing me or the man who is to be the father." Zelda said bluntly.

"I do. However, there are too many complications now for us to remove you from the equation."

"If it is because I am a princess, then I am surprised." Zelda said dryly. "I thought that class had no effect on matters of fate."

Griselda looked at her granddaughter and sighed heavily.

"It does not, yet there is an ancient unwritten law that states that no being should ever live with the blood of their kin on their hands."

Zelda could barely contain her gasp of surprise and looked at the priestess in shock.

"What do you mean, 'kin'?" She asked.

"Queen Cordelia desired to name her daughter in honour of her mother. Your father wished to name you in honour of his mother. An impartial third party suggested the abbreviation of Griselda to be your name, so Zelda you were."

"You're my grandmother?" Zelda asked, rising from her seat and staring in surprise at the woman on the chair. "But you're so young!"

Griselda laughed.

"I can understand your alarm, my child, but I do not speak falsely. I am your mother's mother, and my appearence is enchanted. I am seventy two years old, though thanks to the mother I never knew my face has not changed since the day I turned twenty five. That was the day I bore your aunt Petranella."

She sighed, her face suddenly smiling with nostalgia.

"Although she was pretty, she held nothing on your mother, and though it may sound disloyal of me, niether can hold a candle to you."

She stood and touched her grandchild under her chin.

"You have an inbred serenity to you, and a pure aura to your being. Yet there is a strength in you which I cannot name, something almost divine."

Zelda unwittingly backed away, aware that Griselda was using her own mystical powers to sense what power it was that Zelda held. She could not afford to have the Triforce discovered, not now.

"Why do you back away from me? Do you fear me?"

The priestess missed nothing, and Zelda knew that this woman was as sly as a fox.

"No, I do not fear you." She replied."I am just a little overwhelmed. My father never mentioned to me that you were alive."

"He would not have. I abandoned the life of a noble before you were born. No-one knew where I was, and I cared not to denounce the rumours spread about me. Lady Griselda, the wife of Banolthir, Warden of Eastern Hyrule, was dead. Griselda de la Lune was born again. My family have a habit of disappearing when the time suits, only Marisa has the obstinacy to remain a noble. She inherited that from her father."

Zelda remained silent, brooding over the revelations made to her.

_My family have a habit of disappearing when the time suits._

Convenient how her mother happened to die so shortly after her relationship with Olaran had been discovered by her father. Almost too convenient. She had one opportunity to ask the question that had taken over her thoughts and now was the time to ask.

"Does my mother dwell here also?"

Now it was Griselda's turn to look surprised and she did so.

"So your father told you the truth instead of have you believe that your mother died during your infancy. It seems that I misjudged him."

Zelda's nails dug into the soft flesh of her palms as she clenched her fists.

"He did not tell me."

"An intelligent girl, I see. It appears that Cordelia also passed her brains as well as her beauty."

Zelda's head was reeling with the newfound information.

"So I suppose she has no desire to see me, otherwise she would have already come." She said sullenly. 

Griselda looked at her granddaughter sadly and touched her shoulder.

"Your mother is one of those people who will do what suits her and no-one else. She will come, just give her some time to get used to you being here. Seventeen years is a very long time. A lot has changed."

Zelda nodded.

"It has."

"I mean you, you are now the woman who holds the hearts of a nation, not your mother. If you were to die, then Hyrule would be in mouring. That is another reason why you must not die, though I wonder whether the same effect would be had if the sire of your child were to be slain in your place."

Zelda saw the chilling glint in her grandmother's eye and felt cold for it.

"I would prefer it if no slaying were to be done, particularly if the one to be killed is the man I love." 

Griselda swooped onto her words like a hawk.

"So, there is one you love already? Who is this man?"

Zelda looked up into the alarmingly eager eyes of her grandmother and held her in a cool gaze.

"I love many men. My father, my friends, my godfather..."

"Olaran." Griselda said.

Her voice changed into a tone of bitterness and she turned to face the wall.

"I remember when he was just a boy, he used to leave bunches of flowers on Cordelia's window sill. Then the early morning rides to the river began, and before I knew it he had stolen my daughter's heart from her..."

She stopped, aware that what she had said might have been too much.

"You have no need to stop on my account. I know about them." Zelda said quietly.

"By your tone of voice, it would appear that the story has been told by one who tells only of her deception while she was married to your father."

"All that I know is that she cost one man his wife, one boy his mother and another his entire family."

******

"So, this is it." Aidyn said, stating the obvious. "The place is crawling with serpents."

Niether Link nor Olaran had spoken a word to each other, and Aidyn found himself unable to stand the silence and made conversation with one or other and acted as a go between.for them.

"It would appear that way." Olaran replied, drawing his stallion Destrier to a halt and looking at the tranquil looking building ahead of him and his sons.

Link continued to say nothing and rode past them, staring intently at the gates to the Sisterhood.

"Where are you going?" Olaran asked.

His son said nothing.

"I order you to stop, Link." 

Epona halted, though Link kept his gaze constantly at his target.

"This isn't the battlefield. I don't follow orders, especially not yours."

"You know, I am getting just a little bit fed up with your attitude..." Olaran began.

"Oh yeah? Well why don't you come over here and settle this man to man." Link taunted.

"Guys please; shut up!" Aidyn cried in exasperation. "Link, you've done nothing but be hostile to him all evening."

Link opened his mouth to protest but Aidyn was talking again.

"And Dad, please stop goading him! Of course he's going to snap if you keep getting looking to get a rise from him. He's right, we're not on the battlefield and it's obvious that he won't take orders from anyone."

"He's too much like his mother for his own good." Olaran mumbled.

"I'd sooner be like her than you." Link spat.

"Oh for the sake of all things holy, you're acting like children!" Aidyn snapped. "If we're going to get Zelda back then we are going to have to work together otherwise we'll never get past the guards and into the Sisterhood."

Link smiled in the darkness, counting the serpents and then taking his bow from his back.

"I'll handle that."

He took a bomb from his pack and tied it to an arrow, quickly igniting the fuse and firing the arrow off into the distance. The bomb struck an unknown target in the distance and exploded with a loud bang far away from the three men. As Link had predicted and banked on, half the serpent guard tore off in the direction of the explosion, leaving a controllable number of serpents at the gate.

"Cake." Link stated, before dismounting from Epona's saddle and slapping her rump so that she would run off under cover.

Olaran and Aidyn stared at him in surprise and watched as he stealthily crept to the gates. What actually happened, they never knew, as it was too dark for them to see sufficiently. The only thing that gave away Link's activities were a few bright, white flashes as his sword glinted in the moonlight and a few throaty screams as the guards were dispatched. 

"I do not believe that boy." Olaran said in disbelief. "And I don't know how he does it."

Aidyn smiled.

"Watch it Dad, it sounds to me like you're proud of him."

"Of course I am." Olaran replied. "He might hate me, but that does not mean that I feel the same way about him."

They made their way to the gate and found Link waiting for them.

"Split up and search inside. Zelda's in there somewhere and as soon as you find her, get her out. Don't worry about who's left behind."

"Look who's dishing out orders now." Olaran said dryly.

Link glared at him but said nothing.

"I'm OK with that." Aidyn said quickly, keen to lighten the atmosphere. "If we don't make contact, then head back to the camp whenever."

Link nodded and disappeared into the darkness, followed by the others who went in opposite directions.

******

Serpius withdrew his knife from the wooden table and then slammed it back down with a thud. The surface was already scarred with similar indentations from throughout the course of the evening. He dragged it out again and then looked up at the doorway as he saw Griselda standing there.

"I presume you've come to tell me that we are going to commence the rites." He said.

She shook her head and with a roar of rage, Serpius' dagger embedded itself to the hilt in the table.

"I am sick of waiting! Griselda, you are trying my patience and you do not want to see me angry. What is the hold up?!"

"The Princess..."

"Yes?" Serpius asked impatiently.

"There are complications." Griselda stated. "Things are not as simple as..."

"What do you mean 'things are not as simple'?" Serpius bellowed. "What is so difficult about pinning a girl to a table and commencing with the rites?"

Griselda could not speak, but someone spoke for her.

"What my mother means to say is that she is bound by an ancient law that says she may not spill the blood of her own."

Cordelia appeared, looking cool and sedate.

"Her own what?" Serpius asked suspiciously.

"Her own family." Cordelia replied coolly. "The girl is my daughter."

Serpius stared at her in disbelief before his lip curled upwards in a smile.

"So you are _that Cordelia my lady. I do not see how that fact escaped me, but no matter."_

"I agree, there is nothing the matter." She replied. "And if my mother is unwilling to perform the rites then I shall do them for you."

"Cordelia!" Griselda cried. "You can't!"

"Can't I?" Cordelia cried. "For eighteen years I've been stuck in the wretched place and for what reason? Because _you would not allow me to marry the man I wanted. __You made sure I would be unhappy unless I was a queen and all to fuel your own vanity and desire!"_

Griselda was speechless as her daughter carried on.

"And it was you who made it so that I could only have one child, and why was that?"

"I never..."

"Yes you did!" Cordelia wailed, her eyes shining with tears. "You poisoned my body so that my son was never born, and it took _ten years for that damage to be repaired. Ten years! Do you even know how many children I lost during that time? Eight. I fell pregnant with Harkinian's children eight times, and every time I prayed that the child would survive, but it didn't. And then there came Zelda. Maybe I would have loved her, maybe I would have been the mother that I once dreamed I would be if I had not hated her so much. And you know why that was, don't you? It was because of your meddling in my life that she nearly destroyed me, and she took away any other chance I ever had of having more children, of having Olaran's children. Every time I looked at his boys I felt such a deep seeded jealousy that I couldn't contain myself. They should have been __my sons, not __hers. My life would have been perfect if you had just left it alone! But now I'm going to take control of my life. If I couldn't bear the children of the man I love then neither shall my daughter."_

Griselda looked at her daughter in horror before her eyes narrowed in anger.

"Cordelia, you heartless, vain little bitch. Do you honestly think that I would ever, _ever have__ done anything to have harmed you? You were never pregnant, it was just your own overactive imagination. And as for that lie about me forcing you to become queen, __you were the one who chose to break your engagement with Olaran. I always knew you were destined to be a queen, I brought you up to fit your role and by keeping Olaran at bay I thought that you would not fall for him. I knew he was smitten with you, and I didn't want you to get hurt. That's why I didn't approve of him. I loved the boy as much as one would love a nephew or cousin, and if he had fallen for either of your sisters I would have been overjoyed. But you were so beautiful and enigmatic that he was unable to do anything but fall for you, and that could not be allowed. So don't you dare blame your unhappiness on me! You brought all of your misery upon yourself, and I will not let you harm the best thing that has come of your existence."_

Serpius watched the exchange with a bemused look on his face. This conversation was proving to be very enlightening. But at the same time, he was furious.

"Well then Griselda, if you will not help me then there is to be no further use for you." He said coolly. "I will not kill you, I am a man of my word and I promised that no harm would come to you. However, you will spend the rest of your days locked within a cell as a reward for your treachery." 

Griselda met his glare with her own expression of cool anger.

"Then I will tell you only this before you imprison me.

_Valour's Brand shall gleam without_

_The light of the Sun nor the Moon._

_And when the golden light shines out,_

_This shall seal your doom. "_

With that, she was escorted from the room by a brace of serpent troops.

Cordelia watched her go with a shaking body. The harsh reality of her mother's words had struck her deeply, and her soul was in turmoil. 

"What was that crone speaking of?" Serpius demanded. "Why did she go off into verse?"

Cordelia turned her attention to the Serpent Lord, composing herself and smiling calmly.

"She does when the gift of prophecy is upon her. Fortunately for me, that gift was not granted, unless of course it comes to me in my dreams, which it seldom does. My father was not exactly the most magically sensitive man and unfortunately that has diluted my attonement with magical elements. But that does not matter. I am sufficiently powerful to perform the rites you request."

Serpius nodded.

"Excellent. I shall be in my quarters when you need me."

******

Doors have been regarded since the beginning of time as a way of entering and exiting rooms, plus being used as semi-decorative commodities. Windows, on the other hand, were only there to illuminate and act as a way of fresh air to enter a room.

But not tonight.

A young priestess sat meditating silently in the confines of a small back room when there was a smash of glass and a shape flew into the room through the window and landed by the window sill. With a gasp, the girl spun around and came face to face with a young man clad in green.

"Sorry about that." He apologised, shooting the shocked young girl a broad grin on his handsome face. 

Stunned, the girl felt her knees turn to jelly as the intruder opened the door and darted through, closing it behind him.

The priestess stood with her mouth opened involuntarily and immediately started praying to the gods for them to forgive her for thinking the thoughts that were running through her mind. 

Link was in too much of a hurry to waste another thought on the newest member of his fan club. His best friend was somewhere in the walls of this place and he was determined to be the one to get her out. The problem was that everything in this place seemed to look exactly the same wherever he went. He didn't know how long he'd been looking for when he suddenly came across a brace of serpents standing by a door.

"I see." He told himself. "Now why would there be a guard posted outside a door unless there was a prisoner inside?"

He ran at the guards full pelt, and as soon as the first had realised what was happening, he had the point of the Master Sword buried in his chest. This was the same with the second, and as Link removed his sword from the carcass of the serpent he kicked the door open.

"Let's bust a move Zellie, it's time to go." He announced.

But it was not Zelda's voice who answered.

"It has been a very long time since anyone called me that."

Link turned and was shocked at the sight of a petite woman with enquiring grey eyes and silvery blonde hair that fell down way past the small of her back.

"Who are you?" He asked, instantly on guard.

The woman curtsied and looked up at him.

"They call me Griselda de la Lune. And you?"

Link kept his eyes on her face, narrowed and angry.

"You may call me Link. Where is the Princess?"

Griselda stared at him long and hard and then gasped.

"I have seen your face before, in dreams. There is a strength within you that is overwhelming. What are you?"

"I'm pissed off." Link replied. "And if you don't give me answers then I'll..."

He remembered what Rauru had told him.

_She has great power over the mind. Not through her magic, mind you, but through pretty words and promises._

The priestess had to be probing his mind.

"If you value yours then you will show me where I can find the Princess." He said coolly.

Zelda had taught him a long time ago that the only way to stop a person from reading your thoughts was by thinking of one thing and one thing only.

But it was hard for him to think of anything but Zelda at that moment.

"You are fond of her." Griselda stated. "You grew up with her, you're best friends, though you care for her more than a mere friend should."

"If you know all this, then why don't you let me see her?" Link demanded. "Take me to her now!"

Griselda stood looking at him quizzically.

"What is it about you? This power in you scares me somewhat..."

Link glared at her and then put his hand to his sword hilt.

"There is no need to act in that way, my impatient young friend. I am not trying to interrupt your search, in fact I wish that you would get my granddaughter out of here and to somewhere safe."

Link did a double take.

"What did you just call her?"

"My granddaughter. The only child of my second daughter Cordelia. But you have to get her out of this place before Serpius and Cordelia begin the rites that will lead to her destruction."

"What? I thought he wanted her to remain alive so that he could take _endeffera's power."_

It was Griselda's turn to look surprised and she did so.

"How do you know this?"

"I have my sources." Link said cryptically. "But first, you tell me why Zelda's in danger."

Griselda sighed heavily.

"You know of the prophecy of _endeffera and by now you must have realised that Zelda is destined to be the mother of this child. Serpius wants this power, and I cannot afford to let him take such power. It would be disastrous. So I lied, I told him that I had found an incantation that would transfer the power to him, though what I really found was an incantation that would cause the woman to die. When I realised that it was Zelda, then I knew I could not go through with it. I refused, and Serpius had me imprisoned. Cordelia is willing to undertake the rites, and she knows that they will kill Zelda. That's why she wants to do it."_

Link stared at her open mouthed.

"But she's Zelda's mother! She can't do that!"

Griselda sighed.

"I know. That is why you have to save her. I won't stop you. You'll find her in a cell in the west wing on the third floor."

Link nodded.

"Thank you."

"Please."

He turned to look at her as he ran out.

"Save my grandchild. I may have failed her before but this is the only thing left that I can do for her."

******

Zelda sat on the bed with her knees drawn up to her chest. She knew that if she had put her mind to it, she could have warped herself out of this place with ease, but there was something holding her back. 

It was the fact that she knew her mother was there.

In spite of what she knew, Zelda was not going to leave until she had seen her. She had no recollection of the woman who had given her life, she had never even seen her except for a portrait that adorned the wall of her aunt Marisa's house, and even then she seemed like an untouchable entity instead of a mother.

And then there had been the dreams she had had as a child. It had been her and her mother, sitting in a field of flowers and making daisy chains, laughing like a mother and daughter should. She had only been five or six at the time, and she knew that they'd had no prophetic meaning but they had still been precious to her. But now she knew the real truth about the queen, her mother. She'd abandoned her. Left her baby daughter without even a memory of her to hold dear. No decent mother did that. No wonder her father always held a pained look in his eyes whenever she asked him about her.

At the same time, Zelda was left with a horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach. No matter what happened, Cordelia was still her mother and they shared the same blood. So what if it were in her blood to be a terrible mother too? What if she abandoned this child she was destined to have? 

"Please, please don't let me be like her." She pleaded silently. "I don't want to hurt anyone the way she hurt my family, especially not my child."

The child had her curious. Never in her wildest dreams had she imagined that she'd be a mother so soon after she had come of age. She wondered who the father would be, and whether or not their offspring would look like him or her, or whether it would be a son or a daughter. But she knew that whatever happened, Serpius would never take it from her nor would he ever harm her family. 

Her family.

The thought gave her a pleasant shiver down her spine. The thought of being in love and waking up next to the man she loved every morning warmed her heart, and the thought of having children did too. It always had, and even the daunting prospect of the power of _endeffera could not dampen her spirits._

******

Olaran crept about in the shadows, his hand on the hilt of the sword at his hip. The sound of footsteps approaching down the corridor caused him to hide in a doorway. A pair of priestesses walked past with their heads bowed and talking in hushed voices. The general watched them go before he carried on his way, cautiously treading his way through the winding maze of corridors, seeking out his goddaughter with urgency in his step. He was also determined not to meet with Griselda de la Lune, with whom he had parted ways with a torrent of angry words. At the time, he'd been nineteen years old, and had returned from the army with a broad grin on his face, developed muscles on his previously scrawny body and had an excellent reputation within the army. He'd returned to ask Banolthir for the hand of his 'daughter' and had met with Griselda at the door. She had looked at him with pity and shaken her head.

"I know why you are here, Olaran Ferras. And I am afraid that you are too late."

"Too late? I don't understand..."

"Cordelia is to be married to someone else. I am sorry."

Olaran's brown eyes had narrowed and had slammed his fist on the hall table.

"What the hell do you mean by that? She and I are engaged! She promised me before she left that we'd be married as soon as I came home..."

His outburst had trailed off and then his voice softened with anger.

"Tell me the name of the bastard who's stolen her from me." He demanded.

"What would you do Olaran? Would you challenge him for my daughter's love?" Griselda had asked.

"I don't need to challenge anyone for what I already have. But I will have her back, whether I have to kill to do so or not."

"So, you would sooner have the blood of Hyrule's prince on your hands than let my daughter have what she wanted. Let her go Olaran, you know what she's like, she's happy when she's being admired."

Olaran shook his head at the memories and turned another corner and then struggled to contain a gasp as he spotted the back of a blonde figure walking down the corridor. 

"I can't believe it's this easy." He told himself. 

Making sure there was no-one around, he crept up behind his target.

"Zelda, it's time to get out of here."

It was at that moment that he realised his mistake, as the blonde gasped and spun around to face him.

"Olaran?"

Olaran shrank back in shock.

"Cordelia?"


	10. Like Mother Like Daughter..?

Chapter 10: Like Mother Like Daughter?...

Disclaimer: Don't own Zelda.

A.N: Yikes! Having completed French Orals and Textiles exams, I have Classical Studies on Tuesday and Friday! Eep! I really thought I had to get this chapter up, but I know you guys'll understand if there's not much for a while. Also, the next chapter will pretty much be the BIG FIGHT SCENE that you've been waiting for, so be patient and it'll arrive. I promise!

Cordelia could scarcely believe her eyes as the first great love of her life stared at her in a shocked horror. The hair on his beard and head was paled by the myriad of grey hairs that streaked the sandy gold, and his face had become more weathered and tired. Much to her disappointment, his eyes had lost the sparkle that had enthralled her, and she was intelligent enough to know what had removed it.

"The years have been kinder to you than to me." He remarked, as he saw her immense grey eyes searching his face. "You remain unchanged."

There was stiffness in his words that did not come from insincerity, as she still looked more or less the same as she had done the day he had last seen her. The only changes were creases upon her brow and around her eyes, and her golden curls were untouched by the silver of age, save for a few threads by her brow. But in spite of the civil nature of his words, Cordelia could not fail to sense the discomfort in the general's manner, nor the familiar look of disdain in his eyes. She couldn't stand that.

"Please don't hate me, Ola." She said softly, looking away.

Olaran's brow furrowed. After so many years of playing over this scenario in his mind, it still surprised him that she would choose to open their reunion with such words. The least he'd expected was that she'd apologise, but over the years he'd forgotten what Cordelia was really like.

"Why should I not hate you?" He snapped, holding his fury. "You played with my heart like it was nothing but another ornament for you, and when I'd finally accepted that I'd never get you back, you choose to torment me when I was happier than I'd ever been for years."

"Olaran..."

"Why did you do it Cordelia? Why? For the sake of the Gods woman, we had everything that either of us could ever want and _you blew it! Why did you do it to Ariala..."_

Cordelia snapped at the mention of her old rival.

"Oh yes, Ariala, your child bride." Cordelia hissed. "The girl who enchanted everyone because she was so different from everyone else at court. What was it about her that had you so enthralled, Olaran? Why did you marry her? She was nothing but a little girl playing in a man's world, but in the world of women she couldn't quite cut it..."

Olaran's scowl deepened at the contempt Cordelia showed for Ariala and felt his anger rise.

"I loved her because she was nothing like you." He replied coolly. "And as for failing at being a woman, I think the only failure in that department was you."

Cordelia's mouth opened in horror.

"How dare you!"

"I'll tell you how I dare," Olaran snapped. "Ariala showed more love for me than you ever did. She was a better friend, a better mother and above all that, Ariala was the only woman who ever truly satisfied me."

That had been a low blow and he knew it, but right now all he wanted to do was hurt her the way she had hurt him, time and again. But Cordelia de la Lune was not a woman who took an insult lightly.

"Oh yes, I suppose she must have been quite a one in the sack, otherwise you would have never married her. She had nothing else going for her. Tell me, was Aidyn on the way before you were married or did you wed her purely because of _love?" _

She practically spat the last word and Olaran felt his normally placid temper rise to a rage he'd never thought he'd feel. He was unable to contain himself as he lunged out and grabbed her wrist with such a vice grip that she cried out.

"I never ever thought I'd ever hate anyone as much as I hate you at this moment." He growled.

"Olaran, you're hurting me..." Cordelia yelped.

"Good! Maybe that way I'll get through to you!" The general snapped. "Because of you, I have lived the past seventeen years in misery, my grandson will never know his grandmother and my son hates me because of you."

Cordelia was speechless.

"I'm glad you have nothing to say to that." Olaran said angrily. "I have more to say and your voice is sickening me. You remember Ranlink don't you? You always doted on him, giving him presents and cuddling him..."

"I killed him." Cordelia whispered.

"No, you did worse than that." Olaran replied. "He's alive."

"He is?" 

The woman's voice was elated and happy.

"No thanks to you. And don't think that he will ever show you any favour, because the one good thing that has come out of this whole mess is that he hates you as much as he hates me."

Cordelia stared into Olaran's eyes and saw the spark of anger in them that she had seen the day he had saved her from Moreth, only this time the anger was directed at her. Once those eyes had stared at her with a look so warm and tender that even the thought of it still warmed her heart, so many years after it had ceased to be directed at her.

"Oh Olaran, what happened to us?" She said sadly. "There was a time when you would have taken the stars from the sky if I so desired them."

"For the sake of the Gods Cordelia, don't you dare try to pull that shit on me!" He growled. "I'm not a starstruck teenager anymore, you can't manipulate me anymore with your mind games. If I remember, you said that you'd love me until the stars burnt out, but they're still there aren't they?"

Once again, Cordelia was rendered speechless.

"I wonder whether you spouted the same lies to Harkinian?" Olaran mused. "No matter what you think of or thought of me, he didn't deserve to be treated the way you treated him."

"I never meant to hurt him."

"So you meant only to hurt me. Why is it that whatever you put your mind to always ends in you hurting someone grievously?"

The arguing pair were unaware that their discussion was being overheard by a silent watcher. Impatient and bored of waiting for Cordelia to bring Zelda to be sacrificed, Serpius had slunk out from his quarters and had come in search of the queen, only to discover this angry exchange of words between the general and his former lover. In the darkness of the shadows, Serpius' eyes narrowed at the sight of the general who had caused him such trouble, although a sadistic smirk played upon his lips in delight of hearing such secrets, and by having Olaran at his mercy. 

******

Aidyn charged up the stairs to the top floor, keeping his eyes open for any enemy that might cross his path. He wondered whether or not his father or brother had had any luck finding Zelda. He spotted two girls dressed in plain grey robes standing by a door, talking quietly to one another, and pinned himself against the wall in the shadows.

"Lady Griselda has been gone quite some time, do you think she will return soon?" The smaller of the girls said.

"Oh undoubtedly." The taller agreed. "She said that she would, and so she will. It is not everyday that such an important visitor comes here."

_Ah ha. Aidyn thought. Princesses were important visitors._

Suddenly, a firm hand gripped his shoulder and he spun around to face his brother. He smirked.

"You're late baby brother." He said.

Link didn't know how to answer his comment, completely taken aback by his brother's use of the word 'brother'.

"I got held up, I met Griselda de la Lune." He said quietly. "She told me where to find Zelda."

"Really? Where?" Aidyn asked in surprise.

"Where do you think she is? She's in there." Link replied.

"Right. So how do we get past the guards?" Aidyn asked.

Link peered around the corner and cursed.

"Damn it. Serpents I can handle, but unarmed priestesses are completely new to me." He muttered.

Aidyn grinned.

"Link, you appear to be forgetting one thing." 

"What?" Link asked, looking clueless.

"Are priestesses supposed to be pure and chaste?"

"Yes."

"And are we or are we not young men?"

"Yes but..."

Link smiled and finally understood what his brother was saying.

"You want us to flirt with them to get rid of them?" 

Aidyn grinned and nodded.

"Yeah, that's about it. But if you tell Catrine then you're dead." He warned.

Link smiled.

"I may just have to save this story to tell my nephew though."

Aidyn glared at him and pushed him into the corridor before he could react. There he stood, stock still and staring at the two women with blatant discomfort. The priestesses, having heard his footsteps, gasped and stared at him in horror, with their eyes wide open.

"Who... who...?" They stammered simultaneously.

"Um..." Link began. "Hi?"

Aidyn slapped his forehead and stifled his laughter.

"Alright, who are you and what are you doing here?" The taller priestess began angrily.

Link didn't much like the tone of her voice and decided to act.

"I... um... like your... robes?"

The priestesses' jaws dropped and Aidyn was unable to control the snort of laughter that escaped him. Clearly, his little brother had very little experience in sweet talking the fairer sex.

"What my brother means to say," he said, stepping in to help out. "Is that your beauty makes the garments you wear seem as though they are made from the finest silks in Hyrule."

The two priestesses stared at him aghast, and then blushed prettily and giggled. Link stared at his elder brother with an appalled expression on his face.

"Yet even the finest silk in Hyrule would pale in comparison to your beauty, ladies." He said, taking Aidyn's lead and bowing.

Again, the priestesses giggled.

"Good sirs, you flatter us." The taller said while the shorter giggled uncontrollably.

"No flattery is needed when..." Link was stuck.

"...All we speak is the truth." Aidyn continued. "Such rare apparitions of beauty have not been seen since the Golden Goddesses came to this land."

Link was uncertain whether to vomit or roll on the floor laughing.

"But please ladies, do not think us brash." Aidyn continued, aware that his brother was about to gag. "All we desire is but one kiss from your fair lips."

Link could scarcely believe how thickly Aidyn was laying it on. The priestesses gasped and then Link realised that perhaps even with all of Aidyn's nauseating sweet talk the girls were still going to say no.

"Dear me, we do work quickly." The taller girl said.

The smaller carried on giggling.

"Meet us outside in ten minutes." The taller continued.

The priestesses hurried off giggling while Link looked at his brother in bemused surprise.

"I don't even want to ask where you learned that from." He laughed.

"Catrine is fond of romance novels."

Link shook his head and laughed.

"Well, I guess Zelda's waiting."

"I guess." 

They headed to the door and looked through the chink to see a blonde haired maiden seated on the bed.

"Right." Link announced, taking his sword from its scabbard and bringing it down upon the hinges of the door with all his strength.

"That's not going to work..." Aidyn began, but ate his words as the sword sliced through the metal with ease. "Yea Gods, that is some sword you have."

The door thudded on the floor and much to Link and Aidyn's surprise, Zelda was standing there with her hands on her hips with a smirk on her lips.

"_'Such rare apparitions of beauty have not been seen since the Golden Goddesses came to this land?' What the hell was that?" She scoffed. _

"You're welcome princess, it was no trouble at all rescuing you." Link replied dryly.

Aidyn could only blush.

"We'd better split before those guards realise that we're not coming to dirty their habits." Link remarked. "C'mon Zel, let's get out of here."

Zelda moved to join them but then paused. The thought of her mother stayed firmly in her mind an

"I can't." She said quietly.

"What?" Aidyn asked. "Zelda, you're in danger."

"I know." She sighed. "But I can't go, not yet."

Link looked at her quizzically and tried to read the expression on her face unsuccessfully.

"Zel, come on." He said quietly, taking hold of her hand. "If you stay here then you're going to get yourself killed. Come on..."

"No Link!" Zelda replied, wrenching her hand from his grasp. "I have to see her, I have to find out why she did it! You don't understand!"

It was at that moment Link knew what she meant. He also felt as though something cold had just gripped hold of his chest and had rendered him immobile, because he knew that if Zelda saw Cordelia then it would mean that he would too, and he didn't want to confront the woman who was partly responsible for his mother's death.

"She's the one who wants you dead Zelda." He said quietly. 

His words cut at her like a knife and she felt confused and shocked by them. Deep down she knew that her mother had no intention of seeing her again, but somehow the realisation of the truth in his words shook her senses.

"You don't know that..." She began.

"Yes I do." Link said softly. "Griselda told me herself. We have to go. Now."

"Who is trying to kill her?" Aidyn asked.

Zelda hung her head and nodded.

"Alright." She said quietly. "I'll leave."

Link looked at her sympathetically.

"Believe me Zel, it's for the best."

"I know." She whispered. "But... but wouldn't you give anything to see your mother?"

Aidyn looked shocked.

"Mother?"

He turned and stared at Link.

"She's alive? Mother? Our mother's alive?"

It was Zelda's turn to be shocked.

_He knows?_

Link read Zelda's thoughts and nodded.

"No Aidyn, I wish to Farore she was but..."

"My mother is." Zelda replied. "And she's here. In this sisterhood."

Aidyn opened his mouth in shock.

"Queen Cordelia is alive? But she died years ago..."

Then he cast a sideways look at his brother and shook his head.

"Today is the day that the dead live again, I shouldn't be surprised."

He saw her pained look and then looked at his brother again.

"Link, she's right. I'd give anything to see Mom again. If we look for Dad then maybe we'll find her."

Link sighed reluctantly and turned to Zelda. He knew what this would mean, but at that moment he wanted more than anything to make Zelda happy again.

"OK, but we as soon as we find Olaran then we're out of here, whether we find your mother or not."

A happy smile brightened her face and she flung her arms around his neck to hug him.

"Thank you for understanding how much this means to me." She whispered.

Link opened his eyes wide in surprise and then hugged her back. Aidyn smiled knowingly and then cleared his throat.

"Well, are we going?" He asked.

Zelda ended the embrace and nodded.

"Besides, one of the priestesses has my tiara."

******

"Please Olaran..." Cordelia begged.

Olaran looked over his shoulder at her witheringly as he walked away from her.

"You can't say anything to me that hasn't already been said." He said coldly. "I'm surprised that those lies don't leave a bad taste in your mouth."

"Don't leave me!" Cordelia wailed.

Olaran closed his eyes to blot out her voice.

"Goodbye Cordelia."

He started to walk along the corridor, ignoring her voice.

"Not so fast, General." A sinister voice hissed.

Serpius emerged from his hiding place with a sadistic smile on his face.

"I believe you issued me a challenge that has yet to be upheld." The serpent lord said smugly. "And I had heard that you were a man of your word."

"Serpius." Olaran growled, drawing his sword. "Why am I not surprised? I suppose rats and parasites travel arm in arm."

Cordelia looked away with hurt in her eyes at Olaran's scorn.

"You see these skulls?" Serpius said, gesturing to his belt. "Each one of them was once an unbeaten leader of men. But for many years, your fame has travelled far and wide and I have left a space here for you."

"How thoughtful." Olaran said dryly. "It's a pity that you won't get it."

Serpius drew his twisted black iron blade from his scabbard.

"Time will tell." He hissed.

"No!" Cordelia cried, flinging herself at Serpius' free arm. "Serpius, you will _not harm him!"_

"Silence woman!" Serpius snapped, casting her aside like a rag doll.

She landed on the ground in a crumpled heap with a cry of alarm.

"You hold no influence over me, _Your Majesty." He mocked. "I've waited too long for this and I will not allow some woman to take away what I want."_

Cordelia stared at him in alarm and then looked at Olaran, whose face had become impassive as his brown eyes glared at the serpent.

"This ends now." He said coldly. "With your death I shall see to it that no harm will ever come to Princess Zelda, and you shall pay dearly for the lives of those men you have killed."

Serpius laughed emptily.

"Strange how those were the last words of all those men who now adorn my belt."

Olaran let out a choked cry of rage and charged at Serpius, his blade poised and ready for blood. Serpius' blade met his and the two swords sparked upon impact. Cordelia recoiled in fright and pressed herself against the wall, horrified and overcome with shock.

The two swordsmen circled, each man's eyes maintaining contact with the other. Serpius lunged out at Olaran, only to have his blade parried by that of the general. In retaliation, Olaran's sword sang out as it clashed upon the iron shoulder guard of his opponent, the brute force of the blow bruising the flesh beneath. Serpius hissed angrily and retaliated with a vicious horizontal swipe that narrowly missed hewing the general's head from his shoulders. Olaran leapt back so as to buy more time before he thrust his sword at Serpius' belly, missing its target by a narrow margin as the serpent moved to avoid it, although the razor sharp edge of the iron blade cut into the flesh of his arm, creating a well that oozed with green blood.

Serpius roared in anger and slammed his elbow into the general's stomach. Winded and shocked, Olaran doubled over only to have a fierce uppercut hammered into his jaw. He hit the floor awkwardly, his sword clattering to the ground as he fell onto his wrist. Cordelia screamed in horror as Serpius loomed over the fallen general and grinned maliciously, preparing his sword to deliver the final blow.

"No!"

Link, Aidyn and Zelda had sprinted into the corridor just in time to see Olaran fall, having heard the sounds of swordplay from far off. Fate had decreed that they arrived in time to save the stricken soldier. Aidyn had called out in alarm.

Serpius looked up in surprise, though it was two seconds too late as Link hurled himself at the serpent's stomach, knocking him backwards so that he hit his head on the stone floor. The serpent lay unconscious while Link stood over him, wearing an expression of grim resentment. Aidyn had gone to his father's side, checking for a pulse and breathing a sigh of relief when he found it. Cordelia remained backed against the wall, though her eyes were not upon Olaran, they were on the girl who was staring at her.

Zelda's stomach tied itself into knots as she at long last beheld her mother. She knew it was her, there was no mistaking the similarity in their features, and the shocked look on the older woman's face did nothing but strengthen her assumption.

"Princess..." Cordelia began.

Even their voices had similarities. Zelda had difficulty reading her mother's emotions through the woman's eyes and facial expressions, it was a riddle too complex for her to solve. But she noticed that even through the mixture of sentiments painted on her mother's face, not one of them was apologetic or joyful, as she had hoped to see.

"You wished to see me dead." Zelda said quietly. "Do you hate me so much?"

Cordelia was surprised at how quickly her daughter had got the measure of her, but at the same time she had been expecting it. She was _her daughter after all. Inside her a small amount of maternal pride swelled, pride at the girl's beauty, her wisdom and in her attitude. However, she had to remind herself that this girl was Zelda, the same Zelda for whom she'd been brewing a bitter hatred for seventeen years. It was strange, but at that moment she could not see why._

"I cannot answer that." She said quietly.

Zelda nodded.

"I understand. You've been a coward for so long it shouldn't be a surprise to me now that I finally get a chance to talk to you." She said harshly.

Cordelia stared back, with anger in her eyes.

"A coward? You dare to speak to your own mother in such a way?"

"Mother?" Zelda said, with scorn in her voice. "What kind of mother abandons her daughter? You're no more a mother to me than..."

Cordelia's hand flew towards Zelda's face, although it was a movement the girl had foreseen so her hand came up to block it.

"I understand you." Zelda said, her voice quaking in anger. "You don't like to hear the truth do you? It spoils your illusions of a perfect world where everyone worships the ground you walk upon. It sickens me to think that you're the woman who gave birth to me."

In her mother's right hand, Zelda caught a glimpse of gold and realised that her tiara was in her hand. She quickly snatched it back, not once taking her eyes from her mother.

"I'm not going to let you do what you want with me." She said quietly. "You can't touch me and neither will Serpius."

Aidyn looked up from his father who was slowly coming round again.

"Aidyn, how is he?" Link asked, not looking away from Serpius.

"I can't be sure until he's come round fully. We should get back to camp."

Link nodded.

"Zelda, we gotta go." He said, aware that he sounded brash, although he knew she'd understand it and probably thank him. The atmosphere was getting way to tense and any moment one of the women would have an emotional outbreak.

"Yes." Zelda replied.

She walked to Aidyn who had slung Olaran's arm over his shoulder and was helping him up. Link joined him and after a moment's hesitation placed the general's other arm over his shoulder to support him. Cordelia looked at the proceedings almost as though she were in a daze. Finally she snapped out of it and turned her attention to her daughter, trapping her gaze with her own.

"You're walking away from me?" She asked with an accusative tone to her voice.

Zelda's eyes held an angry glare as summoned Farore's Wind. Before she unleashed the spell, she faced her mother and spoke coldly.

"I suppose that I inherit that quality from you."

With that, she let the bright green light engulf herself and the three men and they disappeared.

******

The return of the princess was received with great joy although it was short-lived as the realisation spread that Olaran was injured. He had broken his wrist as he had fallen, and because Sheik had disappeared there was nothing the surgeons could do except strap it up and give him a red potion. Zelda had offered her services but Olaran had declined.

"No offence Zelda, but I'm not so keen on magic with wounds. I'd prefer to heal naturally. Besides, you should be heading back to my grandson."

Aidyn, having been reminded of his son by his father's words, had remembered his anxieties when Zelda had first appeared and demanded to know why she had left Catrine and Ranlink alone. The princess spent the next hour and a half trying to persuade him that both were fine.

Throughout this time, Link had gone to retrieve the horses. Aidyn was too busy worrying about his family and Olaran was in no shape to ride, so Link had undergone the task himself, albeit with the aid of Nabooru's horse that the Gerudo leader had insisted he take. He had accepted, and now rode back to the Sisterhood as the moon began to sink in the sky, glad to be allowed some time alone to think over the events of the day. He had experienced so many violent emotions that he was confused, particularly where Olaran was concerned. The moment he saw the Serpent Lord prepare to put an end to his father's life, something had snapped and caused his to charge into him, putting his own life at risk in the process. Even now he had no idea why he had done it.

The sound of hoof beats brought him back to earth and he turned in the saddle to see a fleeting white shape advance upon him. He knew who it was immediately and drew his horse to a halt. Demeter quickly joined him and he was filled with happiness to see Zelda's face again.

"I figured I give you some company, leading three horses could be too much of a task, even for you."

Link smiled and nudged Nabooru's horse on to a walk.

"Thanks, I appreciate it."

For a while the pair rode on in silence until Zelda asked the question that had been plaguing her mind since they had come back to the campsite.

"Why did you let him go?" She asked softly.

Link looked at her in surprise.

"Let who go?"

"Serpius. Why didn't you kill him when you had the chance to?"

Link glanced across at her and saw that she was looking at him expectantly for an answer.

"Killing a defenceless enemy is cowardice and goes against everything I believe in. If I killed Serpius back there then I would be not better than him." He said, keeping his eyes ahead.

"I understand." Zelda replied. "It takes courage to show mercy."

"Next time I see him he won't get away so lightly." Link responded. "Not when he has his beady eye on you and your... child."

Zelda felt a lump rise in her throat at the mention of the inevitable, and Link interpreted her silence to be melancholy reflection.

"I made a promise to Rauru that I'd do whatever is in my power to protect both of you when the time comes." He continued. "Rauru told me that we might be able to teach him or her how to control their power so they'll make the right choice."

Zelda remained silent, staring straight ahead towards the horizon.

"So, I guess that means you have someone back home that you're planning to marry." Link said quietly.

Zelda shook her head.

"No, there is no-one waiting for me at home."

"There isn't?" Link asked in surprise.

Zelda laughed softly at his tone and shook her head.

"No. You sound surprised."

"Well yeah!" Link said. "I mean a beautiful girl like you should have men killing each other to get to you."

Zelda sighed and idly braided a few strands of Demeter's mane, though inwardly her heart was racing having heard Link use one small word.

_Beautiful._

He thought she was beautiful and for some reason that made her feel special.

"Oh sure, there've been men, and each one has always astounded me by their level of arrogance and stupidity." She said bitterly. "Not one of them has ever treated me as an equal or even a real person. They just come because they want something pretty on their arm and a kingdom to try and rule."

"I see." Link said quietly. "Man, I had no idea we could be like that."

"We?"

"Yeah, I mean men. Gods no wonder the Gerudo hate us!"

Zelda laughed.

"Link, the Gerudo are total feminists! Besides, not all men are like that. You're not."

There was an awkward silence while Link thought things through.

"Zel?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry about your mother." He said softly. 

"So am I." She said sadly. "She was unrepentant for everything that she'd done and that horrified me. I'm sorry that she hurt you so badly."

Link shook his head and stopped his horse, reaching out to take Zelda's hand.

"The fact that she didn't apologise to you is what shocked me. Forgive me for saying this, but she's..."

"There are no words that can do justice to what she is." Zelda replied sadly. "And the thing that hurts me the most is that despite what she's done, my father still loves her."

Link squeezed her hand softly.

"But he loves you more. At the end of the day you are nothing like her. You are the most amazing person I know, nothing will ever change that. Not even your mother."

He smiled at her and she smiled back. Before either of them knew what was happening, Link leant slowly towards her, which was a move she repeated. Their faces grew to be centimetres apart, and as Zelda closed her eyes in expectation, a piercing whinny split the air. Startled, the pair jumped back as Epona cantered towards them, with Aidyn and Olaran's horses following her. Link laughed softly.

"I forgot that I own the only homing horse in the world." He smiled, getting off Nabooru's horse. "How's my girl?"

Epona butted her nose in his stomach so that he almost fell over. In spite of her disappointment, Zelda laughed.

"I guess we better head back to camp then." Link said, mounting Epona.

The sound of raised voices made them jump, and Link was forced to grab the bridles of the other horses and drag them into cover. Zelda and Demeter followed, leading Nabooru's mare.

"They're coming this way." Zelda whispered.

Two serpent men became visible, talking angrily between themselves. Link reached for his bow and notched an arrow, but Zelda stopped him by putting her hand on his arm.

"Wait, maybe we can learn something."

The two serpents wore dark purple cloaks emblazoned with Serpius' emblem, and the Princess could tell that they were captains by their size.

"Serpiusss is right to ambussssh now when Olaran issssss hurt." One of them said. "Thisssss invincssssssible General isssssn't ssssso great."

The other nodded.

"Yessssss. Hyrule belongssss to the serpentsssssss."

Zelda released her grip on Link's arm and he let fly with two arrows that swiftly pierced the throats of the serpents. They fell to the ground, stone dead. 

"We have to get back to the camp and warn Olaran." Zelda said urgently.

"There's no need." Link replied stoically. 

Zelda turned on him.

"I have had just about enough of this! When are you going to stop with this childish behaviour and start acting like a man? Olaran is one of kindest, most decent men I have ever met in my life and since you found out that he is your father you have not once shown him the slightest warmth or anything! For the sake of the Gods Link, the man's your father and he's in danger! How could you not..."

Link held up his hand to quiet her.

"He doesn't need to be told because I'm not letting Serpius get within two steps of my father. I'll make him suffer for what he did."

Zelda looked at him in surprise, partly because of his words and partly because the Triforce of Courage was burning in correspondence with his anger.


	11. Son of the General

Chapter 11: Son of the General

Disclaimer: As per usual, Legend of Zelda is not my property. However, I do own a Link lolly. It's true! Buy one at your local Sainsbury's superstore right now! (Offer only available to those in the UK ^_^)

A.N: I said it before and I'll say it again. Blood. Lots of the stuff. Those of you with a weak disposition should probably not read, because there is a heck of a lot of violence in this chapter.

Olaran winced as the surgeon bound his hand with a bandage.

"Well Dad, I'd say that there'll be no using a sword for at least a month." Aidyn said.

Olaran groaned.

"Brilliant." He muttered sarcastically. "So how am I meant to fight?"

"Well Zelda _did offer to heal your wound for you." Aidyn said in an 'I-told-you-so' kind of voice. "Maybe I should call Sheik..." Olaran suggested._

 "Nobody's seen Sheik since yesterday." Aidyn said grimly. 

Olaran sighed heavily.

"Oh great. I suppose I better ask Zelda to do it then."

"She's not here." A female voice said at the door.

The men turned to see Nabooru who was standing in the doorway.

"Sorry, I called out but I guess you didn't hear me." She said apologetically.

Olaran smiled and beckoned her to join them.

"I'm sorry for not shaking your hand but..."

"I understand." Nabooru said, smiling. "Princess Zelda left a while ago, she went to help Link get the horses back, and I lent him my horse."

"Zelda went with him?" Aidyn asked. "Why would she do a crazy thing like that when she knows that Serpius is after her?"

Nabooru shrugged.

"Love makes people do crazy things I guess."

Aidyn and Olaran looked at her in surprise.

"Love?"

Nabooru nodded.

"What, you two hadn't guessed? Those two have had a thing for each other since the day they met from what I can tell."

"Well, certainly the day they met after a ten year absence." Olaran smiled. "I can't remember him having a thing for her when they first met, she was only three weeks old."

"Hunh?" Nabooru asked. "No, they first met when he broke into the castle to see her..."

"No." Olaran said pointedly. "My son first met the Princess when he was a baby."

Nabooru's jaw dropped.

"Y...your son? But... but Link hasn't got any parents. He was orphaned when he was a baby..."

"I want to know just how many people know my son better than I do. How did you meet him?" Olaran asked. "Because it seems to me that he has strong ties with you and your people, the Gorons and the Zoras. Now how long have these been in establishment for?"

Nabooru frowned.

"Since he was a kid. He ran a couple of errands for me when he was ten."

Now it was Aidyn's turn to frown.

"But I thought that Gerudo Valley was off limits seven years ago?"

"I... met him at the Castle and the rest is history." Nabooru said, thinking quickly.

Olaran raised an eyebrow sceptically and was about to probe further when a cry went up outside his tent.

"General Olaran, sir!" 

An out of breath messenger ran into the tent.

"Sir, the serpent army is on the advance. Serpius is at the head and he's asking for you."

Olaran's eyes darkened in anger.

"I might of known he'd return."

He got up from his chair and was set upon by Aidyn.

"Dad, you can't fight him! Look at your wrist, it's suicide. At least let me fight in your place."

Olaran looked at his son fondly and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Oh Aidyn, no crazed warlord has ever put a stop to me and I don't intend them to start now."

"Dad..."

Olaran enfolded his son in a hug and patted him on the back.

"Aidyn, I want you to know that whatever happens today, I am _very proud of you. I love you very much, and you've given me joy that I never thought I'd feel after your mother died."_

Aidyn felt his heart wrench.

"Please Dad, don't do this. I've lost Mom, I don't want to lose you too." 

"I don't plan on going down today, I plan on sticking around a lot longer. There's more grandchildren to be had out of you and Catrine and I am going to see all of them. Now be a good boy and get me my sword."

Aidyn was unable to do anything but agree.

******

Heavy storm clouds were building, casting the entire battlefield in an eerie half-light. On occasion, the sun would appear through a break in the clouds, illuminating minor areas with its brilliance before being eaten again by the dark. Epona crested the hill and her rider had to be blind not to see the massing number of serpents backing up the lone rider who stood before them. Link's eyes narrowed in disdain.

"Oh no, we're too late." Zelda gasped, seeing Olaran stride forwards.

"Nope, I'd say we're right on time." Link replied. "And this is my cue."

He was about to urge Epona forward when Zelda's hand placed itself on his shoulder. He turned around to see concern in her eyes.

"Link, please be careful." She implored. 

"Have I ever not been?" He challenged.

"Mmm, let me see. There was that time with Bongo Bongo when I told you to..."

"OK OK, " Link relented. "I promise you that I'll be careful."

Zelda smiled.

"Thank you. But one more thing..."

Link sighed.

"What?"

A grin crossed Zelda's face.

"Get that bastard where it hurts for me."

Link laughed.

"Princess, such language from one in your position is really not appropriate."

Zelda laughed, and it was with that sound that Link urged Epona into a gallop.

******

Olaran took a deep, stabilising breath and stood before the serpent army

"So, back for more?" Serpius hissed.

"What can I say, you're a glutton for punishment." Olaran smirked.

Serpius cast his eyes at the bandaging on Olaran's wrist.

"I can't see how you're going to defeat me with that..." He mocked.

"Watch and learn." Olaran retorted.

Serpius dismounted and strode towards Olaran, his eyes gleaming as he reached for his sword.

"Olaran, wait!"

The entire Hylian army looked shocked as Link leapt from Epona's saddle and slapped her on the rump to get her away before he rushed to the General's side.

"Link, this is not your duel." Olaran said calmly.

Serpius glared at the newcomer.

"Oh yes, I remember you. You're the one who knocked me out. Well wait a while boy and then you'll get your turn."

Ignoring the serpent, Link grabbed the sword from his father's hands.

"You're in no state to fight him."

"Don't tell me what to do." Olaran replied. "Nothing has ever stopped me duelling before."

"You're a fool!" Link cried. "For the sake of the Gods, don't fight him!"

"Link, you're overstepping the line." Olaran snapped.

"If not for the Gods then for Aidyn. And for his wife and your grandson." Link said, not letting it drop. "If you fight him today then you'll be making a bigger mistake than the one you made the day you let..."

"Who is this brat anyway?" Serpius hissed.

Link glared at him but continued to ignore his words.

"Please. Don't fight him. Let me take your place."

Olaran found the beseeching look in his son's eyes and failed not to be moved by it. Swallowing hard, the General took his sword back, ignoring the pain in his right hand as he did so.

"Do you think that I would do that?" Olaran asked. "Because I won't. Restrain him."

Two large soldiers came forward and grabbed Link by the arms, holding on tighter as he struggled. Olaran looked at him sadly.

"I'm sorry Link. For everything."

He stepped forward, sword in hand and a grimace on his face. Link stood, watching wide-eyed as the serpent lord advanced. From his place with the army, Aidyn felt his heart racing and felt as though he'd be sick any moment. Zelda dismounted and came forward, her face deadly pale.

_Link, don't let him do it!_

But Link was unable to do anything.

Olaran took a deep breath.

"You want Hyrule's finest Serpius? Well here I am."

With a savage cry, Serpius lunged at Olaran with a blow so swift that he barely had time to block. Wincing in pain, Olaran held his sword tight as the blade vibrated violently after the impact of Serpius' blow.

"Is that the best you can do?" He taunted.

Serpius shook his head.

"I'm just getting warmed up."

He charged again, but at the last moment he feinted to the right and his sword slashed against Olaran's belly. Crimson blood stained the General's tunic and with a choked cry he toppled to the ground.

"No!" Aidyn yelled.

Zelda grabbed hold of him in a desperate attempt to restrain him, though internally she screamed in horror.

Serpius strode forward, a malicious grin on his face.

"Say goodbye, Olaran."

"Father!" Link yelled, struggling against the grasp of the soldiers who released him in shock at his words.

The whole field went silent, and even Serpius paused in shock.

"Father?" 

Link flung himself to the ground beside his father and took his head in his lap.

"Father, talk to me!" He begged.

Olaran looked up at him through half open eyes.

"You... you called me... f...father..."

Link nodded.

"Of course I did. You are my father aren't you?"

Olaran smiled weakly and then fainted in his son's arms. Link blinked back any tears that might threaten and then stood up, gently laying his father's head on the ground. And then his eyes fell upon Serpius. The smug expression on the warlord's face fuelled him with a rage that he struggled hard to control.

"Zelda, get over here and help him." He ordered in a monotonous voice.

Zelda hurried over, accompanied by Aidyn and Ramone. Link could feel his opponent's attention shift to the form of the princess and felt the rage within gaining a stronger hold on him.

"Take your eyes off her and look at me, you scum." He spat.

Serpius looked at Link in surprise before a small smile crossed his thin lips.

"You're the man who killed my brother. I should have guessed that you'd be of Olaran's line, no-one else would have the brazen cheek to do so."

Link nodded.

"That's right, I did, and I will do the same to you for what you have done to my father this day. I suppose you'd like an introduction?"

He drew his sword with his left hand and it was at that moment that the sun burst through the clouds, its light reflecting off the polished surface of the Master Sword. It was at that moment that everyone on the field, serpent and Hylian alike, saw the Triforce of Courage burning brightly on the back of his hand.

"I am Link of Hyrule, son of Olaran and Ariala. Hero of Time and bearer of the Triforce of Courage." He said, his voice echoing through the silence. "And if you want my father Serpius, you're going to have to defeat _me."_

Getting over his initial shock, Serpius grinned and took up his sword, although his hands were shaking.

"It will be my pleasure."

He lunged at the Hero of Time with murder in his eyes, only to meet with the cold iron of the Master Sword. Fragments of his own blade chipped and flew like black sparks while the sacred blade remained intact. With a frustrated roar, Serpius upheld his attack, smashing his sword against Link's time and time again, each time meeting Link's blade with his and losing more fragments with each blow.

Link's lips quirked upwards in a satisfied smirk.

"You are a fool for even undertaking this Serpius, you can't beat me." He said, advancing upon the serpent lord. "If you knew how many fools have tried to take me down then you sure as hell wouldn't be standing here right now, you'd be begging for my mercy before you crawled back into whatever hole you came from."

His eyes focused upon the serpent who stood snarling before him like one of the numerous savage beasts who had witnessed the majesty of the sacred Master Sword before.

"What harm can a little boy and his toy cause me?" Serpius hissed, lunging out with his left hand and grabbing hold of Link's collar. He drew the man closer to him, his eyes boring into his opponent who merely stared back with a cold, unreadable glare. There was no fear. Serpius' frustration grew and he snarled angrily before unleashing a furious head butt. 

"Link!" Aidyn cried, but was stopped as he dashed to help by noticing that his brother was still standing, with a half smile upon his face.

"Is that all you've got?" He laughed.

Serpius slashed his blade at Link's left arm, nicking the flesh on his shoulder. The Kokiri tunic darkened with the sudden onset of blood and caused the injured party to cast a downward glance at it.

"Nice try."

Still clutching the Master Sword, Link raised his right hand and narrowed his eyes. The Triforce of Courage glowed gold and it was as though an invisible hand forced the Serpent Lord backwards and sent him sprawling to the ground. Link took a few moments to compose himself before his right hand join the left on the hilt of the Master Sword as he put all of his strength and energy into a devastating double handed blow. Dazed, Serpius recovered enough to realise what was happening and rolled out of the way, just as the deadly blade crashed into the area his neck had been. He was in time to meet with a horizontal cut that would have sliced his sword hand from his body had his blade not been there to defend from it. The two fighters had reached stalemate.

"I guess you have some fight in you after all." Link smiled. "Makes a nice change."

"Same to you." Serpius snarled. "Normally my quarry would be dead by now. Obviously I'm the best you've fought. It's a pity for you that the best will be your last."

Link laughed.

"Don't flatter yourself. I've had more trouble killing Guay."

Serpius screamed with rage and began his attack again, slashing, thrusting and slashing again in a hopeless attempt to inflict some damage. Every time he was met with the Master Sword, and his blade became more and more distressed with every blow that was blocked. Link's sword however, remained flawless.

"Maybe you'd like to hear of those who've fallen to my sword before you, it might put your mind at ease." Serpius hissed, trying to stall for time in order to regain his breath.

Link was having none of it.

"Anything you can do, I can do better." He replied, bringing his blade up under the serpent's. "General Onox, Veran the Sorceress of Shadows, the Gerudo Witch Twinrova in all of her forms, the shadow demon Bongo Bongo, the aquatic amoeba Morpha, the subterranean lava dragon Volvagia... but above all of these, I have defeated Ganondorf Dragmire, the man your kind call Ganon the Evil King."

The Hylian army looked about in confusion, while Nabooru and Darunia looked at one another awkwardly.

******

Throughout Link's speech, Zelda had been tending to Olaran, using her powers to heal him. As all eyes were upon Link and Serpius, not one pair was directed at the healing capabilities of the princess, or at the golden triangle that was shining on the back of her right hand. She had pealed away the bloody layers of his tunic and undershirt to reveal a horrendous wound across his belly. It gaped open, revealing things that should not have been visible to the human eye, though the edges of the skin and tissue were black with an evil looking poison. The General sucked his breath in through his teeth as her fingers touched the broken flesh of the injury and he looked up at her with pained, half glazed eyes.

"Where's my... where's my boy?" He whispered.

Zelda swallowed hard and removed her gloves. Aidyn heard his father's words and sat beside him, holding his hand.

"Ssh, Olaran, everything's alright." Zelda soothed.

"It's OK Dad, I'm here." Aidyn said gently.

Zelda stared at Olaran's wound and was unable to hide her frown.

"Is he going to make it?" Aidyn asked in a hushed whisper.

Zelda looked at him with a worried expression on her face.

"Serpius has poisoned his blade with something. I've seen it before, and I don't know how I can neutralise it."

Aidyn hung his head and blinked back his tears.

"Father, hold on. You're going to be OK." He said fiercely, bringing his father's hand to his lips and kissing it. "You're going to be OK."

_Oh for the sake of the Gods Zelda, don't be so foolish! An internal voice said harshly.__ You have the power of Nayru within you; of course you'll be able to heal him. Use the Triforce._

She hung her head and closed her eyes. 

"I hope this works." She whispered, and held her right hand over the wound.

Aidyn looked at her hand in surprise, particularly when it began to shake. He saw concentration on her face, as her eyes were closed and her eyebrows knit together while she remained deadly focused.

_Let this work._

Her hand balled itself into a fist, and much to the alarm of Aidyn the Triforce symbol began to glow brightly. With a cry, Zelda's eyes flew open and her hand flexed open, white light pouring from it and bathing Olaran's wound. The General moaned in discomfort as Zelda began to speak.

"Nayru commands that this wound shall heal!" She ordered, and before their eyes the black poison evaporated into thin air and the flesh began to seal itself in front of them. 

Olaran's eyes closed and he fell into a deep, peaceful sleep. Aidyn touched his father's brow and felt no trace of the previous fever, and found his pulse to be strong as he checked it.

"OK, what's going on?" He asked Zelda. "What have you and Link got to do with the Triforce?"

Zelda smiled.

"It's one hell of a story, I tell you that much."

******

Link felt the Triforce of Courage respond to the Triforce of Wisdom and took a moment to glance back over his shoulder at Olaran, Aidyn and Zelda. He smiled to himself, safe in the knowledge that his father was in such capable hands.

"You're lucky that you didn't kill my father." He said, turning his attention back to Serpius. "Because if he had, then your death would have been more painful that you could ever dream."

With that, he landed his first blow upon the serpent amidst a tumultuous cheer from his audience. The Master Sword slashed across the chest of the warlord, opening a wound from which his blood spilled forth across his scales. The serpent howled in pain and then charged at his opponent, 

"You will die for your insolence!"

As he ran, Link thrust the Master Sword out to meet him. Too late to realise this, Serpius ran straight into it, the blade running through his stomach and out the other side. He stood frozen with a look of horror upon his face, even as Link wrenched the sword clear and stared at him with a look of contempt.

"You were good, but not good enough." He said coldly. "Send my regards to Ganon."

Serpius fell to the ground, gasping for breath and writhing in agony. Link looked at the stricken creature from the corner of his eye and then walked away, plunging the Master Sword into the earth to clean it before sheathing it in the scabbard on his back.

"And that, as they say, is that." He announced.

With a deafening roar, the Hylian army erupted into a mass of cheering soldiers as the Hero of Time walked back to them. With every step Link took, Zelda's heart grew lighter and lighter until she could no longer sustain her elation and ran to him.

"Link!" She cried, flinging her arms around his neck and hugging him as though her life depended on it. "You're amazing, you really are!"

Link smiled and hugged her back.

"It was nothing." He said modestly. 

Zelda looked up at him with her blue eyes sparkling happily.

"You _are amazing." She repeated. "And now everyone knows that you are."_

Link smiled and pushed a wisp of hair away from Zelda's face.

"That doesn't matter. All that matters is that you are safe."

He craned his neck so that his brow was touching hers and their noses were practically touching.

"And to me, that means everything."

Something in Zelda's head was telling her that such a public display of emotions was going to seriously damage her reputation, but then her heart took control and told her to stop being such a prude. She loved this man, totally, utterly and unquestionably. For so long she had been trying to understand what she was feeling, but now she realised that from the moment she had met him her heart had always known that this was the man she was meant to be with. Her soul mate.

Her previously lowered eyes raised themselves to look into his, but they paused around his mouth. A small streak of blood trickled over his lip and made her come back to her senses with a jump.

"Link, you're bleeding." She said, her voice filled with concern.

Link touched his lip and looked at the blood that coloured his finger.

"Oh yeah." He said sheepishly. "I've had worse."

"And you're about to get it." A dark voice said from behind them.

Instantaneously, Link had drawn the Master Sword and pushed Zelda behind him. His eyes focused on Serpius' body, which was struggling to get off the ground. The cheering died and was replaced with a nervous murmur from the assembled audience.

"Like I said, you're not bad." Serpius said, staggering to get to his feet. "But you're not quite good enough to defeat me."

Before the horrified eyes of the Hylian forces, Serpius' body began to shake, and all of a sudden the skin on his body appeared to explode, leaving a thin, wispy layer of serpent hide blowing in the wind. But that was not all.

Serpius' arms and legs shrunk away into his body, which was becoming elongated and slender and at least three times larger. It coiled around like a great rope coated in oil, and it became horrifically apparent that with the shedding of his skin, the serpent was taking on a new form. The serpent's head flattened out, and the murderous red eyes gleamed like red-hot coals in a fire, their focus entirely on the lone warrior who stood with his blood on his sword. Vicious fangs extended from his mouth, each one measuring half a meter and dripping with venom. Link watched these proceedings with surprise, and this then turned to alarm as some of the excess venom on his adversary's fangs dripped onto a boulder. With a ferocious hiss, the solid rock disintegrated, leaving an evil smelling gas in the air. Link's brain briefly calculated this new equation into the battle.

Venom = acid = death.

Add this to the fact that he had a forty-foot serpent in front of him hell-bent on destroying him and he had himself one heck of a predicament.

He smiled. Impossible odds, just the way he liked them.

"Zelda, get everyone as far from here as possible." He said, briefly turning his attention onto his friend. "And whatever the hell you do, don't come back to help out."

"But..."

"Don't argue with me Zelda, just do it!" He snapped.

Zelda closed her mouth and nodded.

"Whatever you do, please make it through this." She said softly.

Link nodded and then called for the help of an invaluable friend.

"Epona!"

The mare pricked up her ears and thundered towards her master, who vaulted into the saddle and drew his sword.

"I'm going to need your speed for this one, baby." He told her. "I'm not fast enough to beat him on my own two feet."

Epona snorted and tossed her head in agreement, pawing at the ground in anticipation.

"That's my girl." Link praised. "Now what's say you and I show him how to really fight?"

The mare needed no further encouragement. The blood of Hylian battle chargers flowed through her veins, and already the smell of battle was in her nostrils. This was what she was born for, and should it be the case then she was ready to die for it too.

"Hyah!" Link cried, as his horse's powerful muscles surged beneath him and the mare sprang forward.

They flew towards the serpent, who hissed angrily and lunged at them, only to miss by yards as Epona leapt over the end of his tail and kicked out with her hind legs. The powerful hooves connected with the serpent's jaw and sent his head flying backwards through sheer momentum. A horrific screech filled the air and caused many hairs to rise on the backs of many necks, and it was at that moment that a terrific bolt of lightning split the sky, accompanied by a mighty crack of thunder. The skies opened and instantly sheets of rain hit the battle scarred land, drenching all in sight. But not one man or woman moved, their eyes were fixated on the scene in the valley.

Link felt the cooling of the rain upon his wounded shoulder and felt momentarily soothed, but at the same time anxious to finish this battle as soon as possible. Lighting was electrical, and he held a metre long electrical conductor in his hand. One bolt and he could be fried.

Epona circled and lowered her head for another charge. Sheathing the Master Sword, Link drew his bow and notched an Ice Arrow. If he could hit the gum above those fangs, then he could hopefully freeze off the venom supply and remove Serpius of his most valuable asset. As Epona launched herself into a gallop, Serpius lunged again, and Link let fly with one of his missiles. His aim was true and he hit his target, accompanied by an outraged hiss. Remaining flecks of venom flew through the air, and much to Link's horror caught him on his right sleeve. The acid ate away at his tunic, but Link had already torn away the fabric, leaving him in with the right half of his upper torso bared. Link was aware of this vulnerability and cursed. If the acid caught him again, then he would not be so lucky. Fortunately, his plan had worked.

Grabbing his sword, Link urged Epona forward again, although this time the irate Serpius had predicted his move and was ready for him. With a shrill screech, he brought his tail up and brought it crashing across Link's stomach. The force knocked him through the air and he landed with a thud on the ground, rolling over several times. He lay in the mud, motionless.

"You pitiful, insignificant fool! Do you honestly expect that you can defeat me?" He hissed. His voice was shrill and dry and whistled like the wind. "Even the 'might' of your Triforce isn't enough!"

Link groaned and hauled himself up, his body battered and bruised and aching with the effort. His remaining clothes were caked in mud, while the unrelenting rain caused rivulets of bloody water to wash across the naked half of his chest. The wound on his shoulder had opened further and was bleeding heavily, while the wound itself was making his sword arm ache. The rest of his torso was covered in small cuts and bruises from where he had landed on the ground. He shook his head and pushed the lank hair away from his eyes, his hat long gone.

"I'm just getting warmed up!" He cried, fighting the sound of the rain as a second peal of thunder and lighting split the air.

With a yell, he flew at the serpent with his sword raised above his head. His feet skidded in the mud but he didn't care. He leapt at the serpent and brought the Master Sword slashing down across the scales, but was presented with an unforeseen problem.

Those scales were as tough as iron.

He jumped back, panting from the effort and reassessed the situation. This was a serious problem, but he reasoned that nothing was invincible and nothing was invulnerable. Everything had to have a weak spot, but he was at a loss as to what Serpius' was. It was at times like this when he wished that he really _had been looking for Navi, or at least had the loud-mouthed Tatl for assistance. He sighed. Fairy or no fairy, this snake __had to be defeated. _

_******_

"Link..." Zelda murmured.

She was standing on the crest of the hill, her eyes fixated on the action unfolding in front of her. Her heart thudded against her chest with each move, and she could scarcely breathe when she saw Link fall. Crying out in horror, she had darted forward only to be held back by a large hand.

"Little Sister, you'd be crazy to go out there." Darunia had said softly. "Look, he's OK."

She had breathed a huge sigh of relief and remained focused on Link.

"Darunia, we have to do something." She said, turning around to face him. "He's in real trouble!"

Darunia saw the pleading in her eyes and laughed.

"Link in trouble? Are you kidding me! Has he ever been in a scrape that he couldn't get out of?"

"Hell no." Nabooru said, joining her fellow Sages. "If anyone can beat that overgrown grass snake, Link can."

Zelda closed her eyes and held her hand to her heart. They were right, he _would beat Serpius. No matter how improbable she knew that he would. But at the same time, he needed a little help and she was more than willing to assist. She shrugged off Darunia's hand and walked a few steps forward._

"Farore smote the evil while Nayru protected the army." She said quietly. "But who will protect Farore?"

Well, Nayru could damn well protect Farore too.

She raised both of her hands to the heavens, her palms outstretched, and she spoke in a commanding voice.

"Nayru I beseech thee, lend thy power to the chosen one of Farore!"

The Triforce of Wisdom began to burn brightly as her hands began to glow in the rain and shone with a golden light. Out of nowhere, a beam of gold poured from the sky, engulfing Zelda's body in its brilliance and lighting the whole battlefield in a magnificent radiance. Every eye was upon her, save for those of Link who was focused purely on Serpius, even though the snake was concentrating on the light source.

Zelda felt the power overcome her, and with that feeling she brought her hands down to her chest and cupped them. All of a sudden, the golden light formed itself into a resplendent orb in her hands. Feeling almost giddy, Zelda drew her hands closer to her body before throwing the orb down the hill towards Link. A wave of dizziness overcame her and she wavered before toppling backwards. Darunia caught her under the arms and held her upright.

"Steady on lass." He said in a worried voice. "What did you just do?"

Zelda smiled.

"Just watch."

******

The orb hovered a few inches above Link's head before the golden pillar appeared again and surrounded the swordsman's body in its light. Serpius hissed in discomfort as the light momentarily blinded him, and shrank back in alarm. When it had subsided, Link stood before him as he had never stood before. Although wounded, his body was bathed in the golden light, surrounding every part of him as though he were merely an illusion within the midst of the divine entity. He seemed unreal, and even he was surprised by this sudden change. The Triforce of Courage shone steadily on his hand, so bright that the gold had become white light. Energy flowed through his exhausted body and filled him with new power, enough so that he could defeat this monster once and for all, or so it felt. He took up the Master Sword again, and with no effort from him the blade shone blue in the gloom.

"What were you saying about the Triforce, snake face?" Link challenged, walking forward. "Because I think this is plenty powerful enough to destroy you."

Serpius remembered Griselda's words; they came back to him now as the golden swordsman came towards him with his mystical blade glowing.

_Valour's Brand shall gleam without_

_The light of the Sun nor the Moon._

_And when the golden light shines out,_

_This shall seal your doom. _

"I will not be beaten by a mere boy!" Serpius roared, lunging towards him with his fangs bared.

Link's eyes narrowed and as the monstrous mouth loomed above him, he let out a fierce cry and with unnatural ease sliced through both fangs with one graceful arc from his blade. Blood poured from the great mouth as the fangs hit the ground, and Serpius screamed in agony.

"That," Link announced. "Is what happens to you when you mess with my father."

With another cry, he brought the Master Sword slashing across part of the snake's body.

"Don't like that?" He taunted, as green blood spurted from the newly opened wound. "Well, that's how all those men you killed felt."

The Master Sword was glowing ferociously, and Link felt it begin to buzz as though a Spin Attack was about to be released. Muttering a silent prayer, he raised the sword above his head and took aim.

"And this is how it feels to die!" He roared, unleashing the sword.

The blade flew as straight as an arrow and embedded itself in the Serpent Lord's heart. Serpius' scream split the air and was accompanied by multiple crashes of thunder. As the great body began to topple backwards, a mighty bolt of lightning split the sky, and as Link feared the Master Sword served as a conductor for it. It caught the hilt and electricity surrounded the metal, sending spasms through the dying serpent's body. He fell to the ground with a thud, still trembling with the aftershock. 

The whole field was eerily silent, and the only sound Link could hear was that of his own breath, echoing in the silence. He walked apprehensively forward and kicked the corpse to make certain that it was finally over. The serpent's body began to disintegrate and evaporated into a mass of black and green fragments, accompanied by a wispy purple film of smoke. The Master Sword lay on the ground, bloodied but intact. Link sighed, and stooped to pick up his sword, cleaning it off with the remains of his tunic before putting it back in its scabbard.

The golden light began to fade, and when it did Link felt the pain of his injuries return to him twice as badly as they had felt before, only this time they were accompanied by an exhaustion that came from the absence of the great power source that had fuelled him. His legs faltered beneath him and he fell, though he was certain that he heard Zelda's voice calling his name in fright just before he blacked out.

******

"Just stay out there, all of you!" Aidyn barked, forcing his way through the crowds and into his father's tent. 

Zelda looked up as he entered.

"Is he going to be OK?" He asked in concern.

The Princess passed her hand over Link's cheek in a simple but significant gesture.

"He'll be fine." She said quietly. "He just needs to rest after the battle."

Aidyn was no fool, and he saw the way that Zelda's eyes remained fixed on his brother's resting form and smiled to himself.

"I suppose I should inform the masses that the Hero of Time will not be signing autographs until at least this evening." He said, smiling softly. "I think they'll break the tent down otherwise!"

Zelda laughed gently and nodded.

"That would be good."

Aidyn left, and while Zelda awaited his return she was glad to have time alone with Link, even though he was fast asleep.

She smiled and pushed his hair away from his face. She'd healed his wounds for him and although many of them had healed with no problem, he'd carry a slight scar on his shoulder from where Serpius' blade had struck home. 

Link moaned softly in his sleep and Zelda could sense him begin to wake. She sat patiently and waited until his eyes opened slowly and began to focus on where he was.

"Hey you, how are you feeling?" She asked softly.

Link looked at her groggily and then smiled.

"Tired." He said.

Zelda laughed.

"Only you could feel tired after five hours of solid, uninterrupted sleep in the middle of the day."

"Five hours?" Link asked, sitting up rather too quickly and regretting the decision instantly as he flopped back against the pillows after feeling his head spin.

Zelda smiled and held back a small laugh.

"You shouldn't move so quickly, you're going to be giddy for a little while yet."

"Hunh?"

"Well, after the power of Nayru left you, it left you feeling drained and you collapsed. It takes a little while for that to wear off."

Link smiled and closed his eyes.

"So that's what it was."

Zelda nodded.

"It's nothing that a tough guy like you can't handle." She teased.

Link's eyes opened again and he smiled at her, reaching out for her hand. She allowed him to take it, and realised her mistake as Link pulled her down on top of him with a surprised yelp.

"This is a kinky situation if ever I saw one." He teased.

Zelda remained cool despite her blush and nodded.

"Yes, particularly when you've not got anything on under those sheets."

Link's eyes widened in alarm, especially when he realised that she wasn't lying.

"Zelda, you didn't do that did you?"

"Don't be perverse, of course I didn't!" She laughed. "I only healed you."

"Oh." Link said, and remained silent.

Zelda stayed quiet too, until she had to ask.

"Would you have minded?"

"Minded what?"

"If I had undressed you."

Link found himself unable to escape her eyes and felt a blush rise to his cheeks.

"Not really." He mumbled, trying to look away.

"Me neither." Zelda said, surprising him. 

Link's eyes widened in shock, and he found himself looking back at Zelda and searching her eyes for any hint of joking in her response. There was none.

"Zelda..." Link began, but was unable to find anything else to say. "Well, you've got me speechless."

She smiled and put her finger to his lips.

"Good, because what I'm about to say will be a lot easier with you being quiet." She said.

Link looked at her in surprise.

"You have my undivided attention."

Zelda took a deep breath.

"Do you remember the night that Hathan died, and I... offered myself to you?"

_How could I forget? Link's mind said. He nodded._

"You said to me that it wasn't the time or the place or the person. You were only half right. It wasn't the time or the place but it _was the person." She said, taking his hand and holding it tightly. "At least that's what I felt. Because over these last seven years I've done a lot of thinking about us and I'm not going to make the same mistake I made last time."_

Her heart was pounding against her chest and she was totally unaware that Link's was too.

"I let you go once and I won't let you go again. I can't bear the thought of not being with you, and now that we know more about each other than we did last time I know that I'm doing the right thing, that it's not just some childish infatuation with you or loving gratitude for freeing me from Ganon. It's much, much more than that."

Link frowned in feigned confusion, though he hoped and prayed that she was saying what he thought she was saying.

"Are you saying that you... love me?" He asked.

Zelda found herself unable to keep looking into his eyes and looked down to find her gaze concentrated on a leather cord that hung around his neck, on which his mother's wedding ring was suspended. Link's hand came up underneath her chin and forced her to look at him, his face was filled with anticipation.

"I hope that's what you're trying to say." He said with a smile. "'Cause I know that I love you."

"You do?" Zelda asked. "But, but what about the other night? You turned me down..."

"Because it wasn't right then." He soothed. "Besides, I don't go all the way on the first date."

Zelda laughed, and felt Link's body move with his laughter too before it shifted completely and resulted in her lying beneath him with the sheet separating their bodies. His right arm was behind her back while his left hand caressed her face lovingly.

"Does a kiss to the winner still apply?" He asked softly.

Zelda looked at him from hooded eyes and kissed his fingertips when the rested upon her lips.

"I'd be offended if it didn't." She replied.

Link's lips claimed hers in a soft kiss, which deepened the moment a provocative tongue played upon Zelda's bottom lip and her eyes widened in surprise. A delighted murmur escaped her and she parted her lips to allow the kiss to deepen, thrilled by all the new and exciting sensations that Link was bringing to her. Her hands crept to his neck, fingers entwining themselves into the hair at the nape of his neck while bringing him down closer to her. She could feel the heat of his body through the thin cotton of the sheet, and then became very aware of what else this was doing to him. But she didn't care; in fact it made her all the happier as her tongue duelled with Link's for superiority.

"Er herm."

The sound of a man clearing his throat in the doorway of the tent brought the pair back down to earth with a bump, particularly when they saw who it was. Zelda sat up, blushing furiously while Link set about covering himself with the sheet, particularly his groin area.

"Having fun?" Olaran asked, with a broad smile on his face.

Zelda flushed like a tomato and looked at her feet while Link smiled.

"Lots, thanks Dad." He beamed. "Glad to see you up and about."

Olaran's smiled broadened.

"So I didn't imagine it. You..."

"Dad," Link said, sitting up as far as decency and his sheet allowed. "I have a lot of apologising to do."

"As do I." Olaran agreed.

"Let me start. I'm sorry, for everything that I've ever said or done to hurt you."

"I'm sorry too son."

"Good Gods!" Aidyn said, appearing in the door. "You two are making up!"

Link smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I've been a narrow minded jerk and I apologise. To both of you."

Zelda felt like the odd one out and moved to leave when Link said something that caused her to stop in her tracks.

"I figured that it would be a good idea to have some family at the wedding."

Zelda turned and saw that Link was staring right at her.

"Are you asking me to marry you?" She asked.

Link smiled goofily and shrugged.

"Well, it'd be one way of getting Ruto off my back."

Zelda folded her arms in mock annoyance.

"Oh? And what makes you think that I'll marry you?" She teased. 

"Because you love me." Link responded simply. "And because you know that if you don't then I'll be miserable for the rest of my life and so will you."

Aidyn and Olaran looked at each other blankly before returning their attention to the pair who were staring at each other, Link smiling like a madman and Zelda trying desperately not to. She failed, and began to laugh.

"Well, maybe if you ask me properly then I might." She teased.

Link's face fell.

"I'm kind of in my birthday suit here..." He said awkwardly.

Zelda smiled and flicked her hair.

"Well, you know where to find me when you get dressed." She said, walking out of the tent in a manner that nearly had Link's eyes on stalks from the way her hips moved.

"Shit, I need clothes and fast!" He cried, trying to get out of bed and falling on the floor in a mass of sheets and curses.

His father and brother burst out laughing while Link pouted.

"Family please! Help me!" He asked in desperation.

Olaran raided his clothes trunk and produced a pair of grey hose and a white cotton shirt.

"Throw those on and get after her." He smiled.

Link did as he was told and was still pulling on his boots as he followed Zelda outside.

******

Zelda was still walking back towards her tent when she heard a commotion from those assembled by Olaran's tent, which could only mean that her man was coming after her. She paused, placing her hands on her hips as Link fought his way through the crowd until he saw her. He broke into a run and then stopped inches away from her, although the wet grass hindered his progress and he skidded and fell to his knees before her. Zelda looked a little embarrassed, which Link realised and played on to the best of his capabilities.

"Princess Zelda." He said in a very loud voice.

Heads turned in their direction, and Zelda felt herself begin to blush, particularly when she realised what he was about to do.

"Link, I was kidding." She hissed.

Link smiled.

"Well I'm not." He replied with a smirk.

He got up from the mud and looked around at the rather large audience that had gathered. He took her hands in his and began to speak again.

"I love you." He said, gaining a serious tone to his voice. "I always have and I always will. Will you do me the honour of consenting to become my wife?"

There was a hushed silence, during which time Zelda realised that Link was holding his mother's ring in his hand. He was deadly quiet, looking at her expectantly.

"You idiot!" She laughed, throwing her arms around him. "Yes!"

The massed ensemble cheered as Link slipped the ring onto Zelda's finger and then kissed her in a slightly more reserved manner than he had back in the tent. When the kiss finally broke, a mischievous grin crossed Link's face and he lifted Zelda clean off her feet and into his arms. 

"And you're all invited to the wedding!"

To that, the whole army cheered even louder.


	12. Kindred Spirits

Disclaimer: Legend of Zelda in all of its world conquering glory and general amazing-ness belongs to the undisputed genius of Shigeru Miyamoto who I have recently taken to referring to as 'God'.

Chapter 12: Kindred Spirits

A.N: How could you people think I'd leave it at the end of the last chapter? If a wedding is hinted at then you can sure as hell bet on there being a chapter devoted to it! So here it is, and hopefully it's not too mushy and sickening. Eventually, the accompanying lemon to this chapter will be posted under an NC-17 rating, but it's not finished yet and I thought I'd better post these two chapters before you people think that I've abandoned you.

Oh and by the way, with thanks to The Piccolo Pixie, I now know that Link lollies are on sale in the USA! Yay!

A cheering crowd welcomed the victorious army home, with the lines extending to eight men deep to cheer their heroes as they made their way through the town. At the head rode Olaran, flanked by Aidyn and Calamar, and behind them came Zelda and Link on Epona, on account of the fact Demeter had thrown a shoe and was unable to be ridden. Zelda wasn't complaining, as her position in front of Link in the saddle meant that his arms were wrapped around her waist and he could whisper whatever he wanted to her without the risk of being overheard. Both made her smile.

"As soon as I see your father, I'm asking him." He informed her, kissing her behind her ear as he said it.

Zelda smiled and leant further into his arms.

"I like when you do that." She murmured. "It feels good." 

Link smiled and kissed her again for good measure.

"Knock it off you two." Aidyn laughed, turning to talk to his brother at an inappropriate moment. "You're not married yet."

Link shot his brother a withering look and wrapped his arms around the princess tighter.

"I know that, and that's why I'm not letting her get away from me." He said stubbornly.

Olaran heard his son's comment and smiled.

"To be young and in love, eh?" Calamar said. "I must say that lad of yours is smitten with our princess, as she is with him."

Olaran nodded and waved at the crowds, receiving a cheer before continuing the conversation.

"I am certain that it won't be long until their wedding."

"Damn right it won't be!" Link said, and his sentiments were echoed by the look on Zelda's face. 

Olaran, Aidyn and Calamar laughed, as well as those around who had heard.

The Gerudo and Goron forces had already headed for home, bidding their farewells to their allies. They had their own victory celebrations to attend.

As the army trooped up the hill towards the castle, Zelda suddenly got a deep, sinking feeling which deepened with every step she took towards her home. She hadn't seen her father for weeks, and her reappearence with the army would do more than raise a few eyebrows, particularly when she was riding home in the arms of a handsome young man. Her fingers had been entwined in Link's, but with her thoughts brooding in such a manner as they were, her hand slipped from his. He looked at her in concern.

"Something wrong?"

She looked up into his eyes and smiled to reassure him.

"I just think we should play it a little cooler before we tell my father, he might get suspicious."

Link frowned and then nodded, kissing the top of her head.

"OK, I won't. Don't want him thinking that I've been spending long, passionate nights with you, do we?"

Zelda smiled. It was only semi-true after all. Nights had been spent in one another's company, but no passion had been involved. On the last night however, she had snuck from her tent in the Gerudo section and joined her intended in his. They had layed awake, nestled together beneath the blankets to guard the cold while discussing their future. Although their liason was entirely innocent, Zelda had crept away before dawn to return to her tent, fearful that if they were discovered that someone would read too much into their embrace. After all, it was highly irregular for a woman to be in a man's tent at the best of times, even if they had recently become engaged.

"If it helps, I'll talk to him first to explain our situation." Olaran offered. "I think your father may be a little shocked to learn that his daughter's engaged to his dead godson, Zelda." 

Zelda laughed, particularly when Link's eyes had widened in surprise.

"He's my godfather?" Link asked.

Olaran nodded.

"Of course he is. We lost touch after he got married, but when we met up again it was as though nothing had changed. You were born nine months later and it was only natural that he became your godfather, and it was with that thought that he decided you should be his son in law if he ever had a daughter, which he did three months later."

Link smiled and then turned his attention to his bride to be.

"Whaddya know? We're godbrother and sister!"

Zelda smiled.

"Doesn't bother me, particularly when it means that we practically have my father's consent already."

******

An hour and a half later, following an absurd amount of hugging, laughing and exclamations of happiness from the King of Hyrule, Link and Zelda finally managed to escape from the madness and spend some time together.  

"Where are we going?" Zelda asked, as Link led her from the castle grounds and out from the main gate.

"To see Rauru." Link informed her. "Because it would seem that we have a lot to talk about, children in particular."

Zelda's shoulders fell. She knew that sooner or later they'd have to address the subject of their firstborn, only she had hoped that it would be later rather than sooner. She sighed.

"I know, I just thought that we might be doing something a little less... I mean, you only get engaged for the first time once, and..."

Link silenced her by turning around and kissing her by surprise. She kissed him back before he finally pulled back to talk to her.

"Now Zelda, you and I both know that we can't be naughty until the wedding night." He teased. "Protocol requires us to show discipline and restraint upon our animalistic..."

Zelda had wrapped her arms around his waist and had positioned her lower body mere millimetres from his.

"Urges?" She asked innocently.

Link suddenly found his collar had got incredibly tight.

"Zel..."

"What do you say we ride out to your treehouse for a bit?" She asked, sliding her right hand up his back until it was behind his neck and her fingers were playing with the hair at his nape. "Oh, we won't be naughty, not in your sense of the word, just a little bit..."

Her lips were now brushing his jaw, and they now found themselves on his earlobe.

"...Nefarious."

"Nefari what?" 

Zelda laughed softly.

"Morally objectional."

Link's eyes widened in surprise, alarmed at how his once polite and proper princess had become such a lustful, wanting temptress.

"You're making this very difficult for me..." He warned her.

She laughed again and kissed him chastely upon his lips.

"You're so cute when you're fighting your animalistic urges."

Thankfully for Link's self control, she moved away from him before he lost discipline all together.

_Only one month to wait, and then she'll pay for this torture. Link thought._

_I'd be glad to. Zelda replied._

Link frowned.

"Hey, no mind reading without permission!"

Zelda laughed and linked her arm with his.

"You were asking for it."

They continued down the path, arm in arm and enjoying the mid afternoon sunshine.

"So, we're still going to see Rauru?" 

Link shook his head with an evil grin on his face.

"Nope, we're going to be nefarious."

******

_The following month_

"Where's the ring? Where's the ring? Where's the RING?!"

Catrine pulled the sheets over her head and groaned.

"Aidyn you didn't lose the ring did you?"

"YES!" Her husband cried in exasperation. "I have lost the wedding ring that my brother entrusted to me to keep safe. And he is going to mutilate me."

Catrine sighed heavily and poked her head out from the blankets.

"I told you to put it away last night, but you wouldn't listen to me." 

"Please kitten, I could do without the lecture..." Aidyn pleaded, tossing clothes across the room as he searched through the drawers.

"Aidyn."

He looked up and saw his wife tossing a gold disc up and down in the palm of her hand.

"You are a miracle." He told her, kissing her cheek before reaching out to take the ring.

Catrine's palm closed upon the ring and she shook her head.

"No way. I'm giving this back to you just before the ceremony. Knowing you, you'd only lose it again."

"That was different, I was a little worse for wear last night." Aidyn protested.

"A little?" Catrine scoffed. "Link had to carry you upstairs!"

Aidyn flushed.

"Really?"

Catrine nodded, but got up and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Really. But I didn't mind, you always say the sweetest things to me when you're 'a little worse for wear.'"

Aidyn grinned sheepishly and kissed his wife tenderly, easing her back down onto the bed when the door flew open with a thud.

"Where's the ring?" Link asked, oblivious to the evil look being shot at him by his brother.

Catrine laughed softly.

"We just had this conversation and you'll be pleased to know that it's safe."

"And you don't need it for another five hours." Aidyn said pointedly. 

Link ignored his brother's expression.

"Ranny's awake by the way." 

Aidyn groaned and covered his head with a pillow as Catrine got up off the bed.

"Is he bawling?"

Link shook his head.

"Nah, he was just lying on his back and gurgling, bit like his father was last night."

The pillow flew through the air and landed smack in Link's chest.

"Go away before I personally see to it that your wedding night is ruined." Aidyn threatened.

"You wouldn't dare." Link taunted.

"Oh boys please, stop it!" Catrine cried in exasperation. "Honestly, you're like children. Don't either of you have better things to do?"

A light of realisation flicked on in Link's eyes and he grinned.

"Not for another five hours, then I'll be a married man!"

With no further ado, he dashed off in the direction of the courtyard to ride Epona. Catrine sighed.

"That is one excited young man."

Aidyn nodded and shut the door, drawing the bolt across the lock.

"And this is another one."

******

Zelda sat at her dressing table, reading through a letter that Nabooru had written with wide eyes while Impa combed her hair.

"Interesting reading material?" Impa asked.

Zelda murmured something incomprehensible and carried on reading.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Hunh? Oh, sorry Impa." Zelda said, coming out of her daydream. "What's the time?"

"Five minutes after you last asked me that question." Impa replied.

Zelda blushed foolishly.

"Sorry, I suppose that I'm a little excited."

"I'd never have guessed." Impa replied, smiling at her young friend. "Now, how do you want your hair styled?"

"Down... No wait, up! I mean..." Zelda frowned and held her head in her hands. "I don't know."

Impa smiled and started to braid Zelda's hair away from her face.

"Which earrings are you wanting to wear?"

"The diamond ones that Olaran gave me for my birthday." Zelda smiled. "Link loves them."

Impa tied the ends of Zelda's braids together with white satin ribbons.

"There. I'm going to send Catrine out to get hold of some flowers for your bouquet, do you want her to get anything else for you?"

Zelda made a quick downwards glance at her letter and shook her head.

"No, I think I'm fine. Have we got many feathers in the castle?"

Impa raised an eyebrow.

"Feathers?"

Zelda blushed and nodded.

"I'm not even going to ask, particularly if Nabooru's behind it."

Zelda smiled and got up from her seat, folding the paper up and putting it aside.

"Should I get dressed?"

"Well you've been looking at it for the past hour and a half, so I think you should."

Zelda took her dress from her bed and went behind her dressing screen, throwing her robe over the side while talking to Impa.

"I don't think I've ever been so nervous." She laughed. "I've got butterflies in my stomach and my hands are shaking!"

"Do you want me to help you?"

"No, I'm OK!" Zelda replied.

There was a tap on the door and the king stepped tentatively into the room.

"How's everything in here?"

"Oh fine!" Zelda called. 

"She's just putting her dress on." Impa informed him. "Are the guests arriving yet?"

"They've been arriving since dawn." He smiled. "I'm not sure how we're all going to fit in the Temple of Time."

"What?!" Zelda squeaked.

Impa laughed.

"He's joking child, don't worry."

"Oh."

Harkinian smiled and seated himself on the edge of his daughter's bed.

"Link's running about the place as excited as a school boy on the last day of term." He informed his daughter. "He's been asking for the time every five minutes!"

"I wonder who else shares that quality..." Impa smirked.

Zelda laughed sarcastically.

"Ha ha Impa."

She walked out from behind her dressing screen, and Harkinian was so taken aback that he stood up.

"Sweet goddesses of Hyrule..." He gasped.

Zelda blushed embarressedly and looked at her feet.

"Do you think it's too much?"

The dress was made from ivory silk, with a tight fitted bodice and a long flowing skirt. This skirt split at the center, revealing another silken skirt underneath that swept the ground, while the outer skirt flowed in a train behind her. The sleeves were fitted too, though they came only to the shoulder where they ended in a ruff that met with the neckline. Her shoulders were bare, with the loose strands of gold that fell from her hair serving as a striking contrast to the pale fabric that covered her body from shoulders downward.

"Too much? My darling, I've never seen anyone or anything look more beautiful than you do right now."

Tears shone in the king's eyes as he moved to hug his only child.

"I am so proud to be your father." He whispered, kissing the top of her head. "And I love you with all my heart."

Zelda hugged him back, knowing that this would be a memory she would always hold dear.

"I love you too, papa."

******

"I have never seen so many people in my entire life." Link announced with a slight tremor in his voice.

"Rubbish." Aidyn scoffed, dusting his brother's bottle green velvet tunic. "This is half what was on the battlefield last month."

But that did not help calm Link's nerves as people were still arriving and crowding by the doors of the Temple of Time, unable to get inside because the building was already full. Link felt a pang of sadness that none of the faces were Kokirish, as he would have liked nothing more than to share the happiest day of his life with those he had grown up with.

"Do these people have nothing better to do than stand around and watch me get married?" He asked.

"It's not you they'll be looking at bro, it's Zelda."

Link nodded and wiped his hands on his pale green leggings.

"Have you got the ring?"

Aidyn nodded.

"I do."

"Oh Gods..." Link groaned. "You just had to use that one didn't you?"

Aidyn chuckled and patted his brother on the back.

"You'll do fine, it's just nerves. Just wait. The moment she is standing opposite you and you look into her eyes then all the nerves will vanish."

Link took a deep, stabilising breath and nodded.

"OK, I'm alright." He told Aidyn, though mostly to reassure himself.

A fanfare blew and all of the hushed whispering and general hubbub evaporated into silence. Link swallowed the large lump that had formed in his throat and looked up. He scanned the crowd for familiar faces and saw Impa and Nabooru seated beside one another, Impa smiling encouragingly and Nabooru grinning and giving him the thumbs up. Next he spotted Ruto, whose bottom lip was quivering at an alarming rate, sitting beside her father and wringing a handkerchief in her hands. Link thought that it would be best to move on before she caught him staring at her and spotted Darunia, grinning broadly and talking to a little girl beside him. Link blinked and could barely contain his delight as he recognised Saria. She spotted him and gave him a little wave, beaming at him in a typically reassuring way.

"Everything is perfect." He said to himself. "I couldn't ask for more."

Olaran smiled fondly at his son from his place beside Catrine.

"Today's going to be a good day." He said contentedly.

Catrine nodded.

"I couldn't agree more." She agreed, cradling Ranny in her arms. "The family's getting bigger and bigger."

Olaran laughed and nodded.

"And if I'm not mistaken, here comes the new arrival."

All eyes flew to the entrance of the temple, where the King of Hyrule, garbed in ceremonial robes and looking splendid, stood with his hand upon that of his daughter. Link's eyes widened in amazement at the sight of his bride while the thought spun through his head that this beautiful creature was to be his wife.

Zelda's heartbeat quickened at the sight of Link, standing there with a look of amazement on his face that had appeared the moment he saw her. She smiled happily at him, knowing that she could very easily read his thoughts at that moment and so she did.

_Wow._

She blushed a little and lowered her eyes, concentrating on walking. The next time she walked down this aisle, she would be Link's wife, and that made her feel warm and happy. She barely noticed that she had reached the altar when her father relinquished his hold on her hand. He smiled fondly at her and kissed her cheek.

"Enjoy yourself." He told her in a fond whisper.

She smiled, particularly when she heard him address Link.

"But not too much until tonight." 

Link looked shocked, but then turned his attention back to his bride and smiled at her.

Aidyn had been right. The moment that their eyes met, it was as if nothing in the entire world had any significance other than the person who stared back at them. Dumbly, the pair repeated their vows, too caught up in each other to even notice what was being said. Moments passed like hours until finally, the priest raised his hands and announced the words that Link had been waiting for all day.

"You may now kiss the bride."

Link's hands flew to the veil that covered Zelda's face and tossed it away with urgency before he tilted her chin upwards and met her lips with a gentle carress from his own. Zelda smiled and ran her tongue along the inside of her husband's lip, being intentionally provocative. _There was no way he's going to let me get away with that, Zelda thought mischieviously. __This polite kissing is far too refined for my taste._

Link drew back with a smile before chastely pecking her on the lips. The sparkle in his eyes told her that he was certainly going to do something about her brashness later.

It was then that the extravagant cheering of their enthralled audience hit them, and the gravity of the situation became apparent.

They were married.

They walked arm in arm down the aisle, both grinning inanely before Link finally spoke.

"I love you." He said, whispering his endearment in her ear.

She smiled brightly and kissed his cheek.

"I love you too."

******

Raucous laughter echoed around the great banqueting hall as the wedding party got fully underway. The Gorons had brought their strongest ale with them, which looked as though it would take many casulaties, paticularly the King whose already elated state of mind had prompted him to enter into a drinking competition with Darunia. Zelda buried her face in her hands.

"I cannot believe he's doing this to me..." She groaned.

Link laughed and drained his goblet.

"Zel, where would we be without embarrassing parents?"

At that moment, Olaran jumped on top of a chair, banging his goblet with a knife.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, may I have you attention please!"

Link groaned and banged his head on the table.

"Oh Gods..."

Zelda grinned.

"Link, where would we be without embarrassing parents?"

He raised his head off the table enough for her to see his withering look.

"Today, we are gathered to celebrate the marriage of Princess Zelda to my son, Link."

Everyone in the room cheered loudly until Olaran quietened them.

"Eighteen years ago, I thought that this day would never arrive." He said. "I thought that I had lost my son with my wife, but thankfully that was not the case. I don't need to tell you what a great man he is, because you are all aware of his incredible courage, honesty and his great strength of character. Eight years ago he saved my life for the first time, a month ago he saved me twice more, even though he was presented with no reason to do so, and for that I thank him."

A polite round of applause rang around the room, and Link felt Zelda's fingers entwine with his under the table.

"It is perhaps by some amazing coincidence that His Majesty jokingly commented that he'd like to have my son as his own some day, and hoped that should he ever be blessed with a daughter that they'd be joined in marriage. Today that day has arrived, and I also have the good fortune to be inheriting a new daughter. And I think that you would agree friends, that she is a beautiful daughter at that."

"HERE HERE!"

Zelda blushed, and Link took the opportunity to kiss her cheek.__

"Words cannot describe how wonderful this young woman is. Someday, she will do great things that will make her name immortal in history, and our descendants will look back and be proud to be Hylian because of her."

"And Link!" Saria called.

Everyone laughed, and Saria went bright pink.

"And Link." Olaran added. "But for now, I'd like you all to raise your glasses and make a toast."

Everyone stood up, raising their goblets to the high table.

"To the bride and groom!"

"THE BRIDE AND GROOM!"

Link smiled and clinked his goblet with Zelda's.

"To my bride."

Zelda smiled.

"And my groom."

People had started banging on the tables, demanding that a speech be made by someone else. Link stood up, keeping his hand on Zelda's shoulder.

"Well, now that my father has well and truly embarrassed us with his speech..."

Titters of laughter sounded around the room.

"...I'd like to make a rather pathetic speech of my own. First, Zelda and I want to thank all of you for your good wishes and support, you've made today one to remember. Secondly, thanks to my father in law for putting on this spectacular party."

People clapped and cheered.

"Of course, there are people who we would have loved to be here with us today, but sadly could not. The Kokiri people, my horse Epona..."

More laughter.

"And many friends and brave men who died in the Serpent War, in particular Hathan Alansas, a good man and a great friend who died a brave and cruel death."

Zelda smiled sadly, particularly at the sight of Hathan's weeping mother who she had invited to sit at the top table.

"Death is a cruel thing that robs us of many great people." Link continued, aware that this was a rather morbid subject. "It is for that reason that neither my mother nor the Queen are here today."

It was only half untrue, Zelda reasoned. It was because Ariala was dead that her mother was not at her wedding. She sipped her wine and then froze in horror as her eyes caught something at the back of the hall. Staring at her unblinkingly, with her head covered in a grey shawl, was Cordelia. 

Her face was emotionless and unremorseful, and she held her gaze with that of her daughter. Not one redeeming feature betrayed her state of mind, and Zelda felt a pang of anger strike at her.

_What are you doing here?_

Cordelia's expression shifted to shock, unaware that her daughter was telepathic.

_Is that any way to talk to your mother?_

Zelda's eyes narrowed a little.

_You aren't welcome here._

_Last time I checked this was still my home._

_Not any more. Get out._

"But above all things," Link continued "I want to thank my wife."

Zelda's attention was on Link, who had taken her hand and drawn her up to stand beside him.

"What can I say about her that hasn't already been said? She's the most amazing, kind, sensitive and special person that I've ever had the privilage to meet. Words cannot do justice to how much she means to me, and to say that I love her would be an understatement on my part."

She smiled at him as everyone collectively went 'ahh.'

"I had no idea that I married such a hopeless romantic." She laughed.

Link smiled and chucked her under the chin.

"You have no idea."

He kissed her, much to the joy of the audience who whooped in delight. Zelda kissed him back, and for a moment forgot everything about the unwanted guest.

Cordelia felt her heart wrench, as for a moment she remembered herself indulging in such an embrace with a man who had passed many of his qualities onto his son.

The couple finished their kiss and Link was speechless.

"Well, I think we should all start dancing." Zelda suggested, grabbing her husband around his waist.

The band struck up as Zelda led Link to the dance floor.

"Your mother's here." Link said quietly. 

Nobody heard him over the music except Zelda, who nodded.

"I know."

"Do you want me to..."

"No." Zelda whispered. "She's not worth the breath."

She rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes, sighing happily.

_If you are still here by the time this dance is finished, then I will personally tear every hair from your head, is that clear?_

Cordelia's eyes widened.

_You wouldn't..._

_Wouldn't I? You've ruined enough lives already, I won't have you ruining my wedding day as well._

Cordelia turned on her heel and slowly walked away, feeling undoubtedly uncomfortable, and sad beyond belief. 

"And she won't bother coming back." Zelda told her husband. "Nobody can touch us."

Link smiled and held her closer to him.

"Nope, that they won't."


	13. The Arival of Orla Ariala

Disclaimer: Must I say it again? Unfortunately, I must. I don't own Zelda.

Chapter 13: The Arrival of Orla Ariala

A.N: Well, this is the final chapter and hopefully it will provide a satisfactory ending to this installment of the saga. Yes, I said saga. I plan to write at least another three stories using these characters, as it seems that for some bizarre reason you people can't get enough! Hang around for the extended author's notes at the end of the chapter, and I'll give you the opportunity to vote for sequel or pre-prequel.

_The following year_

Aidyn scooped up his toddling son and held him squirming on his lap.

"Ranny, just sit still for me, please!" He asked in exasperation.

Olaran smiled at his son and his almost identical offspring, apart from his wide violet eyes that he had inherited from his mother.

"You could never sit still for a minute either, only the Gods know how your mother got you to do it."

Aidyn smiled and made another lunge for his son as he succeeded in wriggling free of his father's arms.

"Ranlink!"

The toddler made his way to the open door, only to be caught by the King of Hyrule under his arms.

"Well then, my little friend, where are you off to?" He asked, handing the protesting child back to his father. "Progress report gentlemen."

Olaran and Aidyn instantly turned their attention to the Harkinian, who sat himself down in a spare seat.

"Nothing as of yet, and Impa has promised that we will be told. She also politely requested that we 'stop coming upstairs every five minutes otherwise she will be forced to lock the door.' So, I don't think our inquisitions are all that welcome."

The other two men laughed while Ranlink stared at his father and grandfather blankly before turning his attention to his thumb, which was much more entertaining. Harkinian stretched out his legs and cushioned his head on his arms.

"Well, who would ever thought it Olaran? It seemed that today would never happen seventeen years ago."

"No, it certainly did not." Olaran agreed. "Still, your matchmaking skills _were impeccable. Either that or the biggest fluke."_

"Not fluke, foresight." Harkinian insisted. "I saw this day long ago."

Olaran raised his eyebrows in amusement.

"You liar, you told me that you didn't have that ability when you were sixteen!"

Harkinian shrugged and then looked at his feet.

"I'll wager that I do."

"Oh? And how will you do that?" Olaran taunted.

"Five Rupees says I can."

"Five?" Olaran laughed. "Call yourself a man? Fifty!"

"Certainly, if you have that much to lose." Harkinian smirked.

"Alright then, but how will you prove yourself?"

"I'll say that when we are introduced to our grandchild, then it will be a she."

"You're on." Olaran said, shaking his friend's hand in agreement. "Because I know that my son won't disappoint me. I am certain that some day three of my grandsons will be in charge of the army."

"Dad, do you honestly expect that will happen?" Aidyn queried.

"Sure I do!" Olaran said heartily. "I was two thirds of the way to having it happen with sons, I don't think it'll be a problem with you and your brother's offspring."

Aidyn rolled his eyes and touched the top of his drowsy son's head.

"Well, I suppose that means I should persuade Catrine that another baby would be a good idea."

"Trust me lad, once she sees Zelda's little one she'll go all broody and will be begging you for one." Harkinian laughed. 

Olaran smiled and stretched.

"I agree, babies bring out all the feminine qualities in women. Your mother almost had a complete personality change when she first clapped eyes on you, she went all ladylike for about a week."

"Good Gods!" Harkinian exclaimed. "That didn't last long, when I first met her she confessed that she hated dresses vehemently!"

Aidyn laughed quietly so as not to disturb Ranlink, but inside felt slightly saddened by the fact that he could not have shared more happy times with the mother he so faintly remembered.

******

"Congratulations Link, you're a father."

Link's ears rang as the statement flew around his head. He was a father. He couldn't remember who it was that handed the tiny bundle to him, couldn't remember where he was at all. All he knew was that the small body wrapped in the soft white blankets was his, knew that he was going to spend the rest of his life protecting it and knew that all the things in the world that he had previously regarded as precious paled in comparison to the baby in his arms.

"I'm a father..." He whispered, staring down at the tiny face that was bright pink and crying loudly. 

A tiny pink nose, two tiny pink ears, a small and perfect mouth open at maximum capacity, two eyes closed tightly shut and a thin covering of wet, fuzzy blonde hair on a tiny little head. This baby was more perfect than he had ever imagined.

He heard the sound of blankets shifting behind him and saw that his wife was lying back against her pillows with a contented look on her exhausted and flushed face.

"I'm a father..." He repeated dumbly.

Zelda smiled and nodded, sighing happily. She closed her eyes, exhausted by her previous activities.

"Link, I think that your wife may want to hold the baby now." Catrine suggested with a smirk.

"Hunh? Oh right."

He walked slowly over to Zelda, cradling his precious cargo in his arms.

"Zelda, we're parents." He said gently, kissing her sweaty cheek.

He placed their child into her outstretched arms. She cradled the bundle in the crook of her arm, adjusting and readjusting the blankets so that she could see her baby's features. Eventually, the baby's crying subsided as Zelda soothed away the tears of shock and outrage that had broken out.

"Oh Gods, she's beautiful!" She gasped, struggling to keep her tears back and not succeeding.

Link nodded and kissed the top of her sweaty head.

"She inherits that from her mother." He said fondly, sitting beside her and wrapping his arms protectively around her. "I am so proud of you."

Impa and Catrine smiled at one another and then wisely decided to give the couple their space and the  chance to get better acquainted with their daughter.

"I think we'll go and tell the others." Catrine said quietly. "Congratulations, both of you."

Both she and Impa left silently, though none of the three blonde heads turned to acknowledge her departure. Link claimed his wife's lips in a soft and loving kiss which was eagerly reciprocated.

"Gods Zel, if you'd told me on our wedding day that I'd be able to love any more than I did that day then I would have called you a liar." He said quietly. "And I'd be eating my words right now."

Zelda smiled gently.

"I think I'll accept that as a compliment. And I love you too."

For a moment, both were speechless while staring at their daughter.

"She looks like you." Zelda said finally. "Your hair's the same colour and she has your nose."

Link smiled and touched the baby's soft cheek with the tip of his finger. She murmured quietly, and her breathing deepened as she quickly fell asleep in her mother's arms.

"Poor kid's shattered." Link said fondly.

"I don't see why she should be, I did all the work." Zelda replied, stifling a yawn. 

"Do you want me to put her into her bed?" Link offered. "You look like you could use some sleep."

Zelda nodded, but didn't relinquish her grip on the baby.

"I could hold her forever."

Link nodded.

"I had the same feeling."

Zelda stared at her daughter's face, taking in every detail with a contented smile on her lips. It was only then that Link noticed the new tears in his wife's eyes.

"Zelda, sweetheart, what's wrong?" He asked, putting his arms around her.

"How can such a tiny thing have so much power?" She wept, being overcome with her mixed emotions. "How can she have the means to destroy everything?"

Link wished she hadn't mentioned the inevitable. But he knew that it was inescapable. His daughter had the power of _endeffera in her, and neither of them truly knew how powerful that would really be, or how they could stop it._

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it." He told her firmly. "And we won't lose her."

Zelda smiled weakly as Link wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Right now, we have a much more important things to discuss." He added. "Like what we're going to call her."

Zelda smiled and gently caressed the small blonde head of her sleeping daughter.

"What if we named her after your parents?" She suggested.

Before she could continue, there was a soft tap at the door which opened with a gentle creak. Her father's eager face peeped around the door, accompanied by Olaran's and Aidyn's.

"Are we allowed in?" Harkinian asked.

Zelda smiled and nodded, shifting her position and sitting upright.

"I take it you'd like to meet..."

"What a handsome looking boy!" Olaran declared, crossing the room rapidly and staring at his grandchild proudly. "He looks just like his father."

Link, Zelda, Catrine and Impa burst out laughing.

"Um, Dad..." Link began. "I know that there's a strong paternal resemblance but he is a _she."_

Olaran's mouth hung open like a fish until he eventually spoke.

"Damn it. Harkinian, you're a mystic and I owe you fifty rupees."

Harkinian smiled.

"Not really. It was all about the bump, I could tell from that."

Link frowned.

"I'm not even going to ask, particularly when it involves you two using my little girl as a money making scam." He said disapprovingly.

Zelda smiled sleepily and struggled to keep her eyes open. Catrine picked up on this development and  put her hand on her husband's shoulder.

"Darling, I don't think we should hang around for long. Zelda's probably dying for some sleep."

Zelda smiled in appreciation at Catrine's thoughtfulness.

"Well, we won't be long." Olaran said. "We were just coming to meet the new addition... has she got a name yet?"

Zelda looked at Link, who nodded in agreement.

"Actually Olaran, we thought we we'd give her Ariala as a second name." She said softly. "And, with your consent, we'd like to call her Orla, after you."

Olaran looked shocked and then the broadest smile imaginable spread across his face.

"Orla Ariala. It's perfect." He said eventually. "I don't even have the words to tell you how honoured I am."

The newly named princess opened her mouth and yawned, emitting a little murmur as she did so and captivating her audience.

******

For the first time in months, Zelda was able to fall asleep on her front, only she found herself sleeping cuddled up in the arms of her husband as she had done every night of their married life. Both slept soundly, both exhausted from the events of the day. Moonlight filtered through a gap in the curtains and illuminated the newly placed cradle at the foot of their bed, where Orla lay sleeping soundly, her tiny body rising and falling with each breath.

The door opened slowly, allowing a small crack of gold light to cast itself on the floor before a shadow fell in the centre of it. A small figure crept soundlessly into the room, long robes swishing as they walked towards the crib. The visitor paused and peered at the infant princess, their face filled with concern.

"So, you are finally born _endeffera. Is it really possible that a being such as yourself could be so truly terrible?"_

Orla murmured softly, as though she knew that the guest was talking to her. A small, slender hand stroked the top of the child's head in a loving movement while a small smile spread across the visitor's face.

"We will meet again child, when your destiny will be close at hand. For now, I pray that you live in peace and happiness until that day comes, my dearest great grandchild."

Kissing her index and middle finger, Griselda de la Lune placed her fingertips on the baby's head and slowly retreated from the room, as silent as a shadow. The door closed quietly, and all was still.

A.N. Short, sweet and to the point. Well, thus ends the Heroes of Hyrule. I'll get down to my favourite part of writing.

THANK YOU. I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed and e-mailed me with such wonderful things about the story. Once again, I am overwhelmed by your response. I'm sure this doesn't need to be said, but I love to hear from everyone and am absolutely thrilled that you've enjoyed reading this story half as much as I've enjoyed writing it. I'd also like to thank you for your kind words regarding my grandfather. They have been a real comfort to me during this difficult time and I find it hard to express my gratitude, so I'll just have to give everyone a huge hug! *proceeds to issue huge hug* There.

Now, like I said pre-prequel or sequel? Hopefully, by the time I get exhausted with these people, there'll be five stories in the saga: the pre-prequel and two set after this story featuring Orla, Ranny and more new characters.

Regrettably I must leave you all for a short while as exams take over my life. But never fear, 'cause I'll be back before the end of June with more new fiction for you to get your teeth into. So, all that remains for me to do is to repeat my thanks and say bye for now.

Bye!


End file.
